Alborada
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Siglos atras las mujeres quedaron esteriles a causa de una gran enfermedad que casi acabo con la rasa humana. Pero justo cuando todo se creia perdido para siempre aparesio la solucion perfesta los hemafroditas. *yaoi* *mpreg*
1. Prólogo

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y violencia y asta violaciones.

.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Por cierto es obvio que los personajes de HP no me pertenece si lo hicieran la historia seria yaoi no hetero.

**Alborada**

**Prólogo **

Un siglo atrás una rara enfermedad atacó a la raza humana, produciendo su muerte. Un grupo de científicos crearon una vacuna contra el virus y esta funcionó. Pero con sólo un efecto secundario. Un nefasto efecto secundario. La esterilidad de la población femenina.

La población empezó a disminuir de manera alarmante. Sólo los hombres seguían siendo fértiles, pero de nada servía, pues las mujeres habían perdido su fertilidad y su natural don de tener hijos.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó. Que ocurrió. El primer embarazo después de cinco años, en que por mucho que se intentaba, por muchos cuidados y esperanzas que se ponían, las mujeres perdían a los bebés nada más embarazarse. Pero no fue una mujer quien cayó embarazada, sino un hombre. Pero no un hombre común, era un hermafrodita. Un hermafrodita con la apariencia de un hombre, pues eran las hormonas masculinas las que predominaban en él.

Entonces se empezaron a hacer estudios con los hermafroditas, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían hombres, aunque también poseían el sistema reproductor femenino y las suficientes hormonas femeninas, podían sostener el embarazo, pues debido a tener una mayoría de hormonas masculinas, seguían siendo fértiles.

En cambio, aquellos hermafroditas que a primera vista parecían mujeres, que tenían una mayor cantidad de hormonas femeninas que masculinas no lograban llevar los embarazos a buen término, perdiendo los bebés en el segundo o tercer mes de gestación.

De pronto, los hermafroditas machos, como se les denomina, se volvieron la única esperanza de que la humanidad no se extinguiera. Lo que antes fue un gran tabú, dejó de serlo con escalofriante rapidez. Los matrimonios entre hermafroditas machos y hombres, se convirtieron en ley.

El hermafrodita que se negaba a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, por el motivo que fuera, era obligado aún en contra de su voluntad a escoger pareja y casarse.

Quisieran o no, estuvieran listos o no, eran obligados a embarazarse y parirles varios hijos a su marido.

A veces el hermafrodita en cuestión era sumamente joven, apenas superaba los 14 ó 13 años.

Los hermafroditas machos eran grandemente disputados, pues apenas uno de cada siete hombres lo era.

Los hermafroditas machos eran prácticamente un objeto, un objeto que se quedaba el mejor postor.

Fueron las demandas de muchos padres preocupados, lo que desembocó en las leyes de protección hacia los hermafroditas machos.

Las cosas se fueron calmando aunque era el padre quien seguía escogiendo la pareja de su hijo, antes de la boda había de haber un periodo de cortejo (ya fuera corto o largo, a discreción de los padres) obligatorio.

Los hermafroditas machos, a los que se le denominaba donceles, acudían a escuelas especiales, donde además de recibir una educación en ciencias, matemáticas, historia e idiomas, recibían clases sobre arte, música. Sobre etiqueta, cómo hablar, cómo comportarse, cómo comer, cómo seguir las normas, cómo agradar al marido, cómo cuidar a un bebé y cómo llevar el embarazo.

Habían muchas normas o leyes, y los castigos por romperlas eran severos y a veces hasta crueles.

Por ejemplo, el aborto de un bebé estaba terminantemente prohibido e incurrir en esta falta, era castigado con la flagelación pública.

Si, por culpa del aborto, el doncel quedaba sin su capacidad de tener hijos, se le castigaba con la muerte; si no, se le obligaba a embarazarse una vez curado de las heridas de los cuarenta latigazos, y llevar el embarazo a buen término para dar a luz y así compensar con esa vida la del bebé abortado.

La norma de llegar virgen al matrimonio era sumamente estricta.

Si un marido se daba cuenta de que su esposo no había llegado virgen al matrimonio, este era castigado con quince latigazos, ya fueran públicos o privados, como deseara el marido.

Si el caso era que se sospechaba de que un doncel no era virgen antes del matrimonio, su prometido, con un grupo de ancianos y donceles por testigos, debía de mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

Si resultaba que no era virgen, se le castigaba y el prometido en cuestión podía romper el compromiso. Si resultaba que sí era virgen y todo fue una falsa sospecha, el matrimonio se aceleraba para salvaguardar el honor del doncel en cuestión.

Si se descubría que algún doncel casado usaba alguna hierba o producto para evitar el embarazo a escondidas de su pareja, con seis testigos (tres donceles y tres ancianos) era castigado, siendo encerrado en sus habitaciones, a base de sólo pan y agua, y baños de agua fría. Una vez pasada una semana, o el tiempo necesario para que la droga o lo que estuviera tomando para evitar el embarazo hubiera desaparecido de su organismo, era tomado por su marido frente a los testigos, y se le dejaba embarazado de inmediato.

El doncel soltero sólo podía ser atendido por otros donceles, eunucos o ancianos.

Pero también estaban protegidos los donceles, uno que era abusado o maltratado por su marido sin haber incurrido a algún quebrantamiento de normas, podía solicitar y obtener el divorcio.

Uno que hubiese enviudado podía guardar un luto de cinco años, y una vez pasado ese tiempo tenía que volver a escoger pareja.

Y muchas más reglas que iréis conociendo y entendiendo a lo largo de esta historia, pero mientras, debéis saber que nuestros donceles protagonistas estudian en el internado Hogwarts. Sus nombres son: Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motu, Ryu Lioncurt, Marik Ishtar, Anecuze Aeló, Antul y Alask Yohanes, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan Taylor y Noah Kaiba.

Y aquellos que tienen o tendrán algún derecho sobre ellos son: Seto Kaiba, Yami Athemu, Odion Ishtar, Duke Debblin, Bakura Meil, Maximillian Pegasus, Malik Ishtar, Lucio Méndez, Thomas Koda y Alistar Yohanes.

Entreteneos tratando de adivinar las parejas mientras esta historia comienza.

_**Continuará...**_


	2. El comienzo

**Antes que nada:**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

Minikirara2-me alegro que te parezca interesante espero no decepcionarte

May-Me alegro de verte aquí también amiga

El Pájaro de Fuego-Ahora mismo la continuación

Angel of darkness-gracias ahora mismo lo sigo

Capítulo 1: El comienzo 

Mokuba Kaiba estaba sentado en la biblioteca del internado Hogwarts, haciendo sus tareas, cuando su medio hermano Joey Wheeler entró a buscarlo.

Mokuba era un precioso joven de catorce años que acudía a su tercer año del instituto Hogwarts, tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura, no era muy alto y sus ojos eran azules.

Joey por su parte tenía diecisiete años y acudía a su sexto año en Hogwarts, o sea, el penúltimo. Joey era una belleza: esbelto, de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios que caían con gracia hasta su cuello.

Su padre Gozaburo Kaiba había enviudado después del nacimiento de su hijo mayor, Seto Kaiba.

Mientras su pa' Jouseph Wheeler, ahora Jouseph Kaiba, había quedado viudo a los cuatro meses de matrimonio y tres de embarazo.

Jouseph ya tenía nueve meses de embarazo cuando él y Gozaburo se conocieron por casualidades de la vida.

Se conocieron al quedar varados en un ascensor y Jouseph ponerse de parto. Solos en aquel ascensor estancado, Gozaburo tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar a Jouseph a dar a luz. Cuando los rescataron, ya Gozaburo tenía al pequeño y recién nacido Joey en sus brazos, y recostado contra él, a un semi-inconsciente Jouseph.

Luego de eso Gozaburo fue a verlo al hospital con Seto, quien sólo tenía dos años, y se enamoraron, casándose ambos al poco tiempo.

El primer y corto matrimonio de Jouseph había sido con un primo lejano, por eso el que conservara el apellido Wheeler después de casado, pues era el de ambos, y por eso el que Noah y Mokuba también fueran Wheeler.

Jouseph había tenido tres hijos. Los tres hermafroditas machos o donceles como se les llamaba.

Pero después del nacimiento de Mokuba catorce años atrás, no había podido volver a embarazarse extrañamente. Cosa que últimamente, mayormente desde que Mokuba dejara la casa tres años atrás para entrar al colegio para donceles, tenía el matrimonio Kaiba-Wheeler bastante tirante.

Seto, el mayor de ellos, adoraba a Mokuba y a Noah pero nunca se había llevado bien, al menos que Mokuba recordara, con Joey. Mientras Joey, el cual también adoraba a sus hermanos Mokuba y Noah, no podía ver ni en pintura a Seto.

Pero en estos momentos estábamos en el hecho de que Joey había entrado a buscar a Mokuba, quien era el hermano menor.

-¿Joey qué sucede?

Preguntó Mokuba con una sonrisa dulce. Joey miró verdaderamente angustiado a su hermano menor.

-Detuvieron a pa' Mokuba.

Ante las palabras de Joey, Mokuba saltó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó mientras la angustia se hacía latente en sus ojos azules.

-El consejo de ancianos. Nos solicitan en la oficina a ti, a mí y a Noah. Noah ya está allá.

Mokuba miró a su compañero y amigo Anecuze Aeló, un chico de dieciséis años, que acudía a su quinto año en Hogwarts, tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado en las puntas, y grandes ojos verdes. Era compañero de curso de Noah y muy buen amigo de este.

-Yo me hago cargo de tus cosas, chiby, ve con tu hermano.

Dijo Anecuze antes de que Mokuba se lo pidiera.

Mokuba lo miró agradecido y tomando la mano de Joey salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Ane se levantó preocupado guardando sus cosas y las del pequeño a quien le estaba dando tutorías de arte a solícito de Noah, para un examen que tenía el pelinegro. Una vez con las cosas suyas y del más joven guardadas, se dirigió al dormitorio de este para dejarlas en él. Puede que Anecuze fuera compañero de Noah solamente, pero él realmente había llegado a querer a los otros dos hermanos de Noah, tanto como quería a este.

En la oficina

Cuando Joey y Mokuba entraron a la oficina, Noah ya estaba allí, con el director de la escuela, el mismo Gozaburo Kaiba, uno de los ancianos del consejo y Seto Kaiba.

Noah, quien tenía dieciséis años y acudía a su quinto año en Hogwarts, tenía el cabello verde, unas cuatro pulgadas más abajo del hombro; estaba sentado cómoda y elegantemente en un sofá y sus ojos azules demostraban confusión.

-Joey, Mokuba, tomen asiento junto a Noah.

Les indicó con una sonrisa amable el director de la escuela, señalando el sofá donde ya estaba sentado el peli-verde de los hermanos.

El director era un hombre joven, estaba apenas en los veinticinco años, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azul cielo. Se llamaba Maximillian Pegasus.

Joey y Mokuba se apresuraron a sentarse, por unos momentos se hizo el silencio, silencio que rompió Joey.

-¿Qué sucede con nuestro pa'? ¿Por qué lo detuvieron? ¿Bajo qué delito y acusación?

La pregunta de Joey, que más bien fue una exigencia, fue hecha con frialdad, serenidad y firmeza. Noah y Mokuba asintieron en apoyo a las pregunta de Joey.

-Vuestro pa' hijos, Joey - Empezó a decir Gozaburo - Fue descubierto por May Valentine, una de las nuevas sirvientas, ingiriendo un extraño té, y cuando se hicieron las pruebas se confirmó que era un té preventivo contra embarazos y ustedes saben lo que eso significa.

El jadeo sorprendido de los tres donceles que hubieran caído de no estar sentados, dejó muy claro que efectivamente sí sabían lo que eso significaba. Sabían las reglas y los castigos por romperlas.

-Por eso después del nacimiento de Mokuba no han habido más embarazos.

Completó Seto, hablando por primera vez el castaño oji-azul de diecinueve años.

-¿Lo... lo castigarán?

Preguntó Mokuba preocupado.

-Se le aplicará el castigo estipulado y después de esta semana lo dejaré embarazado.

-Padre, es nuestro pa' ¿no puede simplemente perdonarlo?

Suplicó Noah mirando los ojos azules de su padre con expresión suplicante.

-No puedo Noah. Jouseph no puede volver a hacer eso. Él debía de hablar conmigo si no quería tener más hijos, no hacer lo que hizo.

Dijo Gozaburo fríamente.

-La razón por la que estamos aquí - Dijo el representante del consejo de ancianos hablando por primera vez a los tres donceles - es que necesitamos saber si alguno de ustedes sabía lo que estaba haciendo su pa'.

El anciano miró a los tres jóvenes fijamente. Pero ni Noah ni Mokuba sabían nada. En cambio Joey se levantó desafiante y orgulloso.

-Yo sí lo sabía.

-¿Entonces porque no dijo nada joven Wheeler?

Preguntó el anciano después de unos segundos de silencio por la impresión.

-Porque ustedes siempre han sido unos salvajes. Convirtiéndonos, por el mero hecho de poder tener hijos, en objetos sin voluntad o derechos. Decidiendo cuántos hijos debemos de tener, cómo los debemos de tener, cómo los debemos de criar. Para ustedes sólo somos puras incubadoras de semen. Al diablo lo que sentimos. Al diablo que sea nuestro cuerpo. Al diablo que sean nuestros hijos. Ese es el cuerpo de mi padre, él tuvo tres hijos ya, los tres donceles, así que ya no quería tener ninguno más. Era su cuerpo, era su decisión, era su derecho y yo lo apoyo.

Dijo Joey mirando con frío odio al representante del consejo de ancianos frente a él. El hombre en cuestión lo miró escandalizado por sus palabras y su comportamiento tan poco adecuado para un doncel.

-Como castigo por su comportamiento joven, usted será uno de los donceles que estarán presentes en los castigos y la concepción del nuevo bebé.

-Puede mandarme a azotar si se le pega la gana, viejo estúpido, porque ni aunque me arrastraran me harían presenciar eso, porque cerraría los ojos y me pondría a cantar.

Le juró Joey mirándolo a los ojos y desafiándolo.

-Si se niega joven Wheeler sus hermanos tomarán su lugar.

Le juró el anciano fríamente. Joey lo miró con auténtico odio y fuego en sus ojos.

-Algún día pagará por esto viejo decrépito, se lo juro.

Joey le lanzó una mirada de odio al hombre, antes de mirar acusadoramente a su padrastro y a Seto.

-¿Estarás feliz verdad? - Le echó en cara al castaño - Nunca quisiste a mi pa' y mucho menos a mí. Debes de estar muy feliz ahora ¿verdad? Pues disfruta el momento, porque algún día lo lamentarás, tú y todos los que son como tú, como ese viejo decrépito y tu padre.

Después de sus palabras Joey salió de un portazo dejando a todo el mundo con tres palmos de narices.

El primero en recuperarse fue Noah, que con aire soberbio se levantó.

-¿De verdad someterás a pa' y a Joey a esa humillación?

Le preguntó a su padre con suavidad. Gozaburo esquivó la azul mirada de Noah, pero no fue capaz de contestarle, quien lo hizo fue el anciano, que por cierto se llamaba Salomón Motu.

-Ambos se lo buscaron.

-Hablo con mi padre, no con usted, anciano Motu.

Le dijo Noah con fría furia y elegante soberbia. Gozaburo suspiró y miró a su hijo.

-Ya oíste una respuesta hijo, no hay otra.

-En este momento desearía tener el valor de Joey y que no fueras mi padre, para decir lo que se merecen, pero como ese no es el caso, me tendrán que disculpar pero yo me largo, el aire aquí está viciado.

Dijo Noah y salió como un huracán llevándose lo que se cruzaba en su camino por delante.

-Papá...

Llamó Mokuba con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

-Tu pa' estará bien.

Le juró Gozaburo sin poder soportar ver a su niño llorar.

Mokuba se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Gozaburo lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño mientras Mokuba le susurraba al oído.

-Te amo padre, pero si lastimas a pa' no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Alask Yohanes, un imponente pelirrojo de cabello largo, el cual le caía en una parte sobre la cara, ocultando uno de sus enigmáticos ojos bicolor. Sus ojos, otra cosa que llamaba la atención de él, eran hermosos y hechizantes, uno azul, el otro gris. Alask venía hablando con Ryu Lioncurt y Tristan Taylor. Ryu era un guapo inglés de ojos castaños y cabellos blancos hasta su cintura. Tristan era un guapísimo morocho de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

Los tres jóvenes tenían diecisiete años y acudían a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Eran compañeros de estudio de Joey y vecinos de habitación del rubio, iban discutiendo sobre la tarea de Aritmética cuando vieron a un furioso rubio bañado en lágrimas, que venía en su dirección sin verlos.

Tanto el pelirrojo de ojos bicolor como el albino de ojos castaños y el castaño de ojos negros, se interpusieron en el camino del rubio.

Al sentirse detenido Joey levantó la cabeza dispuesto a comerse vivo a quien fuera, pero al ver a sus amigos se derrumbó sobre ellos.

-¿Joey qué te sucede?

-Sáquenme de aquí, por favor.

Sollozó el rubio. Y más tardó Joey en decirlo que Alask, Tristan y Ryu de hacerlo.

En cuanto a Noah, él había ido directamente a su habitación; una vez en ella, se quitó la túnica de la escuela y se dejó caer en la cama llorando, mientras abrazaba la almohada para ocultar su llanto en ella.

Al sentir unas suaves manos en su espalda que le acariciaron la cabeza con cariño, levantó sus ojos, para ver sentado junto a él en la cama a Yugi Motu y a Anecuze Aeló.

Yugi era un hermoso muchacho de cabellos tricolor (negro, rojo y rubio) en una eterna trenza que llegaba a su cintura, y unos tiernos ojos violetas.

-Lo lamento mucho, sobre todo el hecho de que fuera mi abuelo el que...

Pero Yugi no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Noah, quien se había sentado en la cama, le tapó la boca con un dedo.

-No es tu culpa, Yugi. Si tu abuelo no tiene piedad de ti, mucho menos la iba a demostrar con mi padre y Joey.

-¿Joey? Pero si el castigo era sólo para tu padre.

Dijo Yugi confuso. Noah le explicó a sus dos amigos lo que había sucedido en la oficina del director y estos sólo acertaron a abrazarlo y darle su apoyo en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

**Continuara...**


	3. El castigo de pa’

**Capítulo 2: El castigo de pa'**

_Al día siguiente_

Ahí estaba Joey, a él lo acompañaban Marik Ishtar, un joven doncel de 16 años, cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos cárdenos, y Antul Yohanes, otro precioso doncel de ojos azules y cabellos negros con plumas de cuervo en ellos.

Eran Joey, Antul y Marik los tres donceles escogidos, como mandaba la ley, para presenciar el castigo al que sería sometido por su desacato a la ley, Jouseph Kaiba.

Los tres ancianos eran el mismo Salomón Motu, Inan Ishtar (el abuelo de Marik) y Mahoma Volus.

Los ancianos orgullosos, en espera del castigo. Los más jóvenes nerviosos y compungidos por lo que serían obligados a ver y en el caso de Joey, furioso.

El momento llegó, apareció Gozaburo Kaiba, el orgulloso y apuesto hombre parecía sinceramente afligido.

Entraron a la habitación asignada para el encierro de Jouseph desde su detención. Sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama blancos que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, su rubio cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda estaba amarrado en una descuidada coleta y sus pies descalzos. Estaba sentado en una silla, esperando tranquilamente su castigo.

Pero al ver que su hijo mayor estaba entre los donceles seleccionados para ver su castigo, sus ojos se agrandaron de terror y su cuerpo se tensó mientras se levantaba de un salto.

- ¿Qué hace Joey aquí?

Preguntó alterado a su esposo. Quien contestó fue el anciano Motu.

- El joven Wheeler es uno de los donceles seleccionados para estar presente en los castigos y en la concepción.

- Y un cuerno - Estalló Jouseph. Desde su detención supo bien lo que pasaría con él y se lo había tomado con calma y cierta indiferencia, pero a su hijo no lo humillarían. - No van a humillar a mi hijo. No lo obligarán a ver esto. - Les dijo un desafiante Jouseph mientras abría sus brazos y Joey corría a refugiarse desesperado en ellos.

- Si no lo hago yo, obligarán a Noah y a Mokuba en mi lugar.

Le dijo Joey desesperado. Jouseph abrió sus hermosos ojos mieles escandalizado y miró a Gozaburo.

- Cómo puedes permitir esto. Yo quebré las normas, no mis hijos.

Le echó en cara.

- Joey también lo hizo, él sabía que tomabas hierbas para evitar el embarazo.

Dijo Gozaburo bajando la mirada, no soportando ver el reproche en los amados ojos mieles de su esposo. Jouseph, por su parte, bajó sus ojos impresionados hacia su hijo.

- Te vi varias veces y sabía lo que eran esas hierbas, pero callé - Le explicó a su padre - Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho - Dijo más alto de forma orgullosa a los ancianos.

Jouseph cerró los ojos apesadumbrado, su hijo estaba tan perdido como él. Por un lado se sentía apesadumbrado de que a su retoño lo obligaran a ver eso, pero no había nada que hacer, el desafío de Joey sólo enervaba más a los ancianos. Y por otro lado estaba orgulloso del apoyo y la valentía de su niño.

- Procedamos con el castigo.

Dijo Salomón Motu con firmeza.

- ¡No!

Exclamó Joey aferrándose a su padre. Inan Ishtar hizo una señal abriendo la puerta y dos hombres vestidos de negro entraron, y acercándose a los dos rubios los separaron.

Jouseph se debatía indignado por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado su hijo, y Joey también en un inútil intento por proteger a su pa'.

- Suelten a mi esposo y a mi hijo en este instante.

Ordenó la fría y dura voz de Gozaburo. La impresión hizo a los dos gigantes obedecer.

- Jamás, jamás en su vida se atrevan a tocar a un Kaiba o lo lamentarán - Le dijo el hombre a los dos guardianes - Y eso también se aplica a Joey, porque también es un Kaiba - Dijo mirando al joven que había vuelto a refugiarse dentro de los esbeltos y gráciles brazos del que era su pa'.

Gozaburo miró a Jouseph, este sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada de los ojos azules de su marido a los dorados de su hijo. Tomó su hermoso rostro con las manos y mirándolo a los ojos le sonrió besándole la frente.

- No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. - Le rogó al oído cuando lo abrazó - Ellos saben que el saber que tú estás aquí a mí me hace sufrir, y el saber lo que me harán a mí, a ti te hace sufrir, no les demos el gusto de ver nuestro dolor. Sé fuerte - Le rogó a su hijo al oído.

Joey levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos de su padre. Se sonrieron ambos orgullosos del otro. Se soltaron, Joey retrocedió un paso, Jouseph se volteó hacia Gozaburo.

Joey caminó hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros donceles, los cuales lo refugiaron entre sus brazos, mientras Jouseph con su tranquilidad recuperada caminaba hacia Gozaburo. Lo miró a los ojos, no bajó la cabeza.

- Puede empezar el castigo.

Le dijo tranquilamente, como si simplemente hablara del tiempo o de la hora.

Fueron a un enorme baño, la camisa de Jouseph fue retirada, sus manos amarradas a su espalda, él arrodillado en el suelo. Prendieron el agua helada que cayó sobre su cuerpo, el mayor sólo apretó sus puños amarrados y cerró sus ojos, soportando la helada agua como pequeños cuchillos que caía sobre su piel.

Los tres jóvenes donceles fueron obligados a salir, los tres ancianos también salieron y el último en salir fue un apesadumbrado Gozaburo, a quien se le veía a leguas las ganas de tomar a su esposo en brazos y sacarlo de ahí para meterlo entre sábanas de algodón donde ni una sola brisa pudiera tocar su preciosa piel.

Todos se ubicaron detrás de un enorme cristal que les permitía ver hacia dentro. Una rueda fue girada y dentro de aquel cuarto de castigo donde estaba encerrado Jouseph bajo el agua fría, se liberó un intenso vapor caliente.

Jouseph aguantó estoicamente la combinación del frío en su cuerpo del agua helada con el aire sumamente caliente y sofocante que lo rodeaba. Pero luego de unos diez minutos, sus ojos se volvieron pesados, así como los miembros de su cuerpo, los cuales ya no sentía. Entre el agua helada y el calor, respirar era un esfuerzo titánico, hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomó en el suelo mojado inconsciente.

Detrás del cristal el grito de Joey fue desgarrador.

- Pa' - Gritó y si Antul y Marik no lo hubiesen sostenido, aquellos tres ancianos hubiesen salido de allí con una gran paliza encima.

Gozaburo había cerrado sus ojos al ver a su amado desplomarse. Tanto el agua como el vapor cesaron, pero el cuerpo seguía inconsciente. Los médicos entraron y lo revisaron, hicieron unas señas a los ancianos, todo estaba bien.

El doncel mayor fue secado y dejado aún inconsciente en su cama. Los ancianos se retiraron, ya el castigo había terminado por ese día.

Los donceles fueron llevados de vuelta al colegio, menos Joey a quien Gozaburo dijo que llevaría él mismo.

Joey observó a su padrastro desafiante cuando sus amigos se fueron, pero Gozaburo, a quien de verdad le dolía a lo que su amado estaba siendo sometido, lo tomó del hombro y lo llevó al cuarto donde permanecía encerrado Jouseph, donde se suponía no tuviera visitas en esa semana.

- Rápido, si alguien te descubre los castigarán.

Fue todo lo que él dijo, abriendo la puerta después de mirar a todos lados y asegurarse de que no había nadie. Joey lo miró agradecido y se apresuró a entrar. Se volteó hacia Gozaburo y lo miró.

- ¿No entrará?

- Si entramos los dos nos descubrirán, además Jouseph debe estar furioso conmigo y tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. - Dijo dándose la vuelta - En media hora te busco - Con eso se marchó.

Joey cerró la puerta, y quitándose los zapatos se metió a la cama con su padre. Unos diez minutos después, Jouseph despertaba y sobre su pecho encontraba la rubia cabecita de su hijo mayor.

- Gozaburo quebró las normas y te dejó entrar ¿verdad?

Joey levantó la cabeza al oír a su padre despertar, y asintió a esa pregunta.

- Fue horrible pa' ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? Si somos su única esperanza ¿por qué no nos tratan mejor en vez de tratarnos como animales?

Jouseph acarició los cabellos de su hijo.

- No lo sé, ángel mío, no lo sé.

Permanecieron abrazados, en silencio, reconfortándose el uno al otro, pero cuando se está cómodo el tiempo pasa rápido, la media hora pasó y la puerta se abrió, no era Gozaburo, era Seto Kaiba.

Seto se acercó a su padrastro y arrodillándose junto a la cama le pidió la bendición. Jouseph se la dio con una sonrisa y le besó la frente.

- ¿Vienes a llevarte a Joey, verdad?

Seto asintió.

- Padre me pidió que lo llevara al colegio nuevamente.

Dijo Seto tranquilamente.

- Yo no iré a ningún lado con este.

Saltó Joey fulminando con la mirada a su hermanastro.

- A mí tampoco me hace feliz llevarte, perro, pero no me queda de otra, es un favor a mi padre y a Jouseph.

Dijo Seto fulminándolo con la mirada de vuelta. Jouseph sonrió resignado a la forma de tratarse de los dos.

- Mi dragón blanco oji-azul - Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Seto - Y mi dragón negro de ojos rojos - Dijo acariciando la de Joey.

Los dos adolescentes sonrieron a Jouseph. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué significaba eso, pero desde niño Jouseph los llamaba así.

- Anda y ve con Seto, Joey, si nos descubren nos meteremos en más problemas, y tú, Seto, lleva a mi niño sano y salvo a la escuela.

Seto tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas.

- Por ti, Jouseph, lo llevaría a salvo hasta a la luna.

Al otro día nuevamente estaban ahí Antul, Marik, Joey, los tres ancianos y Gozaburo. Esta vez el castigo fue un poco diferente, en vez del vapor caliente bajo el agua fría, Jouseph fue sometido a diez duros azotes con un cinturón de cuero en su espalda. No quedaron moratones, pero sí marcas rojas en su preciosa espalda. Y sus ojos rojos por el silencioso llanto eran la prueba de cuánto debió de dolerle.

Mientras, el llanto de Joey entre los brazos de Antul y Marik también indicaba cuánto le dolía a él.

Y así pasó la semana entre esos horribles castigos, y el momento de que su padre concibiera su nuevo hijo llegó.

Una corta túnica blanca con los bordes dorados adornaba su elegante y preciosa figura, su cabello había sido desenredado y peinado suelto a sus espaldas.

Jouseph por primera vez lució destrozado ante el hecho de que su hijo tuviera que ver eso.

Y a pesar de que Gozaburo fue suave y gentil, entendiendo que su esposo no quería alargar el sufrimiento más de lo necesario fue rápido.

Cuando Gozaburo lo fue a acariciar para que Jouseph también disfrutara, el rubio lo abrazó y le susurró al oído sin que los ancianos lo vieran.

- Por favor, no. No quiero que Joey sufra más, hazlo rápido, luego haremos el amor como se debe, pero te lo ruego, sé rápido, no te preocupes por mi placer.

Gozaburo lo miró a los ojos y asintió, con sus dedos preparó aquel pequeñito y apretado boquetito entre los testículos y el ano, y penetró a Jouseph con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz. Y a pesar de que fue corto y rápido, Joey se desmayó por la angustia en los brazos de Antul, y los dos donceles apenas más jóvenes que Joey lloraban en silencio, mientras que Jouseph al notar el desvanecimiento de su hijo también lloraba.

Gozaburo lo abrazó como para infundirle sus fuerzas. Jouseph se aferró a él como si se le fuera la vida en eso, y todo llegó a su fin, el castigo acabó y cuando un médico atendió a Joey llevándolo a su recámara por órdenes de Gozaburo y este tomó en sus brazos a Jouseph sacándolo de esa habitación y llevándola a la de ambos, Jouseph estuvo seguro de que en su vientre crecía ya otra vida, y se sintió rabioso y furioso porque él no quería que fuera así.

Y lloró, lloró con toda su alma, y gritó hasta que quedó afónico, y lo único que hizo Gozaburo mientras tanto fue abrazarlo. Mientras, fuera de aquella habitación, un castaño oji-azul (Seto) lamentaba la situación de Jouseph, y se prometía que su esposo jamás iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo, porque él lo tendría dominado y vigilado de tal manera que nunca iba a tener esa oportunidad.

**Continuara...**

Si lo tuyo es el rol yaoi, te aconsejo que entres a los siguientes foros.

En **Mundo Alterno **Ángeles, Demonios, Humanos, Hibridos y Ángeles Oscuros conviven en una apasiónate guerra de pasiones por el poder y el amor.

http://mundoalterno.foros.ws/index.php

En **Mítica** las criaturas mágicas cansados del maltrato al que son sometidas por magos y muggles han declarado la guerra a los humanos y la han ganado ahora son ellos los gobernantes del mundo mágico.

http://mitica. **Kokoro Yakusoku **los diferentes mundos de aire, tierra, fuego, agua, humano, oscuridad, se unen uniendo a diferentes criaturas en un solo corazón.

http://elemtales. **Generación X **los humanos han evolucionado y una rasa mejor a nacido los mutantes. Los pocos humanos, que quedan viven en las ruinas o éntrela revolución o son convertidos en pets.

http://mundoalterno.foros.ws/viewtopic.php?t202

En **Cross Yaoi Academi **jóvenes vampiros y humanos conviven en una escuela internado diurna y nocturna y los pobres humanos no se imaginan las criaturas que son los estudiantes nocturnos. Ambas sesiones diurno (humanos) y nocturno (vampiros) tiene prohibido relacionarse, pero... las reglas están para romperse

http://crossyaoiacademi. 


	4. Temida temporada social

**Capítulo 3: Temida temporada social**

A penas Joey había terminado de leer la carta en sus manos en estado catatónico, cuando sus compañeros y mejores amigos, Alask Yohanes, Ryu Lioncurt y Tristan Taylor entraron a su habitación con unas cartas iguales a las de Joey en su mano. Ryu estaba pálido como un muerto y temblaba como una hoja. Tristan sostenía el papel entre sus manos con ojos incrédulos como si no se pudiera creer lo que este decía, y Alask de plano lloraba asustado y no dudó en arrojarse sobre Joey. Joey, quien estaba en el mismo estado que Tristan, sólo atinó a abrazar a su pelirrojo amigo de ojos bicolor.

Todos sabían lo que decía esa carta, todos los estudiantes de séptimo año del colegio Hogwarts, desde que entraban a primer año, sabían de la carta que recibirían en su séptimo año en la temporada social.

Todos la esperaban con miedo y expectación. Era la carta que te informaba de que había llegado la hora de iniciar el cortejo y conocer a tu prometido, para contraer nupcias al término del cortejo, casi siempre solía ser al término del séptimo año, pero otros no contaban con la suerte de terminarlo y eran casados antes de eso.

- Alask, tranquilízate.

Le susurró Joey aún tan conmocionado como sus amigos.

- Maldita temporada social, la odio, prefiero morirme antes que llegue.

Dijo el pelirrojo histérico. Y al fin las cosas parecieron encajar en su sitio para Ryu, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus manos temblaron, el papel cayó de sus manos y cayó al suelo estallando en llanto. Tristan y Joey también parecieron al fin procesar todo. Joey enterró su rostro en el cabello rojo de Alask con lágrimas en sus ojos y Tristan se recostó en la pared dejándose caer por esta hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados como si con eso pudiera escapar a la realidad.

No todos esperaban la temporada social con miedo, habían alumnos como Shuichi Shindou, un compañero de grado, que conocía a su prometido desde niño y esperaba con mucha ilusión el momento de acabar su séptimo año para casarse con Yuki Eiri, un buen muchacho de diecinueve años que lo adoraba.

Pero para Joey, Alask, Tristan y Ryu significaba el final de su libertad. Significaba el final de lo más que amaban: su independencia. Significaba vivir atado a los deseos y caprichos de un hombre de ahora en adelante. Significaba comenzar a tener hijos cuando aún no se sentían preparados para ello. Significaba afrontar cosas que no querían afrontar.

Sus casos no eran como el de Shuichi, que se casaba con un amigo de la familia, con una persona a la que habían conocido de toda la vida.

No, ellos ni siquiera sabían a quiénes sus padres les habían elegido como prometidos. Normalmente ya desde los quince al doncel se le había elegido pareja, pero también usualmente no se le decía nada del prometido en cuestión a este doncel hasta que llegaba la temporada social de sus diecisiete años.

- No quiero casarme - Dijo Tristan con rabia apretando sus puños - No quiero tener hijos, odio lo que soy, ojalá nunca hubiese nacido siendo un fenómeno, siendo un maldito hermafrodita. - Maldijo furioso.

- No deberíamos maldecir lo que somos - Dijo Ryu con rabia golpeando el suelo con sus manos - Deberíamos poder sentirnos plenos y satisfechos de lo que somos. Deberíamos elegir cuándo casarnos y cuándo tener hijos, porque es nuestro don, no debería ser así. - Sollozó el precioso albino.

- No deberían ser muchas cosas pero lo son.

Se lamentó Alask.

- No es justo. Somos su única esperanza de seguir con la raza humana pero tenemos menos derechos que los mismos perros.

Escupió Joey con rabia apretando sus blancos puños.

- Noah ¿qué te sucede? Estás en el limbo.

Le dijo Marik Ishtar a su amigo, con quien se supone estaba estudiando. Noah enfocó sus ojos azules y miró a Marik.

- Dentro de poco comienza la temporada social ¿verdad?

- Sí - Respondió Marik extrañado - Al menos las notificaciones ya se recibieron.

- Lo que significa - Dijo Noah - Que los de séptimo año conocerán a sus prometidos. - Recordó - Mi hermano mayor Joey está en séptimo - Dijo con tristeza.

Los ojos de Marik lo miraron con resignación y tristeza.

- Lo sé.

- Dentro de un año más nosotros estaremos en ese mismo lugar.

Dijo Noah con un escalofrío. Los ojos de Marik se oscurecieron.

- No, yo estoy en ese lugar desde la cuna prácticamente.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo estoy comprometido desde hace muchos años, Noah, desde que tenía dos años para ser exacto.

- Pero... nadie... no lo...

- No lo sabían, yo se lo pedí a mis padres. Mi padre murió, así como el de Joey, en un accidente de tráfico, mi pa' también iba en el auto. Quedó en coma luego de ese accidente. Los médicos lucharon por su vida y la mía, mi pa' tenía seis meses de embarazo cuando cayó en coma, y mediante una cesárea yo nací. Era un bebé delicado, por las condiciones de salud de mi pa' - Contó Marik, sus ojos idos envuelto en los recuerdos de su historia - Yo nací y mi pa' siguió en coma. Mi abuelo Inan, el padre de mi padre, se hizo cargo de mí y pagó el tratamiento en la mejor clínica para su yerno, mi pa'. Sabes que mi abuelo Inan pertenece al consejo de ancianos y conoces su carácter, igual o peor que el del abuelo de Yugi, pero siempre tuvo un gran amor por su hijo menor, mi padre, y por lo tanto por mi pa', a quien mi padre amaba con locura, por lo que dio todo para que no muriera, o si no al menos muriera dignamente.

> Mi pa' estuvo dos años en coma. Cuando despertó y se recuperó, yo estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años de edad. Hicieron una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar la recuperación de mi pa' y mi cumpleaños. Fue entonces que lo conocí o, mejor dicho, los conocimos. Mi abuelo Inan hizo la fiesta para que mi pa' conociera a su hijo mayor, su otro hijo favorito junto a mi padre, Malak. Era también viudo y tenía un hijo llamado casi idéntico a mí, Malik. Era un año mayor que yo y de hecho yo llevaba mi nombre en su honor, porque Malik sería el futuro heredero de toda la familia Ishtar, el próximo cabeza de familia. Mi abuelo consiguió su propósito, un par de citas y encuentros más, y casó a mi pa' con su hijo mayor y actual cabeza de familia. Mi pa' siempre fue un doncel sumiso y perfecto, tal como le gustaba a mi abuelo. No peleaba y su comportamiento era intachable, amable e introvertido.

> Malik y yo nos volvimos más que primos, hermanos. El tiempo pasó y yo cumplí seis años, él siete, estábamos jugando y caímos en una especie de pozo. Estuvimos toda la noche ahí sin poder salir, abrazados y asustados. Nos encontraron y rescataron en la mañana, pero algo en Malik cambió. Al día siguiente lo supe. Me informaron de la marcha de Malik al colegio en Egipto, y que él era mi prometido. Ya sabes que en las familias como la mía el único incesto que está prohibido es el que es entre hermanos. Debíamos casarnos cuando yo cumpliera doce años - Noah se tapó la boca para ahogar una exclamación de asombro - No te extrañes Noah, mi familia es egipcia y árabe, y desde muy temprana edad, primero las mujeres, luego los donceles, hemos sido obligados a casarnos. Pero mi pa', quien se había casado joven, a sus quince años a penas, por primera vez se reveló y peleó, no sólo contra mi abuelo y su marido, sino contra todos los hombres de la familia Ishtar, nada dispuesto a dejar que me llenaran de hijos ya a los quince años, y mucho menos con un niño como Malik, a penas un año mayor que yo. Y por primera vez, Inan Ishtar cedió a los ruegos, gritos, reclamaciones y lágrimas de alguien, y decidió darme el plazo de acabar el colegio antes de casarme con Malik, siempre y cuando no diera problemas porque a la primera me sacaría del colegio y me casaría con Malik.

> El día de lo del pozo fue la última vez que miré con cariño a Malik. Luego de eso sólo coincidimos en las vacaciones. Pero nada volvió a ser igual, sólo nos unía el matrimonio de nuestros respectivos padres y nuestros hermanitos. Yo me alejé de él y al menos eso él lo supo respetar y no me presionó más. Fue él mismo quien fue donde mi abuelo, y no pidió mi mano, no, claro que no, se paró frente a él y le dijo 'Marik Ishtar es mío, será mi pareja'. Mi abuelo estaba orgulloso de él, su perfecto heredero, y de su actitud, así que no se lo negó. - Terminó de relatar Marik.

- Oh, amigo - Dijo Noah y lo abrazó - Lo siento tanto, lamento no haberte apoyado, yo no lo sabía.

- Porque yo no quise que nadie lo supiera, y porque aún ahora no quiero que nadie lo sepa, aún dentro de lo que cabe quiero llevar una vida lo más normal posible, al menos un año más.

- A veces me dan ganas de hacerle caso a las propuestas locas de Antul y armarme con una automática para entrarle a tiros a todos los hombres, total los donceles solos nos damos a basto suficiente para reproducirnos entre nosotros.

Dijo Noah y consiguió lo que quería, sacar una sonrisa del triste rostro de su amigo de cabellos color arena y ojos violetas.

- Sería divertido.

Dijo entornando los ojos Marik, divertido por las ocurrencias del cuervo.

Alask y Antul estaban extrañados en el salón de juntas, esperando a Alistar Yohanes, el hermano gemelo de Alask. Alask era mayor que Alistar por varios minutos pero nadie que lo viera lo diría, cualquiera pensaría que Alistar era el mayor. Alistar era mucho más alto y fuerte que Alask. Sus facciones más varoniles, sus ojos grises y su cabello rojo.

Los tres hermanos Yohanes habían sido muy unidos de pequeños, pero a medida que empezaron a crecer y a hacerse las diferencias más notables, Alistar un hombre, Antul y Alask donceles, se fueron separando, hasta que aquel amor y aquella travesura fraternal al momento de Antul entrar al colego y Alask a su segundo año sólo era un recuerdo lejano.

Y Alistar llegó, vestía elegantemente de negro como Antul, a diferencia de Alask, quien vestía de blanco contrastando con ambos, aunque los tres lucían muy elegantes y hermosos como sólo podían lucir los Yohanes, con sus estrambóticas plumas de cuervos en los cabellos, rojas las de los gemelos y negras las de Antul.

Alask fue el primero en hacer un movimiento y saludar a su hermano gemelo con un beso en la mejilla, Alistar le correspondió fríamente y lo mismo con Antul.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alistar¿Por qué nos citaste?

Preguntó Antul.

- ¿Le sucedió algo a Pa'?

Preguntó Alask preocupado.

- Sí y no. De ahora en adelante pa' no dará más las órdenes, las daré yo. - Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados. - Ustedes recuerdan bien que a la muerte de nuestro padre, Alask y yo éramos niños, y tú, Antul, eras a penas un bebé de año y medio. Así que como pa' se hizo cargo del imperio Yohanes, lo dejaron en paz con la ley que indicaba que sólo son permitidos cinco años de luto por la viudez. Pero yo ya cumplí la mayoría de edad junto a ti, Alask... o no junto a ti, no olvidé que eres un doncel hermanito, y nunca serás independiente - Se burló Alistar, Alask desvió sus ojitos bicolor dolidos y Antul miró a Alistar con rabia.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Alistar?

Escupió Antul con los dientes y los puños apretados.

- Muy simple: reclamé el poder del imperio Yohanes, que por derecho me pertenece al ser el único que conservará el apellido después de casado. - Alask y Antul se miraron horrorizados al entender lo que eso significaba - Así que al ya no estar frente al imperio Yohanes, pues nuestro padre Alan es aún joven, Antul, Alask, a penas tiene treinta y cuatro años, y ya no le permitirán guardar luto; se tiene que casar nuevamente - Exteriorizó Alistar tranquilamente los pensamientos de sus dos hermanos - Pero no se preocupen, le conseguí un buen compromiso a nuestro pa'. Malak Ishtar, un rico príncipe árabe, su padre Inan Ishtar le buscaba un segundo consorte, y definitivamente cuando le planteé la proposición de que fuera nuestro padre, un hermafrodita que se ha mantenido casto y entregado a sus hijos desde que enviudó, los Ishtar no dudaron en aceptar.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste eso a pa'?

Gritó Antul horrorizado lanzándose sobre Alistar, pero este de un sólo golpe lo empujó lanzándolo contra el regazo de Alask. Alask sostuvo a su hermano antes de dar un paso alante y mirar a Alistar a los ojos, con los suyos bicolor llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres, Alistar, que le haces eso al vientre del que saliste? Pa' te ha amado con toda su alma, te lo ha dado todo: sus mejores años, su amor, su cariño; y tú le pagas condenándolo justamente a lo que más odia, a ser dependiente, a casarlo nuevamente.

Trató de hacerlo razonar Alask, tratando de no llorar. Alistar lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ay, qué patético eres, Alask. Hago lo mejor para él. Los donceles están para dar hijos, no para hacer trabajos de hombres.

- Pa' no te enseñó eso, Alistar. Te enseñó la igualdad entre ustedes y nosotros. Te enseñó con su sudor y su esfuerzo que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que ustedes. ¿Por qué ahora haces esto?

Le preguntó Antul, y él sí no contuvo sus lágrimas.

- Nosotros nos queríamos Alistar ¿Por qué haces esto?

Le reprochó Alask limpiando sus lágrimas. Alistar cerró los ojos para no ver.

- No los quería Antul, Alask, aún los quiero - Se sinceró el pelirrojo varón - Fueron ustedes los que se alejaron de mí, yo nunca me alejé de ustedes. Los esperé pero nunca volvieron a ser los mismos luego de que tú entraste a este maldito lugar, Alask, luego de eso dejaste de ser mi hermano gemelo, mi alma gemela y contagiaste a Antul. Pero yo nunca los dejé de querer y nunca lo dejaré de hacer. Por eso he hecho lo mejor para ustedes - Dijo recobrando su frialdad - Los he comprometido a ambos.

- ¿QUÉ?

Gritaron ambos donceles.

- No puedes, yo aún no tengo la edad.

Gritó Antul histérico de miedo. Alask negó horrorizado mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- Ven, miren el error de pa', no les dio el ejemplo de un matrimonio y ahora ustedes reaccionan como liberales con esas tontas ideas de libertad. Los donceles no están para trabajar, para eso está el hombre, los donceles están para estar en casa, tranquilos con los hijos y el marido nada más. - Dijo Alistar duramente - Hice un trato con nuestro pa' - Sonrió Alistar con crueldad - Verán, padre aceptó casarse en la apertura de la temporada social, de hecho su boda con Malak Ishtar será la primera fiesta de la temporada social. Y a cambio de eso, yo accedí a esperar que tú terminaras tu sexto y séptimo año para casarte. Y lo mismo contigo Alask. Cuando en unos meses te gradúes de séptimo año, te casarás. Así que agradézcanle a nuestro adorado pa' que no se casarán a la misma vez que él. - Les dijo Alistar con crueldad.

Alask sólo pudo negar con la cabeza con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y el alma rota, mientras Antul mirando con tristeza y pena a su hermano y llorando le decía:

- Eres un monstruo, Alistar.

Alistar les sonrió burlonamente.

- Ya saben que la temporada social se inicia en un mes. Les llegarán las cosas necesarias para que luzcan presentables para la boda y conozcan a sus prometidos.

Y con esas burlonas palabras Alistar salió. Dejando atrás a sus dos derrotados hermanos, abrazándose en busca de algo de consuelo.

Al salir, Alistar tropezó con un hermoso muchacho que le quitó el aliento: sus cabellos largos castaños ondulados en las puntas, y sus ojos grandes y verdes.

El chico lo miró unos segundo ensimismado, antes de oír el llanto que salía del interior de la sala de Antul y Alask. Entonces su mirada fue recelosa, rebelde y furiosa.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?

Preguntó dándole una imprevista bofetada. Alistar sonrió por ese gesto acariciando su mejilla.

- Entra y averígualo tú mismo...

- Anecuze Aeló - Se presentó desafiante el doncel.

- Alistar Yohanes - Se presentó el pelirrojo con maldad - Y pronto descubrirás que soy el peor enemigo que pudiste hacerte, hermoso Anecuze. - Y el pelirrojo se fue.

Ane lo miró con rabia, no sabía por qué ese pelirrojo le caía mal, y entró deprisa a la sala a ver qué le sucedía a sus amigos.

Mientras, en su habitación, Marik Ishtar recibía la misma noticia pero de boca de un hermoso doncel de treinta y un años, su pa'.

- ¿Por qué Malak tomará segundo consorte, pa'? Hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Anain Ishtar miró a su adorado hijo mayor y suspiró.

- Es mi culpa. Nos peleamos. Ya tengo cinco hijos, Marik, seis si cuento a Malik, a quien he criado, y he perdido cuatro embarazos: Uno en un asalto de los bandidos en una caravana en el desierto. Otro en una pelea cuando caí por las escaleras. Otro de forma natural por el tiempo que estuve en coma y que mi cuerpo no estaba preparado cuando recién me casé con Malak, y otro en pleno parto por la negligencia médica que dejaron que se asfixiara con el cordón umbilical. Son diez niños en mi vida, en mi alma, Marik, aunque en mis brazos hayan sólo seis y tres ya no sean tan niños. Ya no quiero más, Marik. No quiero tener más hijos. Tres donceles, tres varones ¿Qué más quieren de mí? Mi hijo más pequeño es un varón de tres años. Ya no quiero ni puedo tener más hijos. Nos peleamos y me dijo que si me negaba a tener otro hijo, entonces lo haría a la fuerza. Le dije que prefería matarme y me dijo que entonces tomaría un segundo consorte; yo siempre lo supe incapaz de eso, así que lo reté, le dije que lo hiciera y que me dejara en paz. Me dijo que así lo haría, y entonces apareció ese Yohanes con su propuesta para su pa' e Inan aceptó y Malak, enojado conmigo, tampoco dudó en aceptarlo. - Se lamentó Anain - Ya lo vi, se llama Alan Yohanes, es una belleza pelirroja con esas extrañas plumas de cuervo en su cabello, como sus hijos mayores - Recordó Anain - No tiene ni ganas de casarse, ni de tener hijos, se ve tan triste como yo, Marik - Recordó Anain sintiéndose culpable de la suerte del otro doncel - Y todo fue inútil, Marik, se va a volver a casar para tener más hijos y la última vez que nos acostamos quedé en estado de nuevo. Justamente lo que no quería.

Marik cerró sus ojos abatido con un suspiro.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Aún no se lo digo, lo descubrió Alan Yohanes. Es un hombre extraño. Nos dejaron solos para que habláramos y nos conociéramos. Me dijo porque lo recuerdo claramente "yo no me quiero casar y me caso, y tú no querías tener más hijos y estás embarazado". Me hice la prueba hace una semana y dio positivo ¿Irónico no? - Se burló Anain sin humor de sí mismo.

Marik no supo qué decir y sólo abrazó a su pa'.

- No sé qué decirte pa', sólo sé que te amo y que estaré contigo siempre.

Le prometió Marik. Anain lo miró con una sonrisa a los ojos.

- Ojalá y a tu edad yo hubiese sido la mitad de valiente que tú.

Deseó Anain.

- Tú eres mucho más valiente que yo - Le dijo Marik con lágrimas en los ojos - Tú aceptas y haces frente a esta vida, yo le huyo pa', yo le huyo porque soy cobarde y le tengo miedo.

Eran vecinos de alcoba, fue inevitable que Marik y Antul se encontraran a la noche luego de la partida del pa' de Marik. Se miraron, se entendieron sin palabras y se abrazaron.

- No es justo.

Susurró Antul.

- No, no lo es.

Corroboró Marik.

Alan Yohanes se mecía en una mecedora de la sala de su casa mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado; vestía un pijama blanco, su cabello rojo con plumas de cuervo estaba atado en una descuidada coleta que caía por su espalda, y algunos mechones se escapaban enmarcando su hermoso rostro de facciones finas y hermosas, sus ojos eran tristes y azules mientras sus manos blancas y delicadas sostenían un retrato suyo y de sus tres hijos cuando estos eran aún más pequeños. Sintió a Alistar llegar, entrar en la sala y quedarse mirándolo.

- ¿Listo para la boda pa'? Antul y Alask ya lo saben, están tan contentos como tú - Ironizó y con una risa macabra salió de la sala, planeando como joderle la vida al hermoso Anecuze Aeló, enseñarle su lugar y hacerle pagar ese golpe.

De los ojos de Alan salió una lágrima de tristeza acompañada de varias más.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo machista parí de mis entrañas?

Se lamentó el pelirrojo mayor.

**Continuara...**

Si lo tuyo es el rol yaoi, te aconsejo que entres a los siguientes foros.

En **Mundo Alterno **Ángeles, Demonios, Humanos, Hibridos y Ángeles Oscuros conviven en una apasiónate guerra de pasiones por el poder y el amor.

http://mundoalterno.foros.ws/index.php

En **Mítica** las criaturas mágicas cansados del maltrato al que son sometidas por magos y muggles han declarado la guerra a los humanos y la han ganado ahora son ellos los gobernantes del mundo mágico.

http://mitica. **Kokoro Yakusoku **los diferentes mundos de aire, tierra, fuego, agua, humano, oscuridad, se unen uniendo a diferentes criaturas en un solo corazón.

http://elemtales. **Generación X **los humanos han evolucionado y una rasa mejor a nacido los mutantes. Los pocos humanos, que quedan viven en las ruinas o éntrela revolución o son convertidos en pets.

http://mundoalterno.foros.ws/viewtopic.php?t202

En **Cross Yaoi Academi **jóvenes vampiros y humanos conviven en una escuela internado diurna y nocturna y los pobres humanos no se imaginan las criaturas que son los estudiantes nocturnos. Ambas sesiones diurno (humanos) y nocturno (vampiros) tiene prohibido relacionarse, pero... las reglas están para romperse

http://crossyaoiacademi.


	5. Temida temporada social, segunda parte

** Capítulo 4: Temida temporada social, segunda parte. **

Gozaburo Kaiba miró al doctor preocupado.

- ¿Qué tiene?

Preguntó Gozaburo preocupado. El doctor lo miró con pesar y suspiró.

- El señor Jouseph tiene una depresión severa, por eso su apatía, el que haya dejado de comer y sólo se la pase en la cama llorando.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?

Preguntó Gozaburo preocupado.

- Los medicamentos quedan fuera de alcance por su embarazo. Sólo puedo aconsejar tratamiento con un psicólogo profesional, y mucho cariño y paciencia, señor Kaiba.

Dijo el médico.

--------------

Gozaburo entró a la habitación que compartía con Jouseph y se acercó a la cama donde este yacía acostado y arropado hasta la cabeza.

- Jouseph...

Lo llamó suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tocó suavemente el hombro, mientras le retiraba la sábana del rostro. Jouseph estaba despierto pero ni lo miró; su estado era apático, triste, y a Gozaburo le partía el corazón verlo así.

- Jouseph, amor, tienes que reaccionar.

Nuevamente sin respuesta, sólo una lágrima rodando de los dorados ojos, seguida por varias más.

- Jou, le vas a hacer daño al bebé.

Trató de buscar algo que lo hiciera reaccionar, y lo hizo, pero no del modo que Gozaburo esperaba. Jouseph se sentó en la cama, sus dorados ojos ardían de rabia.

- No lo quiero, no quiero a este maldito engendro que crece en mi vientre.

Gritó furioso. Gozaburo se levantó retrocediendo sorprendido. Jouseph nunca había reaccionado así, Jouseph siempre había amado a sus bebés desde que supo que crecían en su vientre.

- Jou...

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué a nosotros?

Preguntó Jouseph y se derrumbó sobre el lecho llorando.

--------------

- Anain ¿puedo pasar?

Preguntó Malak Ishtar entrando a la habitación de su esposo.

- Ya estás dentro. - Dijo Anain levantando la mirada ligeramente del libro que leía para ignorarlo y volverse a concentrar en su lectura.

- Anain, por favor, no te pongas así.

Le pidió Malak acariciando un mechón del cabello de su amado. Anain apartó su mano de un manotazo.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga si estás tomando un segundo consorte? Y eso no lo quiere él, ni lo quiero yo.

Escupió Anain con rabia, levantándose de su asiento. Siempre, con excepción del día que defendió a Marik logrando postergar su boda con Malik, había sido un doncel sumiso y callado, por lo que el exabrupto confundió a Malak y lo dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Te he dado los mejores años de mi vida. Te he parido varios hijos, pero aún así tú me presionas, me exiges. ¿No es hora acaso de que tú me des algo a mí? - preguntó Anain dolido - Sólo te pedí que no tuviéramos más hijos. Tenemos un hijo de tres años. Al menos hasta dentro de unos tres o cuatro años más. Pero tú no, tú querías tener un hijo inmediatamente, así que te buscaste un segundo consorte ¿verdad? Yo no me merecía eso, Malak, no me lo merecía.

- Anain...

- No, ahora me toca a mí. Ya no me pienso quedar callado. Luego de esto haz lo que quieras, pero ahora me vas a escuchar. Hiciste todo esto por tu estúpido orgullo de macho. Y lo peor es que no te importa cuán desgraciado has hecho al pobre Alan Yohanes, aceptando la propuesta del demonio que tiene por hijo varón, y a mí traicionándome de esa forma - Anain se alejó de Malak y caminó hacia la puerta - Pero entérate de algo. Estoy nuevamente embarazado, como tanto querías. Me dejaste en estado la última que tuvimos relaciones. Sólo espero que seas capaz de tratar a los hijos que tengas con Alan como a los míos, o ninguno de los dos te lo perdonaremos jamás. - Dijo Anain duramente, y abriendo la puerta salió de la habitación, dejando a un aturdido y boquiabierto Malak Ishtar atrás.

No fue hasta que Anain estuvo frente a la fuente del jardín, y su hijo pequeño corrió al verlo arrojándose a sus brazos, que el fértil adulto procesó lo que había hecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, mientras tomaba a su pequeño en brazos, por haber enfrentado a su marido y por él mismo por primera vez en su vida.

--------------

Alan estaba encerrado en su habitación, mirando como muchas otras veces por la ventana, anhelando una libertad que sabía muy pronto perdería.

Escuchó un estruendo en la primera planta de la casa y salió apresuradamente a ver qué pasaba.

El estruendo había sido causado por Alistar y David.

David era sobrino de Alan. Un doncel libre que había tenido la dicha de casarse voluntariamente y por amor. Su pa' y su padre habían muerto cuando él era muy joven y a penas tenía diez años, así que el único padre que había conocido había sido Alan Yohanes, y Antul, Alask y Alistar eran los únicos hermanos que tenía, por eso su reacción al enterarse de todo. Había salido de su casa dejando a los niños con la niñera sin esperar a su marido, y había ido a la casa donde pasó toda su adolescencia, y nada más ver a Alistar le había soltado un puñetazo haciéndolo trastabillar y tirando un florero al tropezar con él.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Le preguntó Alistar molesto, llevándose una mano al rostro.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, te pregunto yo?

Le retó David casi escupiendo fuego. Alan llegó en ese momento.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Preguntó confuso.

- Pa' Alan. - Dijo David acercándose a él y abrazándolo. - Ya me enteré de lo que él pequeño monstruo este te hizo. Vine a ajustarle las tuercas. No puede tratarlos así. Ni a Alask, ni a Antul, y mucho menos a ti.

- Claro que puedo. Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho.

- Nosotros somos el futuro. Sin nosotros todo se acaba.

Estalló David.

- Ustedes sin un hombre de verdad no son nada.

Le dijo Alistar con firmeza.

- Eres un...

Pero David fue detenido por Alan.

- Basta ya, basta. ¿Qué pretenden¿Matarme? Ya tengo suficiente como para soportar más. Basta.

Suplicó el doncel mayor.

--------------

Noah y Yugi estaban jugando de mano en la habitación de este primero. Rodaban por la cama entre un juguetón forcejeo. Al final ganó Yugi, quedando sentado sobre el vientre de su amigo.

Los dos reían y les costaba trabajo respirar, en ese momento, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un imponente castaño.

- ¡Noah!

Exclamó Gozaburo.

- Papá.

Balbuceó Noah sacándose de encima a Yugi de un empujón. Yugi cayó sobre la cama de culo y se levantó de inmediato arreglándose la ropa.

- Lo siento, señor Kaiba, estábamos jugando.

Se disculpó el inocente tricolor.

Gozaburo sabía que era así. Pero si alguien los veía no pensarían igual y los castigarían, y él ya tenía suficiente con el castigo y el estado de Jouseph como para soportar algo más.

- No jueguen de esa forma - Les advirtió - Noah, necesito hablar contigo y tus hermanos.

- Iré a buscar a Joey entonces.

Dijo el joven parándose de la cama.

- Yo mandaré a Mokuba para acá.

Dijo Yugi.

- Gracias, joven Motu.

Dijo Gozaburo cediéndole la salida de la habitación.

--------------

En cuanto Gozaburo les expuso la situación, los tres jóvenes se sintieron devastados. Joey lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar mirar con rabia a Gozaburo, culpándolo indirectamente de todo. Para él, Gozaburo era su padre, pero no supo recordar en qué momento lo dejó de llamar padre y comenzó a llamarlo Gozaburo.

Mokuba se abrazó a su padre llorando y Noah se dividía entre las ganas de moler a alguien a golpes, y llorar tan desconsoladamente como Mokuba.

Fueron a la mansión Kaiba y fueron los tres directo a ver a Jouseph.

Lo encontraron tirado en la cama. Llevaba un pijama negro con detalles en dorado, y estaba de lado en la cama triste y decaído.

Sus hijos corrieron a sus brazos y se abalanzaron sobre él.

- Pa' ¿qué te pasa?

Le preguntó Joey preocupado.

- No lo soporto. Mi orgullo, mi dignidad, acabaron con todo. No me dejaron nada.

Sollozó el de ojos dorados.

- Pa' no llores, por favor. No quiero que llores - Sollozó Mokuba abrazándolo con fuerza. Pero al sentir el cariño de su hijo y el que él sentía por estos, Jouseph no pudo evitar llorar más, porque por mucho que lo intentaba no se veía capaz de aceptar al bebé en su interior.

- Ellos van a pagar por esto. - Juro Noah limpiando las mejillas de su pa'. - Les daremos una lección.

- Sí, definitivamente - Lo apoyó Joey aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- No - Pidió Jouseph sobresaltado - No quiero que los castiguen y los humillen a ustedes también, por favor, no - Rogó desesperado.

Y el alma de sus tres hijos se rompió al ver el espíritu de su adorado pa' reducido a la nada.

--------------

Anecuze salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaban sus padres. Horrorizado, corrió sin dirección hasta que chocó con alguien, precipitándose al suelo sobre este.

- ¿Ane¿Qué te sucede?

Preguntó Alask preocupado, sentándose en el suelo. Había sido el pelirrojo con quien Anecuze había chocado. El de cabellos largos, castaños y ondulados en las puntas, y grandes ojos verdes, rompió en llanto al fin abalanzándose sobre los brazos de Alask. Alask lo recibió en estos abrazándolo.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Ane?

- Tengo prometido. El cortejo empieza en la primera fiesta de la temporada social y la boda es en navidades. Dentro de cuatro meses.

Dijo Ane aterrorizado.

- Oh, Ane. ¿Quién es?

Ane lo miró a los ojos antes de decir el nombre que desde hacía unos segundos se había vuelto para él, símbolo de terror.

- Tu hermano Alistar.

Alask abrió grande sus ojos bicolor quedando atónito.

--------------

Sólo fue curiosidad lo que llevó a Ryu Lioncurt a la biblioteca del colegio. Pero no buscó entre los libros nuevos, buscó en el almacén los viejos libros almacenados en cajas, algunos mohosos y hasta corroídos por el tiempo. Pero le llamó la atención en especial uno titulado "La Inquisición Católica".

Estuvo dos noches enteras leyendo ese libro y lo que le hacían a la gente. Y sólo podía pensar que si él fuera sometido a vejaciones iguales, también aceptaría cualquier cosa, aunque no la hubiera hecho buscando la muerte para poner fin a su sufrimiento.

Al terminar el libro curiosamente Ryu recibió la visita de su amigo Yugi, un año menor que él.

- Uff, que ojeras Ryu. ¿Qué haces?

- Yugi ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de la Inquisición?

Preguntó Ryu. Yugi frunció el ceño.

- Es algo muy antiguo. De cuando las mujeres eran fértiles, si no me equivoco. Algo religioso creo, no sé bien.

Dijo Yugi.

- Correcto.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Ellos ejecutaban a la gente frente al pueblo para subyugar a las personas. Para imponer el terror y someterlos.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo¿para qué me cuentas eso?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Hacen lo mismo con nosotros.

- Ahora sí me perdí.

- ¿Por qué nos obligan a ver cuando castigan a un doncel?

Preguntó Ryu.

- ¿Porque es parte del castigo? - Preguntó Yugi inocentemente confundido.

- No. Porque saben que nos aterra la sola idea de pasar por lo mismo que esos pobres desdichados. Así que nos mantienen sometidos a través del terror, del miedo, para que no nos revelemos. - Dijo Ryu.

- Pero...

- No hay pero que valga. Explícame por qué cuando se duda de la virginidad de un doncel, lo castigan obligándolo frente a testigos a mantener relaciones con su prometido para comprobar si es virgen.

- Para asegurarse de la descendencia de los hijos. Que sean de ellos, y eso sólo se puede comprobar si el doncel es virgen.

- O con una prueba de ADN.

- Para eso habría que esperar a que el bebé naciera.

- Y para probar que un doncel es virgen sólo haría falta la prueba de un ginecólogo. Pero eso no nos asustaría. En cambio lo que hacen nos aterra. La humillación, la vejación. Saben que mientras hagan eso nos tendrán sometidos por el yugo del miedo. Están arrobados de poder y les gusta estarlo. Y para eso, la clase verdaderamente dominante debe de ser sometida: nosotros.

- Ellos nos superan en fuerza y número.

- Pero dependen de nosotros. Sin nosotros no hay más descendencia.

- Ryu, todo lo que dices es verdad. Tienes razón. Pero de qué vale darnos cuenta, si nos resistiéramos nos someterían a la fuerza. Si nos negáramos a engendrar nos violarían. Nos obligarían a parir hijos hasta volvernos locos de desesperación. Soy nieto de Salomón Motu. Un hombre que no tuvo piedad con su propio hijo hermafrodita. - Dijo Yugi derrotado sentándose en la cama de Ryu junto a él.

- Por qué dices esto.

- Mi abuelo pertenece al consejo de ancianos. Tiene acceso a libros y expedientes que nadie más tiene - Rememoró Yugi con lágrimas en sus ojos - Una vez llevó unos archivos a casa, y mi pa' los encontró de casualidad y los leyó - Lloró Yugi mientras recordaba la historia - Hablaba de un grupo de hermafroditas que se revelaron contra el yugo de los varones. Fue horrible lo que contaban esos expedientes. Los torturaron Ryu, los violaron y les obligaron a parir hijos hasta que, según los expedientes, perdieron la cordura. Ni les permitían morir, muchos trataron de suicidarse y se los impidieron, los tenían vigilados día y noche. Hasta que enloquecieron... y cuando sus vientres dejaron de dar, hijos los mataron.

Ryu jadeó horrorizado.

- Es horrible. Pero no entiendo por qué lloras así. Es espantoso, pero lloras como si esos hermafroditas fueran tu sangre.

- No ellos - Negó Yugi con su tricolor cabeza - Pero mi pa' sí lo era - Sollozó limpiando sus lágrimas en vano, pues de sus ojos salían más - A raíz de lo que leyó mi pa', también soñó con la libertad. Interiorizó la verdad de esta raza y soñó con la igualdad de derechos. Él pensó que como Salomón era su padre, a lo mejor lo oiría. Mi abuelo le gritó, le pegó y lo casó. Sin cortejo previo, sin su consentimiento. Mi padre huyó en su noche de bodas, antes de consumar la unión. Formó una pequeña revolución, en su mayoría mujeres y uno que otro doncel de clase pobre, los que muchas veces corren con peor suerte que nosotros. Pero el escándalo se mantuvo en secreto. Mi abuelo les dio cacería, los buscó. Y los encontró. Mató a todas las mujeres. Llevó a los donceles pobres a los laboratorios para que sufrieran lo mismo que aquellos de la revolución que leyó mi pa', y si él no corrió esa misma suerte fue porque... porque era su hijo. Lo devolvió con su marido. Mi pa' sufrió castigos y vejaciones por él sin piedad, por su desafío. Así nací yo. Producto de esas vejaciones y maldad. Pero mi pa' siempre soñó con la libertad. Así que hizo como el señor Jouseph, a escondidas bebía hierbas.

> Cuando yo cumplí cinco años lo descubrieron. El castigo fue el que ya conoces y entonces quedó embarazado por segunda vez. Era sólo un niño, Ryu - Recordó Yugi, mientras Ryu lo abrazaba acunándolo contra su pecho y limpiándole los mocos con una camisa que tomó de su gabetero, dejándolo hablar para que se desahogara - Entré al cuarto de mi pa' y él me pidió que le trajera un cuchillo, que necesitaba cortar algo. Yo era inocente, a mí nadie me vigilaba, así que lo hice. Esa noche dormía en mi cuarto escuché ruidos, así que fui al cuarto de mis papás. Mi pa' había matado a mi padre y se había cortado las venas. Se estaba desangrando cuando yo llegué. Me dio un diario. Su diario, donde contaba todo lo que yo te acabo de contar. Me dijo que lo ocultara, que corriera y lo escondiera de mi abuelo, y que cuando fuera grande lo leyera, y así lo comprendería. Yo no entendía nada. Así que lo obedecí y volví a su lado. Estaba pálido, pero aún así, me tomó en sus brazos, llenado mi pijama con su sangre, se sentó conmigo en la mecedora y me empezó a cantar una nana. Hasta que me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté, fue porque los médicos me despertaron asustados de que yo estuviera muerto. Yo fui el único que sobrevivió esa noche.

- Pero los periódicos decían que tus padres murieron en un accidente.

- Eso hizo creer mi abuelo. Durante años mi mente borró el recuerdo del diario, hasta que una vez en segundo año, cuando fuimos a visitar a Joey, a ti y a Noah, yo vi al señor Jouseph con un diario curiosamente con el mismo diseño del de mi pa'. Cuando regresé a casa del abuelo, le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a mi antigua casa. Busqué el diario, lo encontré y lo leí. Y eso es todo.

Ryu siguió acunando a Yugi hasta que su llanto se calmó un poco.

- Yugi... ¿Por qué tu pa' no te mató a ti también como se mató con un hijo en el vientre?

- Según su diario, porque me amaba tanto y de forma tan egoísta, que no podía liberarme. Porque según él, la muerte era la única libertad para los hermafroditas, y me pedía perdón por eso.

- Dios, Yugi¿qué clase de monstruos nos gobiernan?

- Unos que no se tentarían el alma para acabar con nosotros si nos reveláramos. Por eso es mejor callar Ryu. Después de todo, podría ser peor.

- Para muchos es peor Yugi. Alguien tiene que decir basta.

- Pero no se puede. El que grita 'basta' es callado por cien gritos más de 'calla'. Por cien manos más que lo someten hasta que lo vuelven nada.

- ¿Entonces siempre estaremos sometidos, Yugi?

- A mí también me gustaría ser libre. Pero una revolución nunca tendría éxito.

- Si nos rendimos antes de comenzar, jamás lo tendrá.

Fue la respuesta de Ryu. Yugi quería gritar 'tomemos las armas y revelémonos', pero él recordaba a su padre, su tierna belleza marchita, su sonrisa dulce e inocente arrancada a tierna edad, y a él le aterraba terminar igual. Ryu tenía razón, los controlaban por miedo y terror.

Porque era el terror la mejor y más grande arma que tenían contra ellos.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Preguntó Yugi.

**Continuara...**


	6. A sólo momentos de la ceremonia

**Capítulo 5: A sólo momentos de la ceremonia**

Tanto Antul como Alistar se dirigieron al cuarto de su padre nada más llegar a la mansión Yohanes. Entraron sin llamar.

Su padre estaba trepado como un muñeco sin voluntad en una pequeña tarima, siendo vestido pos las doncellas, con una hermosa túnica ceremonial de boda color crema, con detalles en oro.

Alan Yohanes volteó el rostro hacia sus hijos al oírlos entrar y, haciendo a las doncellas retroceder con un gesto de su mano, abrió los brazos para recibir a sus niños en ellos.

Alask y Antul se arrojaron sobre él.

- Pa'.

Dijo Antul desesperado abrazándolo. Alask no dijo nada, sólo enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

Alan se obligó a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa fue triste. Y separándose ligeramente de sus hijos con una sonrisa, los miró de arriba abajo.

- Se ven hermosos.

Sonrió melancólico. Y era cierto. Antul llevaba una túnica azul de corte juvenil y se suponía que recatado, aunque en él se veía coqueto, que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Y Alask llevaba una elegante túnica negra, con detalles en rojo como su cabello. La túnica en corte de V arriba se amoldaba a su cuerpo tomando vuelo y cayendo con elegancia y suavidad desde su cintura. Ambos llevaban los cabellos peinados y sueltos, a diferencia de Alan, a quien le habían hecho una larga trenza entrelazada con hilos de oro en el cabello.

- Tú te ves precioso, pa'.

Dijo Antul tratando de no llorar.

- Jamás había visto a alguien tan triste como tú, pa'.

Se lamentó Alask.

- No es tan malo, podría ser peor. Al menos Malak Ishtar es alguien de estatus.

Trató de animarlos Alan.

- Y serás su segundo consorte.

Dijo Antul, quien no encontraba ningún consuelo en ese hecho.

---------

Joey se terminó de arreglar el largo cabello rubio en una sencilla pero elegante cola de caballo, amarrada con un listón dorado y esmeralda a juego con su túnica.

Sintió la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse y por ella entraron sus dos hermanos menores Noah y Mokuba. Ambos vestidos de color azul y luciendo hermosos pues las túnicas hacían resaltar sus ojos azules como los de todo Kaiba.

Jouseph... Los tres jóvenes donceles irían con Seto Kaiba. Pues Gozaburo no quería dejar solo a Jouseph, y este no estaba en condiciones de salir a ningún lado.

Su depresión lo había hundido casi en el autismo, lo que tenía destrozados a sus hijos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de salir ni asistir a ninguna boda, pero tenían que hacerlo, Antul y Alask contaban con ellos.

---------

Anecuze Aeló llevaba su cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas de color castaño, lavado y pulcramente desenredado, aunque suelto; una túnica elegante de color negro con bordados en verde y esmeraldas que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

Como prometido de Alistar, era su deber estar junto al varón de la familia Yohanes. Por él preferiría estar en una jaula encerrado con chacales hambrientos pero la decisión no era de él, sino de sus padres. Por eso estaba ahora frente a la mansión de la familia Yohanes con su dama de compañía.

Fueron guiados a la sala por el mayordomo. Ane sentía que sus piernas temblaban y temió caer al suelo. Pero mantuvo su entereza y ocultó su temor.

Alistar apareció desde un pasillo; portaba una túnica de gala de color negro y rojo. Sonrió malicioso al ver a su prometido y, acercándose a él, tomó su mano y la besó con un gesto burlón. Ane se sintió estremecer y su primer impulso fue retirar su delicada mano de las más grandes del pelirrojo de ojos grises, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

Preguntó en un susurro tratando de contener el temblor de su voz. Alistar sonrió con malicia y, tomándolo de la cintura, lo acercó hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente juntos y lo miró a los ojos. Verde contra gris.

- Te prometí que lamentarías aquel golpe, Anecuze Aeló, además adoro tu cabello. Me encantará que mis hijos sean pelirrojos pero con el cabello ondulado como tú.

Sonrió Alistar con malicia, tomando los labios de su prometido de improvisto y besándolo en el que sería el primer beso de muchos más que aún faltaban.

---------

Seto miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de frustración.

- Donceles, que mucho tardan.

Se quejó. Pero de inmediato tuvo que callar, aunque su boca se abrió de la impresión que le causó ver a sus dos hermanos y a Joey bajar juntos las escaleras. Tanta belleza junta debía ser un pecado.

- Se ven hermosos.

Los dos más jóvenes sonrieron, dándose una vuelta para su hermano.

- No nos vemos, somos hermosos.

Dijo Noah con un guiño coqueto.

- Tú también una vuelta para que Seto te vea, Joey.

Dijo Mokuba entusiasmado y Joey no tuvo el corazón para decepcionarlo, así que así lo hizo. Seto silbó bajito.

- Mucha azúcar y yo diabético.

Bromeó haciendo reír a sus dos hermanos e incluso arrancando una sonrisa a Joey.

- Ahora tú date una vuelta para nosotros, Seto.

Ordenó Mokuba. Seto sonrió pero obedeció a su hermanito. Mokuba y Noah silbaron, Joey se limitó a verlo embobado y, al darse cuenta, se apresuro a reaccionar, fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó el ojidorado.

---------

Marik Ishtar terminó de amarrarse los zapatos apesadumbrado, cuando oyó que llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Su dama de compañía no estaba, por lo que se supone que no debía abrir la puerta, pero como supuso que sería su padre Anain para venirlo a buscar y partir a la boda de Malak y Alan, abrió muy quitado de la pena la puerta de su recámara, y retrocedió al ver quién estaba parado frente a ella.

- Malik.

Susurró al ver al varón de ojos violetas rojizos y cabellos rubios cenizos en punta, a diferencia de los lacios del que estaba parado en ella. Malik Ishtar, su primo sanguíneo, hermanastro legalmente, y su prometido.

- Marik - Lo saludó con una cortés reverencia adelantándose un paso y tomando su mano, la que besó galantemente. - ¿Y tu dama de compañía? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- No... no está.

Respondió Marik zafando sus manos de las de su prometido. Malik frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entonces por qué me abriste la puerta?

- Pensé que eras mi pa'.

Se excusó Marik torpemente. Malik asintió.

- De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Vine a buscarte, el abuelo Inan me envió, el resto de la familia nos espera ya abajo.

Marik asintió y tomó del perchero su capa, poniéndosela sobre la túnica, y aceptó de mala gana el brazo que le extendía su prometido.

---------

- Ponte este collar, te quedará mejor.

Dijo Ryu Lioncurt tendiéndole a su amigo un collar de oro y amatista. Yugi se lo puso y sonrió; definitivamente le quedaba mejor con su túnica que el que antes tenía puesto.

- Ryu - Dijo Yugi volteándose a su amigo. - Gracias por haber convencido al señor Amos para que hablara con mi abuelo y me dejara pasar la noche aquí e ir con ustedes a la boda.

Ryu le sonrió.

- No, no las des. Mi padre me adora y ve por mis ojos, sabe que eres uno de mis mejores amigos a pesar de estar un año abajo mío, y no dudó en pedir el permiso. - Aseguró Ryu.

- Oye, Ryu, a lo mejor esta pregunta... bueno, no a lo mejor, es impropia pero necesito saberlo... ¿tienes prometido ya?

Los ojos de Ryu se ensombrecieron.

- Sí.

Fue su triste respuesta.

---------

Tristan Taylor llegó al lugar de la recepción con su familia. No estaba nada contento de estar ahí, pero no podía fallarle a sus amigos cuervos, así que ahí estaba para apoyarlos. Asistiendo a la primera actividad de la temporada social. Temporada que para él significaba la última libre, porque antes del final de esa temporada habría conocido a su prometido, algo que lo horrorizaba por completo.

---------

- Lucio.

Saludó Yami Atemu al altísimo castaño, fuerte, de ojos verdes, con el que había estudiado en el instituto para varones. Aunque decir estudiado no era muy correcto, Lucio Méndez era un año mayor que él, por lo que clases no habían compartido, aún así eran amigos.

- Yami.

Saludó Lucio al de cabellos tricolor en punta y ojos rojos, casi tan alto como él, de diecinueve años e igual de musculoso.

- ¿Ya tienes prometido, Yami?

- Nada que ver - Contestó Yami divertido - Soy un soltero feliz, ya más adelante me caso. ¿Y tú?

- Yo sí estoy comprometido. Un compromiso de un año, desafortunadamente, porque mi prometido es una belleza. Hoy me conocerá. - Fue la respuesta de Lucio.

- Hablando de compromisos ¿eh?

Preguntó Duke Debblin acercándose a ellos.

- Duke.

Lo saludaron los otros dos varones.

- ¿Preparado para que seamos familia, Lucio?

- Teniendo en cuenta la belleza que es mi prometido, soy capaz de soportarte por el resto de mi vida, Duke.

Bromeó Lucio.

- ¿No me digan que se buscaron dos hermanos?

Dijo Yami con una mueca.

- Pues no te decimos.

Se rieron Duke y Lucio.

---------

- Bakura Meil.

Saludó Odion Ishtar al hombre que, como él, acababa de llegar.

- Odion. - Saludó a su compañero de negocios Bakura Meil, de diecinueve años, a diferencia de sus veinticinco. - Qué te trae tan lejos de tus amadas pirámides.

- Malak Ishtar es mi tío.

Informó Odion entrando al hermoso local donde se celebraría la boda.

- Cierto, claro, pregunta estúpida la mía.

Sonrió Bakura.

- ¿Y tú?

- Mi familia es amiga de los Ishtar y de los Yohanes. Además, vine a conocer a mi prometido. - Dijo Bakura. - Hablando de prometidos ¿tú ya tienes?

- Así es. Ya lo he visto varias veces en fiestas de sociedad pero hoy al fin lo conoceré.

Dijo Odion con una sonrisa depredadora. A lo lejos vieron un grupo de antiguos compañeros, compuesto por Yami, Duke y Lucio, hablando, así que caminando hasta ellos, se unieron a las conversaciones.

Odion se distrajo mirando un momento a su alrededor y sonrió depredadoramente. Su prometido ya estaba allí.

---------

A Thomas Koda ese tipo de celebraciones no le gustaban. De hecho, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que los donceles eran muy importantes y debían de ser cuidados, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con las restricciones y vejaciones a los que los sometían al castigarlos.

El creía que los donceles debían de ser prácticamente venerados, no tratados de una forma tan mala.

Pero a sus veinte años, ya Thomas Koda estaba resignado a que las cosas no cambiarían, por eso a pesar de su padre ser parte del consejo de ancianos, él no participaba en la sociedad, era escritor de novelas románticas, ganaba muchísimo dinero y vivía prácticamente alejado de la sociedad.

Pero su pa' estaba enfermo, y su padre le había pedido que él fuera en representación de la familia para él poder quedarse con su pa'.

Sólo por tratarse de su pa', Thomas aceptó ir a la boda Ishtar-Yohanes y ahí estaba, esperando que todo comenzara, con una copa de champaña en la mano, sentado tranquilamente solo hasta que Lucio Méndez, un antiguo compañero de salón del colegio de varones, se le acercó a saludarlo.

---------

Maximillian Pegasus de veinticinco años, director de Hogwarts, el más prestigioso colegio de donceles de Europa, había asistido a la fiesta porque los hijos de Alan Yohanes, al menos los donceles (incluso David, su sobrino, de quien fue maestro, pues en esa época aún no era director), eran sus estudiantes. A pesar de su juventud, era director de Hogwarts, además de por habérselo ganado, por derecho propio, pues ese colegio había sido fundado por su familia hacía muchos años ya.

Maximillian era varón, viudo (su esposo murió a penas a los dos meses de casado), y por decisión propia no se había vuelto a casar. Él, a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los varones, al haber compartido tanto con los donceles como director de Hogwarts, los apreciaba mucho, y le entristecía que las cosas fueran así para ellos, así que los ayudaba lo mejor que podía dándoles, en los siete años que estaban en el colegio, la mejor educación posible.

Max llegó a la ceremonia a la misma vez que los Kaiba y Joey. El más joven de los Kaiba, Mokuba, salió corriendo del coche y no lo vio hasta que chocó con él.

Max lo sostuvo para que no cayera y el jovencito levantó sus mejillas sonrojándose al verlo.

- Lo siento, profesor Pegasus.

Se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente.

- Mokuba, te he dicho que no corras, ya no eres un niño. - le llamó la atención Seto, acercándose seguido de Joey y Noah. - Disculpa Max. - Tuteó Seto al otro hombre, que prácticamente salía del colegio de varones cuando él entraba.

- No te apures, Seto.

Sonrió el mayor, ofreciéndole el brazo a Noah y a Mokuba para llevarlos dentro. Los dos hermanos se tomaron de sus brazos con risillas coquetas y divertidas, mientras Seto y Joey miraban resignados lo único que siempre los había unido irremediablemente: sus coquetos hermanos menores.

Seto sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a Joey, y este resignado lo tomó, con una sonrisa divertida por la actitud de Mokuba y Noah.

---------

Shiyuki besó suavemente los labios de David, ambos estaban en la mansión Yohanes esperando ya en una limusina a que Alask y Antul, que irían con ellos, entraran a ella, mientras Alan iría en la otra limusina con Alistar y su prometido.

- David, si no quieres, no tenemos por qué ir a esa fiesta.

Dijo el pelinegro a su amado. David suspiró.

- Te mentiría si dijera que quiero estar ahí. Pero mi pa' Alan me necesita, y pienso estar a su lado hasta el final de este día tan odiado.

Dijo David recostándose sobre su esposo. Shiyuki asintió acariciando los cabellos de su amado.

Savina y Kadaj, los hijos de seis y cinco años del matrimonio, miraron enternecidos a sus padres. Savina era niña, David y Shiyuki la entrenaban para que fuera la dama de compañía de Kadaj siempre, y mantenerlos juntos. Sabían que sus hijos se debían de proteger entre sí, una era una mujer sin derechos, el otro un doncel con derechos casi nulos, y eso los entristecía a ambos, pero estaban dispuestos a luchar lo que hiciera falta para que sus hijos se casaran por amor y no obligados.

Porque estaban seguros que, a pesar de su infertilidad, cualquiera se enamoraría de su hermosa niña.

David se acarició el vientre aún desde los fuertes brazos de su esposo. El bebé que esperaba ahora era un varón y David rogaba que no fuera como Alistar, que fuera un varón que, si él y Shiyuki algún día faltaban, protegiera a Savina y Kadaj sobre todas las cosas.

**Continuará...**


	7. La unión IshtarYohanes

**Capitulo 6: La unión Ishtar-Yohanes**

El momento tan temido para él, había llegado. Alan Alistar yacía solo en una pequeña habitación anexa al local donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia.

Esperando a su hijo que lo entregaría. Algo muy simbólico teniendo en cuenta que en verdad lo había entregado en bandeja de plata a un varón.

Ya no valía la pena luchar y negarse las cosas eran inevitables y todo fuera por Alask y Antul.

La puerta se abrió. Alan suspiro y miro a su hijo, Alistar se veía muy guapo, frio e indiferente.

-¿Estas listo pa'? Todos esperan por ti.

Dijo el pelirrojo. Alan asintió y camino hacia su hijo.

-Estoy listo Alistar-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-A pesar de esto, a pesar de todo lo que hagas, a pesar de que te has convertido en algo que yo nunca desee-Le dijo a su hijo acariciándole la mejilla-Yo te amo y siempre te amare.-Finalizó levantándose de puntillas y besando su mejilla. Para no darle oportunidad a responder y dirigirse a la entrada del local.

Alistar quedo un momento desubicado y confundido, sintiéndose... sintiéndose culpable. Pero rápidamente desecho esos sentimientos y fue junto a su pa' para escoltarlo dentro del local.

------

Alan Yohanes, pronto Alan Ishtar, segundo consorte de Malak Ishtar, miro como en una película a Malak arrodillado junto a él en el alta. Miro a su lado, Alask y Antul estaban cogidos de la mano con expresiones abatidas que intentaban disimular. Junto a ellos uno al lado del otro estaba Malik y Marik. David estaba refugiado entre los protectores brazos de Shiyuki. Savina y Kadaj estaban sentados mirando intrigados la ceremonia. Y Alistar estaba junto a Anecuse, él cual lo miraba con lastima.

Alan se volvió hacia el cura al oírlo decir su nombre.

-¿Acepta a Malak Ishtar como su marido?

Alan miro al hombre frente a él. Alto, guapo, moreno. Pero alguien que no conocía en realidad. ¿Querer casarse con alguien que no conocía? No, no quería pero no tenía otro remedio. Volvió su mirada hacia el cura y lo mas firme que pudo dijo.

-Si acepto.

Acaba de pronunciar su sentencia. El resto fue rápido y antes de lo que esperaba el cura dijo.

-Pueden besarse.

Se miraron, Malak lo acercó por la cintura y se inclino para besarlo, Alan acepto el beso sin oponerse. Acepto el beso de quien ahora era su dueño.

------

La fiesta estaba resultando un éxito, muy hermosa.

Todo el mundo se había acercado a saludar a los novios. Alask y Antul también lo hicieron mirando con cierta furia a Malak. También lo hizo Alistar.

Y justo cuando nadie se lo esperaba, después del brindis y el vals, llamo la atención de todos.

-Aprovechando este feliz momento. Donde mi hermoso pa' se a unido a Malak Ishtar alguien que sin duda cuidara de él y lo tratara como se debe-Dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la pareja-llamo a mis queridos hermanos Alask y Antul-Ambos jóvenes se levantaron, confundidos y sí, había que asestarlo, también algo temerosos. -Alask, Antul. Nuestro pa' puede darles testimonio de la bendición que es estar casado. Nuestro hermano David que esta felizmente casado y con dos hijo también pueden hacerlo, pronto vuestro amigo y mi prometido Anecuse Aelo podrá hacerlo y nosotros queremos que ustedes también compartan esa bendición. Por lo que me honra presentarles a ustedes y a toda la sociedad a sus prometidos. Lucio Méndez, quien a pedido tu mano Antul, y Duke Debblin, quien desde ahora es tu prometido Alask.-Dijo señalando a Lucio y a Duke quienes se levantaron de su asiento. Antul y Alask se pusieron pálidos-Lucio, Duke, se llevan a los tesoros mas preciados de nuestra casa.-Dijo mientras los dos aludidos se acercaban a saludar a sus prometidos. Y la sala entera prorrumpía en aplauso.

Pálidos e incrédulos, Antul y Alask hicieron lo que pudieron para mantener el decoro y correspondieron a Lucio y a Duke quienes besaron sus manos con una sonrisa vacilante.

Alan no soporto ver lo que el único de sus hijos varones le hacia a sus otros dos hijos y cerro los ojos. Sintió una mano en su hombro y unos labios en su oído.

-Ya pasara, si quieres grita. Yo diré que es la emoción de la boda y Malak me apoyara.

Fueron las amables palabras que escucho junto a su oído. Abrió los ojos y miro a su lado quien le había dicho eso era Anain Ishtar el primer consorte de Malak, al ver que no había malicia en el le sonrió débilmente.

------

-Pobre Ane, Alistar es un bastardo.

Dijo Marik quien se había acercado a Joey, Noah y Mokuba, dejando a Malik con Seto y otros varones con los que se quedo hablando. Los tres hermanos asintieron.

-Si y sobre todo, pobres de el señor Yohanes, Alask y Antul.

Dijo Joey.

-Esto apesta.

Murmuró Mokuba.

-La temporada social completa apesta.

Añadió Noah.

------

Yugi Motu acaba de salir del baño, cuando vio a Antul de casualidad solo, trato de acercarse a él, para decirle que lo apoyaba y que todo estaría bien y demás, pero por estar mirando a Antul no vio a su lado, hasta que choco con alguien. Un guapo varón que le tiro la copa de champan por accidente encima.

-Oh, diablos lo siento.

Se disculpo el varón tricolor como el pero con el cabello en puntas, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No se preocupe fue mi culpa.

Dijo Yugi aceptando el pañuelo que el otro le tendía para secarse.

-Yami Athemu.

Se presento el varón.

-Yugi Motu.

Respondió por su parte Yugi tendiéndole la mano para que el otro se la estrechara, pero se sorprendió cuando este se la tomo y la beso, asiendo que Yugi se sonrojara. Yugi soltó sus manos de las de Yami, apenado.

-Disculpe tengo que irme.

Dijo atropelladamente y se alejo quedándose, sin darse cuenta, con el pañuelo de Yami.

------

-Ryu hijo.

Llamo el señor Amos Lioncurt a su querido hijo.

Ryu que platicaba con algunos compañeros de escuela se volteo con una sonrisa hacia su padre.

-Si padre¿que sucede?

Pregunto amablemente. El señor Amos frunció el seño al verlo con una bebida en la mano.

-¿Que es eso que tomas Ryu?

Ryu sonrió ante el seño fruncido de su padre.

-Solo refresco papa.

-Ah bueno, de acuerdo, sabes que no me gusta que bebas alcohol.

-Lo se papa.

Sonrió Ryu besando con cariño la mejilla de su padre. Amos sonrió, orgulloso de su adorado hijo.

-Ven hijo, es hora de que conozcas informalmente a tu prometido.

Dijo el señor Amos emocionado. Ante esas palabras el refresco se le cayó a Ryu de las manos por la impresión.

-¿te sientes bien Ryu?

Pregunto el señor Amos preocupado al ver que su hijo había palidecido. Ryu trato de recuperar la compostura y sonrió débilmente.

-Si, padre estoy bien. Creo que la champaña del brindis no me cayó muy bien. 

Se excuso el joven.

-Vez por eso te digo que no debes beber.-Le regaño Amos cariñosamente.-Si quieres nos podemos ir y dejar para luego la presentación informal que pensaba hacerte del señor Meil.

Ryu se espabilo al oír ese apellido.

-¿Meil? Te refieres a Bakura Meil?

-Si-Sonrió Amos-Él es tu prometido y esta aquí.

Y poco le falto al pobre Ryu para desmayarse ante esa información.

------

-Hola.

Saludo Odion al joven doncel frente a el. Tristán se volteo sorprendido y algo sobresaltado, para sonreír amablemente al varón frente a el.

-Hola.

Saludo el también.

-¿Tu eres Tristán Taylor?

Tristán asintió extrañado de que el otro supiera su nombre.

-Si, yo soy Tristán Taylor. Pero ¿quien es usted?

Pregunto con una adorable mirada de confusión.

-Yo soy Odion Ishtar, tu prometido.

Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras veía como el joven doncel frente a él, abría los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

------

La noche llego pronto, la fiesta siguió pero la hora de irse de los novios llego, así que Malak y Alan se despidieron de la fiesta y fueron para el hotel donde pasarían la noche, antes de salir a la mañana siguiente tempano para su luna de miel.

Anain los vio partir con cierta tristeza pero más por el pobre Alan que por él.

Se hospedaron en la suite más lujosa y Hermosa del hotel. Malak estaba tranquilo, Alan nervioso. Hace tanto que no tenía sexo con nadie. Desde que murió su marido. Pero ahora que estaba casado con Malak no se hacia vanas ilusiones. Sabia cuales eran sus obligaciones y lo que Ishtar esperaría de él.

Se sorprendió cuando al ir a entrar en la suite Isthar lo tomo en brazos y lo paso por el umbral de la puerta, para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

Alan se levanto en puntilla, preparándose mentalmente y beso al varón más alto y fuerte que él. Malak rodeo con sus manos la esbelta cintura del pelirrojo correspondiendo a su beso.

Malak lo volvió a tomar en brazos y lo llevo a la cama. Alan cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer mientras el otro lo desnudaba.

-Eres hermoso Alan.

Dijo Malak. Alan no respondió nada solo lo miro en silencio.

-No tengas miedo, te aseguro que te tratare igual de bien que a Anain y ustedes se llevaran muy bien.

-Como tú digas.

Susurro Alan agachando la Mirada.

Malak sonrió y lo termino de desnudar, desnudándose él también. Fue delicado, y trato al rubio como la delicada pieza de cristal que era. No lo lastimo y tubo paciencia pues sabia que Alan llevaba muchos años sin sexo. Y a pesar de que Alan disfruto el sexo, aun así su alma se sentía triste... vacía.

****

**Continuara...**


	8. El prometido de Joey

**Capitulo 7: El prometido de Joey**

Debido al estado casi autista de Jouseph, Gosaduro se tubo que hacer solo cargo de todo lo concerniente a Joey quien ya estaba en la edad de tener un compromiso.

No era que esto lo hiciera muy feliz pues le quitaba tiempo para atender a su amado.

Jouseph mejoraba de a poquito con sus reuniones con el psicólogo. Pero era tan leve la mejoría que Gosaduro se desesperaba el quería que su Jouseph volviera a la normalidad.

Seto su hijo mayor no había sido de ninguna ayuda para elegir el prometido de Joey, pues resultaba que todos absolutamente todos los pretendientes por buenos que fueran le caían mal.

Pero al fin estaba decidido. Ese día Gosaduro había organizado una cena.

Estaría toda la familia, si toda, el psicólogo había convencido a Jouseph para que se levantara de la cama y acudiera a la cena a apoyar a su hijo mayor.

------

Noah toco la puerta de la habitación de Joey y entro a esta.

Joey yacía delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero arreglándose sin ningún entusiasmo una preciosa túnica negra, de cuello en pico y detalles en oro.

Era una túnica preciosa que resaltaba su precioso cuerpo y su hermoso rostro. Pero Noah que conocía bien a su hermano temía que este hiciera alguna locura, desde que recibieran en el colegio la noticia de que conocería Joey a su prometido en esa escena, Joey actuaba como un autómata, como si no procesara la realidad.

-¿Joey estas bien?

Le pregunto Noah suavemente acercándosele. Joey se viro hacia el, Noah vestía una túnica verde menta de corte censillo y elegante.

Joey sonrió débilmente a su hermanito.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación tan forzada.

Suspiro el rubio de ojos dorados. Noah asintió con tristeza.

-Padre dice que es hora de que bajemos tu prometido esta ya en la sala.

Le dijo Noah. Joey asintió y se miro una ultima vez en el espejo, llevaba su cabello amarado lejos de su precioso rostro. Suspiro una ultima vez y se volteo nuevamente hacia Noah tomándolo de la mano y acompañándolo afuera de la habitación.

Caminar por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión para Joey fue como caminar de camino al patíbulo, los pies le pesaban y el camino se le hacia infinito, pero cuando pudo ver las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, el camino recorrido se le hizo demasiado de muy corto y se detuvo incapaz de dar un paso mas hacia ellas.

Noah noto su dilema al sentir que su hermano no caminaba ya a su lado y se volteo hacia el.

Sintió lastima y pena por su hermano y así lo expreso su mirada. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera adelante, para infundirle apoyo.

Joey tomo aire profundamente apretó sus puños varias veces asta que fue capas de relajarlos y sintiendo los pies de plomo avanzo asía las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo.

Llego a las escaleras y con una mano en la baranda empezó a bajar las escaleras. Y a mitad de escalera vio a quienes estaban en el vestíbulo y quienes estaban en el vestíbulo lo vieron a el.

Yacían en el vestíbulo, Gosaduro, con una elegante túnica negra, Seto vestía igual que el, Jouseph vestía una túnica crema y yacía un poco apartado junto a Mokuba que vestía una túnica blanca y un hombre de blancos cabellos y ojos azules, con una túnica azul opaco, cuyo cabello estaba separado de la cara con un listón plata.

Noah llego al vestíbulo antes que Joey y se acerco a Jouseph y Mokuba. Gosaduro avanzo asta el pie de la escalera y le tendió su mano a Joey el cual la tomo, solo para poder aferrarse a algo y que las piernas no le fallaran.

Gosaduro lo llevo asta donde yacían Seto y el desconocido.

-Joey te presento a tu prometido Abel Niuman.

Abel tomo la mano de Joey y la beso, Joey se estremeció, aunque no de placer precisamente y Seto miro con ojos asesinos a aquel recién llegado que pronto seria el dueño de Joey, pensamiento que lo ponía fuera de si.

------

La cena fue bastante tensa, Jouseph no le hablaba ni a Abel ni a Gosaduro... De echo casi no hablaba apenas cruzaba un par de palabras con sus hijos, Seto incluido.

Joey ni siquiera se atrevía mirar a su prometido. Seto lo miraba con odio, Mokuba y Noah lo miraban evaluándolo, Gosaduro solo era un mero espectador en la comedia mas preocupado por Jouseph que por otra cosa.

Cuando la hora de los postres llego y Abel pidió elegantemente autorización a Gosaduro para dar una vuelta por la rosaleda con Joey, Gosaduro se la concedió ganándose una mirada enfadada de Jouseph y Seto.

Renuente Joey asesto la mano de su prometido y lo acompaño a caminar por la rosaleda del jardín.

A Seto el delicioso postre le sabia a arsénico y sin aguantar mas, se levanto de su asiento y se disculpo cortésmente diciendo que se sentía indispuesto y se retiraba a descansar.

Pero no lo hizo en vez de retirarse a su cuarto, salio cual sigiloso espía al jardín, para seguir a la resiente pareja.

Los encontró pronto en un banquito de la rosaleda. Ambos estaban sentado, Abel besaba a Joey. Joey paresia un muñeco sin voluntad, sus manos lasas a sus costados no se movían y no participaba en el beso. De echo Seto juraría haber visto una triste lagrima salir de sus ojos.

Seto sintió como una estocada en pleno corazón, una horrible punzada, el amargo sabor de los celos se apodero de su boca y apretó los puños, sintiendo la necesidad de matar al prometido de Joey.

Joey con sus ojos serrados, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. A pesar del gentil beso de su prometido el no se sentía en absoluto reconfortado. Se sentía basura. Un objeto vendido al mejor postor.

Pero cuando ante sus ojos serrados se presento la imagen de su hermanastro, cuando sintió que era Seto el que lo besaba se sintió mucho peor, por desear que así fuera.

Abel lo soltó suavemente al no tener respuesta de el, aunque no lo había rechazado lo que era un avance. Entonces Joey abrió sus ojos y vio sobre el hombro de Abel unos pasos apartado a Seto.

Palideció. Abel al notar que palidecía miro hacia tras y vio a Seto. Se dio cuenta de que este estaba furioso. Pero sabiendo que Joey y Seto eran hermanastros supuso que era por el hecho de que se hubiese atrevido a besar a Joey sin un chaperon presente, poniendo en entre dicho la reputación del ojimiel. De echo el mismo se reprocho hacerlo, Joey se merecía mas respeto.

-Lo siento, no debí besarte y abusar de la confianza de tu familia, sin que tuviéramos un chaperon.-Se disculpo directamente con Joey el cual solo asintió aun pálido.

Seto dio dos pasos hacia ellos con ideas homicidas pero al oír a Abel reacciono.

-Que esto señor Niuman no se vuelva a repetir, Joey es un joven decente.

Le advirtió Seto con voz de hielo. Abel asintió.

-Tiene razón y me disculpo no volverá a pasar. -Aseguro Abel.-Creo que será mejor que volvamos adentro.

Joey se apresuro a asentir aliviado y Seto también asintió, aun sintiendo que los celos lo devoraban por dentro.

------

Cuando Abel se fue, Joey se disculpo y dándole las buenas noches a todos se apresuro a subir a su habitación corriendo donde se ensero con llave y se arrojo sobre su cama bocabajo y abrasando su almohada rompió a llorar.

No lloraba por Abel, era simpático, gentil y un caballero, lloraba por Seto, por que se sentía sucio, confundido.

No entendía por que había deseado que fuera Seto quien lo besara en lugar de Abel. No lo entendía¿De donde había nacido ese sentimiento? Si el y Seto apenas se soportaban.

------

Seto por su parte tampoco se sentía muy bien. No entendía de donde le había nacido ese sentimiento de posesión. Debería estar contento de saber que en poco tiempo se desasiría de Joey, pero en lugar de eso ardía de rabia y celos.

Sentía deseos de borrar a Abel del mapa y estar en su lugar.

Todo era demasiado confuso, pero lo peor era el doloroso y molesto dolor que sentía su corazón, al pensar que Joey estaría en los brazos de otro.

En los brazos de alguien que no seria el mismo

**Continuara...**

Alistar: Señalando acusadoramente a La autora.-Por tu culpa varias lindas lectoras me quieren matar.

Autora: Te pasa por malvado.

Alistar: Pero si yo soy un angelito.

Alask, antul y Ane: Si como no --

Alistar: --

Abel: De que te quejas a mi el gato loco ese me quiere matar. Esto es tu culpa Autora de segunda.

Mel: Si sangre de semes... Mátenlos


	9. Un mal entendido

**Capitulo 8: Un mal entendido.**

Yugi se había quedado ese fin de semana en el colegio. La verdad era que prefería quedarse en el colegio que salir con su arcaico abuelo. Yugi sabía que, tratándose de él, no faltaría mucho tiempo para que le consiguiera pareja y lo condenara al mismo sufrimiento de su amado pá.

En ese momento, yacía tirado en su cama, jugando con un pañuelo blanco. Era bastante sencillo y masculino, cuyo único detalle eran las iniciales Y.A bordadas con hilos de plata en el borde izquierdo. Era del hombre con el que Yugi había chocado en el matrimonio de Anain Yohanes, actualmente Anain Ishtar, era de aquel varón que le había tirado la champaña encima, Yamie Athemu. Yugi se había quedado con su pañuelo sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Era extraño, desde el día de la fiesta, Yugi no se podía sacar a ese varón de la cabeza y eso que apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras de disculpa por el accidente.

Era estúpido, pero Yugi sentía que se había enamorado... a primera vista.

-Yami...

Saboreó el nombre en sus labios, gustoso de decirlo, aún cuando sabía que las posibilidades de volverlo a ver eran ínfimas. Tal vez podría verlo en algunos de los actos de esa temporada social o en la boda de Ane, que era en Navidad y para la que solo faltaban algunos meses.

Y entonces fue cuando Yugi se sintió como una auténtica rata, por estar queriendo que llegara la boda del pobre Aelo solo para volver a ver a Yami. Sabía que eso estaba muy mal. El pobre Anecuze vivía aterrado, esperando ese día y mucho mas aterrado sobre su prometido, Alistar Yohanes.

-Soy un mal amigo.- se reprochó, levantándose de la cama y guardando el pañuelo en el cofre que había en su gaveta. Pero olvidó cerrar con llave el cofre y un borde del pañuelo sobresalió de el. Yugi no se dio cuenta de eso, mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía al comedor para almorzar.

El colegio estaba casi vacío, no había muchas personas los fines de semana. La mayoría solían irse a sus casas, pero Marik estaba ahí, por lo que los dos jóvenes almorzaron juntos, charlando de banalidades.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Marik se despidió, pues debía ir a la Biblioteca a terminar una asignación para entregar el lunes y Yugi se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, para repasar para un examen. Y, al entrar a la habitación, se sorprendió un poco de ver ahí a su abuelo, Salomon Motu.

-Abuelo.- lo saludó respetuosamente. Pero Salomon parecía molesto, lo que alertó al muchacho, quien se mantuvo sabiamente lejos de él.- ¿Sucede algo, abuelo?- preguntó con cautela, al no recibir devuelta un saludo.

Salomon se acercó a él, abriendo la mano.

-¿De quien es esto?- preguntó fríamente. Yugi bajo su mirada y, en la mano de su abuelo, vio el pañuelo que conservaba y que había metido en su cofre de ami Athemu. Palideció y simplemente retrocedió.- ¿De quien es esto?- volvió a preguntar Salomon en el mismo tono.

Yugi sabía que no le valía de nada mentir, su abuelo era perspicaz y desconfiado, además de que era obvio que no era de un doncel, ya que los de los donceles solían ser mas adornados, alegres y de tela más fina. Y mas obvio era que no pertenecía a él mismo, porque sus iniciales eran Y.M.

-Abuelo... ese pañuelo no significa nada.- dijo pálido del susto.

-¿Qué haces con el pañuelo de un varón en tus manos¿Quién te lo dio?

-Fue en la boda del señor Yohanes. Un varón chocó conmigo y me tiro la champaña encima... me dio su pañuelo para limpiarme. Olvidé devolvérselo, pero le juro que eso es todo abuelo, no he hecho nada indebido.- dijo temblando de miedo y corriendo al cesto de ropa sucia, de donde sacó la túnica manchada de champaña que aún estaba ahí.

Salomon pareció calmarse un poco y suavizarse al ver la prueba.

-De acuerdo, mi niño. Dime¿quien fue el varón?

-¿Para qué...?

Yugi se dio cuenta de su error nada más de hacer la pregunta, porque su abuelo se volvió nuevamente un basilisco.

-¿Estás intentando ocultármelo?

-No se lo oculto, abuelo. Se lo juro... solo fue... curiosidad, nada mas.- se excusó asustado.- No lo conozco, solo me dijo su nombre cuando se disculpó... Yami... Yami Athemu es su nombre.

Nuevamente su abuelo se volvió a relajar, conocía al joven Athemu.

-¿Por qué conservas su pañuelo?

-Olvidé devolvérselo el día de la fiesta y solo lo conservé por si lo volvía a ver en una de las fiestas de esta temporada, así podría entregárselo.- mintió Yugi, pues realmente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza devolverle el pañuelo a Yami.

-Bien, conozco a Yami Athemu y pienso que hablaré con él. Si las cosas son como tú dices... yo mismo le entregaré su pañuelo. Si no...

Salomon no dijo más, pero la amenaza era clara. Oliver tembló.

-Abuelo, no puede hacer eso. Sería humillarme, demostrarle a ese varón que no confía en mí, que mi moral puede ser dudosa.- protestó Yugi.

-Lo siento mi querido niño, pero tienes antecedentes.

-Yo jamás he hecho algo inmoral.

-No... tu no, pero mi hijo, tu pá... si.

Los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación, mientras apretaba sus puños.

-¡¡¡Mi pá pudo haber cometido mil errores, pero jamás faltó a su moral como doncel!!!- le gritó a su abuelo.

Y, más tardó él en gritarlo, que Salomon en abofetearlo. Yugi alzo sus ojos oscuros, mirándolo con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, mientras se moría de rabia por no poder contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-A mi no me hables así, mocoso. Cada día te pareces mas a a tu pa', tal vez debería casarte de una vez.

-No puedes, solo tengo 16.

-Tu amigo Aelo también y se casa en diciembre¿no?

Yugi lo miró entre rabioso y asustado, y se mordió la lengua para no replicar.

-Mejor me voy, pero ten por seguro que hablaré con ese joven Athemu y lo haré hoy mismo.

-Esto no se lo perdonaré, abuelo.- juró Yugi, sintiéndose humillado.

-Realmente, mí querido nieto... Me importa poco.- dijo Salomon y salió de la habitación, dejando a su nieto solo.

------

Cuando su abuelo partió, Yugi fue en busca de Antul, a quien le contó todo en su desesperación. Antul lo consoló y se quedó con él, hasta que se tranquilizó, bastante entrada la noche. Además, Yugi nada tenía que temer, las cosas eran tal y como él se las había contado a su abuelo. Más tarde, Antul se retiró a su habitación, después de que Yugi se quedó dormido por la extenuación emocional a la que se había sometido.

No era aun ni media noche cuando Salomon volvió al colegio, entrado a la habitación de su nieto de golpe y sacándolo de la cama por los pelos.

Yugi se levantó gritando asustado y más se asustó al ver que su abuelo estaba rabioso. ¿Por qué¿Qué pasaba¿Qué había hecho?

Lo que Yugi no sabía era que su abuelo estaba furioso por creer al muchacho un gran mentiroso, pues a pesar de que Yugi le había dicho la verdad, Yami había contado otra cosa al abuelo de Yugi y Salomon Motu, machista como era, había optado por creer al taimado varón que a su sincero nieto****

_Flash Back_

_» Conversación de Yami y Salomon »_

_-Lamento mucho tenerle que decir esto, mí estimado señor Motu. De verdad que lo lamento, porque entiendo que no es fácil para usted, teniendo en cuenta que el joven Yugi es su nieto. Pero la verdad... lo de la champaña no fue un accidente. Su nieto estuvo coqueteándome toda la fiesta.- dijo Yami, falsamente apenado.- Cuando fui al baño, me siguió... y creo que usted sabe con que intenciones. Y yo, para evitar que el honor del joven y el mío quedaran mal, le arrojé mi champaña encima, para distraerlo. Y sí, efectivamente, le di mi pañuelo para que se limpiara y, gracias al cielo, después de eso, se fue y no me acosó más. _

_-Ese condenado mocoso va a saber lo que es bueno.- gruñó el anciano._

_-¿Qué hará al respecto?_

_-Le impondré el castigo más fuerte y el que se merece._

_-No por favor, señor Motu. Me veo obligado a abogar por el joven... Es un adolescente y me temo que yo le gusté y lo deslumbré. Le ruego que no le haga nada. _

_-Se merece un castigo._

_-Yo creo que merece un poco de comprensión por su juventud.- dijo Yami, falsamente magnánimo.-Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con él... si es que desea salvar su honor._

_-¿Haría eso por él, después de lo que hizo?_

_-Si, el joven se deslumbró por mí y se enamoró juvenilmente. Yo lo puedo educar correctamente, hacerlo feliz y tratar como corresponde a un doncel de su clase y talle._

_Salomon se lo pensó. Era mas de lo que el descarado de su nieto se merecía, pero, al fin y al cabo, era su nieto y, tal como para con su difunto hijo, también quería lo mejor para Yugi. _

_-De acuerdo, tiene razón... acepto. Le daré a mi nieto en matrimonio._

_-Bien... ¿para cuando quiere que sea la boda?_

_-¿Le parece bien para marzo?_

_-Perfecto.- sonrió Yami_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Continuará...**


	10. Una cena con mi prometido

**Capitulo 9: Una cena con mi prometido **

Amos Lioncurt había tenido la maravillosa idea de que Ryu y su prometido, Bakura Meil se debían de conocer mejor antes de la boda, por lo que había organizado una cena para ambos jóvenes _solos,_ en un famoso restaurante. De hecho, había prescindido del obligado chaperón, pues no dudaba de su hijo; además de que, obviamente, nada malo pasaría en un lugar lleno de gente.

A Ryu esto no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia o ilusión, pero no había tenido el corazón para decirle a su ilusionado y bien intencionado padre que su idea le apestaba. Por eso hoy estaba vestido elegantemente y dirigiéndose en una majestuosa limosina a su cena con su prometido.

Siendo sinceros, Ryu no conocía lo suficientemente bien a su prometido como para saber si éste era bueno o malo. Es más, apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras corteses con él en la boda de Alan Yohanes... o mejor dicho Alan Ishtar, y, verdaderamente, a Ryu no le hacía ninguna ilusión casarse, no quería hacerlo y, en general, le tenía alergia a todos los varones.

Al llegar al restaurante, Bakura ya lo esperaba en el lugar, y un camarero lo guió a la mesa donde el joven lo esperaba. Bakura se levantó al verlo y, caballerosamente, le apartó la silla para que se pudiera sentar. Ryu lo hizo, agradeciéndole impersonalmente el gesto.

A medida que la comida avanzó, Bakura trató de montarle conversación a su bello prometido, pero se dio cuenta de lo frío que era y que no tenía ningún interés en él. Eso le hirió el amor propio. Sobre todo, porque él solo buscaba ser amable con el frígido joven. Así que ya que la cortesía no conseguía nada del joven, decidió probar con el ataque.

-¿Sabes...? En cuanto nos casemos, en el verano, nos iremos a vivir a Arabia.

Y eso consiguió reacción de Ryu. Al pobre doncel se le cayó el tenedor de la mano de la impresión y quedó boquiabierto, mirando a Bakura parpadeante.

-¿Qué...?- balbuceó por fin.

-Si... como ya sabrás, soy Arabe y vivo en Arabia.- sonrió.- Solo vine para asistir a la boda de Malak con Alan y decidí quedarme aquí hasta nuestra boda, para conocernos mejor. Pero una vez que nos casemos, dentro de 10 meses, en junio, nos iremos a Arabia.

-¿Pero por qué...?

-Porque allá tengo mi hogar y será el tuyo también.

-Pero... Pero... Yo no quiero irme... mi hogar está aquí.

-Sí... este es tu hogar ahora. Pero una vez nos casemos, tu hogar es junto a tu marido y yo decido que éste es en Arabia.

Ryu recogió su tenedor del plato con manos temblorosas, mirando el objeto de porcelana aun estupefacto, sin atreverse a mirar a Bakura. Definitivamente, la idea de su padre de esta cena había sido un tremendo error.



-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Bakura y, aunque su tono fue normal, a Ryu le sonó a la pregunta mas irónica e hipócrita del mundo.

-No... y, si no le importa, preferiría que nos retiráramos.

-No, antes termina de comer.

-En realidad, no deseo más.

-Obedece, Ryu.- le ordenó Bakura con firmeza, dejando al más joven sorprendido y confundido por la orden.

-Oiga no tiene ningún derecho a...- protestó Ryu, levantándose de su asiento, pero la fuerte mano en su muñeca no tuvo ninguna piedad a la hora de apretársela fuertemente y obligarlo a sentarse, haciéndole hacer un gesto de dolor.

-Seré tu marido te guste o no, así que aprende a obedecerme y, si te digo que comas, es mejor que comas.- dijo Bakura, su tono de voz era modulado, incluso hasta bajo, pero a Ryu le erizó toda la piel.

-Por favor...- pidió suplicante.- Me hace daño.- musitó, refiriéndose a la mano en su muñeca.

Bakura asintió y se la soltó. Ryu se sobó la muñeca lastimada con la otra mano.

-No... No puedo comer... Es enserio, tengo el estomago cerrado. No me obligue, por favor.- pidió al fin, después de unos segundos de mirar su plato de comida.

Bakura se lo pensó, bien podía imponerse al doncel, pero algo en esos ojos compungidos lo detuvo.

-De acuerdo. Pediré un café para mí, ¿deseas algo?

-A-Agua.- fue todo lo que dijo Ryu. Bakura asintió e hizo un gesto al camarero que se acercó a toda prisa.

-Un café para mi y agua para mi prometido, puede llevarse los platos.- dijo al camarero, que se apresuró a obedecer.

Ambos comensales permanecieron en silencio, mientras se llevaban los platos y les traían el agua y el café. Una vez solos, Bakura dio un sorbo a su café y miró a su tembloroso prometido. No pudo evitar largar un suspiro.

-Mira Ryu, nos vamos a casar y no quiero que empecemos mal. No quiero que me veas como tu enemigo, no tiene porque ser así.- Ryu no contestó nada, solo permaneció con la mirada baja.- Es enserio, ¿podemos intentar al menos ser amigos? Eso hará las cosas más fáciles para ambos. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Bakura.

Ryu permaneció en silencio y, cuando ya Bakura pensaba que no iba a contestar y se iba a dar por vencido con él, el de ojos castaños y cabello albino respondió.

-Tienes razón. Pondré... un poco mas de mi parte.

Bakura sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre una de las del más pequeño.

-Todo saldrá bien.- le aseguró.

Ryu lo dudaba seriamente, pero nada dijo.

Continuará...


	11. Yo no sere igual

**Capitulo 10: Yo no sere igual**

Marik se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a la fuente, sus dos hermanitos más pequeños jugaban cerca y el los vigilaba a pedido de su pa' quien le había pedido los cuidara para poder retirarse a descansar pues no se sentía muy bien por los malestares del embarazo.

Los niños de pronto gritaron felices alborotando más que de costumbre por lo que Marik levanto la vista de su libro perezosamente para ver que hacían sus dos hermanitos y entonces vio que los dos pequeños habían dejado de jugar en el suelo para abrasarse cada uno a una pierna de Malik.

Marik lo miro de arriba abajo con una mirada lenta sin darse cuenta, desde los pantalones negros hasta la camiseta blanca que tan bien se ajustaba a su torso y los cabellos en punta que desafiaban la gravedad. Desvió la mirada al notar que Malik también se fijaba en el. El llevaba una holgada camisa de rallas blancas y azules bastante ajustada y un pantalón azul a la cadera, no era una ropa muy elegante ni muy conservadora pero le hacía ver un cuerpo genial y le quedaba fantástica. Pero la mirada de Malik no se veía nada contenta de que Marik estuviera usando esa ropa. Marik suspiro y cerró su libro listo para soportar la diatrada de su estirado prometido y hermanastro.

-Niños vayan a jugar dentro.

Les ordeno Malik a los pequeños quienes asintieron obedientes y se fueron corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Marik se enderezó cuando sintió a Malik acercarse pero se negó a mirarlo. Permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta que Marik levanto la vista, encontrándose con Malik que lo miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Pasa algo?

Pregunto Marik jugando con un mechón de su lacio cabello asiéndose el inocente.

-Te parece esa la forma de vestir correcta en un doncel decente?

Le respondió Malik con otra pregunta cortante.

Marik se miro fingiendo no entender nada.

-Mi ropa tiene algo malo? Vaya y a mí que me parecía que me veía bien.

Malik se molesto al notar que su prometido le estaba corriendo la maquina burlándose de él.

-Un doncel decente no se exhibe de esa forma.

-Por dios! suenas como un viejo. Estoy en mi casa, esto no es exhibicionismo. O es que ya ni en nuestra propia casa los donceles podemos estar cómodos?

Pregunto irónicamente.

-Te estás pasando Marik.-le advirtió Malik.

-Sabes esta casa es mucho más feliz cuando no estás tú.

Le dijo hastiado.

Malik arto de la perreta de su prometido y hermanastro lo tomo del brazo con fuerza asiéndolo levantarse con una mueca de dolor.

-Suéltame.

Le grito Marik. Malik estaba algo desconcertado con la actitud de Marik que nunca antes se había comportado así con él. De hecho con nadie. Marik era tan callado y tímido como su pa' Anain.

-Que coños te pasa?

-A mi? Nada, eres tú el único que está usando la fuerza aquí, suéltame que me lastimas.

Forcejeó Marik, Malik lo soltó aun desconcertado.

-Que te sucede?

Volvió a preguntar.

-Sucede que ya me he cansado de todos los varones y que son lo peor que le han podido pasar a los donceles. Mi pa' le dio los mejores años de su vida a tu padre y mira como este le paga. No hay un solo varón que valga la pena y yo no voy a ser como mi padre y quedarme quieto como un cordero rumbo al matadero, no te daré los mejores años de mi vida para que al final me pagues tan mal como tu padre a mi pa'. No lo haré Malik y si insistes en casarte conmigo hare tu vida un verdadero infierno.

Le juró Marik mirándolo a los ojos desafiantes. Malik tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo le planto una buena bofetada a Marik, pensando que lo haría reaccionar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Marik lo miro rabioso con una mano en la mejilla golpeada y levantando su mano le planto un puñetazo en la nariz. Malik que no se esperaba tan fuerza en su fértil prometido se llevo una mano a esta que aunque no estaba rota sangraba levemente.

-Nunca me vuelvas a levantar la mano por que te responderé golpe por golpe.-Le juro Marik.-Conmigo no harás lo que quieras yo no seré un doncel cobarde.

-Esto no se quedara así Marik.-Le juro el mayor. El de cabellos lacios lo miro burlón.

-Y que me harás? Me pegaras? Anda inténtalo ya vistes que no soy manco.

-Aunque te mereces una buena paliza no es eso lo que haré, te enseñare a respetarme a la fuerza si es necesario Marik tu eres mío.

-Inténtalo por que no lo lograras.

Le aseguro Marik. Malik sonrió maliciosamente aunque su primera impresión ante la nueva actitud de su prometido fue de desagrado ahora le encontraba excitante. Atrapo las dos manos de Marik con una sola a sus espaldas y con la otra mano lo sostuvo de la cintura.

-Y si te hiciera mío a la fuerza? Y luego te acusara de dudar de tu virginidad? Tú sabes lo que nuestras leyes indican que se debe hacer en ese caso.

Le susurro frio con crueldad. Marik quedo congelado entre los brazos de Malik por unos segundos antes de que su cerebro procesara lo que Malik había dicho y comenzara a debatirse con la desesperación de una fiera.

-Suéltame, suéltame o gritare Malik.

Malik lo soltó con una sonrisa al ver que lo había logrado asustar.

-Deja esos aires de rebelde que no te van-le advirtió-eres mío y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, eres un doncel y tu palabra no vale nada en contra de la mía.

Marik lo miro con odio.

-Nunca me dominaras y si te atreves a decir que dudas de mi virginidad y te inventas motivos ante el consejo de anciano me suicidare antes de que lleven a cabo la prueba.-le juro.

Malik se adelanto tomándolo del cuello.

-Eres mío, tu vida es mía, tu eres mío, diré que te has vuelto loco hare que te saquen de la escuela que adelanten la boda y te preñare de inmediato.

Le juro. Marik tenía sus manos sobre las muñecas de Malik tratando de hacerlo que soltara su cuello.

-Jamás, te digo que prefiero la muerte.

-Tú a si lo has querido Marik yo quise hacer las cosas de otra forma, quise que estudiaras que terminaras tu escuela, pero ya no, la boda será de inmediato, en cuanto vuelva mi padre reclamare mis derechos.

-Entonces yo ya no estaré aquí.

Le desafío frotando su cuello cuando logro que lo soltara.

-En este mismo momento te encerrare.

Lo tomo de la mano derecha arrastrándolo prácticamente dentro de la casa. Marik forcejeaba pegándole con su mano libre sin ningún resultado.

Anain que venía bajando las escaleras, pues había despertado de su siesta, quedo horrorizado viendo como su hijastro arrastraba a su hijo hacia las escaleras.

-Malik, suelta a Marik ahora mismo.

Ordeno. Marik logro soltarse del agarre de Malik aprovechando la intervención de su pa' y corrió a esconderse detrás de este.

-Que es lo que sucede aquí?

Pregunto Anain confundido.

-Marik? Malik?

-Tu hijo a...

Comenzó Malik pero Marik que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho del grave error que había cometido en un momento de rabia se arrojo sobre el tapándole la boca con una mano con sus ojos violeta asustado negando con la cabeza.

-Niños que sucede?

Pregunto Anain confundido.

-No es nada pa', es solo que nos pusimos a pelear por una estupidez, empezamos a hablar de futbol y salimos peleando porque equipo era mejor y Malik me arrastraba a comprobarme que su equipo era mejor, pero era solo una estupidez no te preocupes pa'. Mejor ve a la cocina ahí están los niños.

Le dijo y esta vez fue él el que jaloneo a Malik por otro pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta agitado. Malik sonrió triunfante al ver el miedo de Marik. Marik se daba cuenta de que había obrado mal, era cierto que no pensaba acabar como su pa', pero pelear directamente contra Malik no era aconsejable tenía todas las de salir perdiendo.

-Qué sucede? Y toda tu bravuconería? Vamos que ahora mismo iremos donde el abuelo a contarle todo.

Dijo acercándose a la puerta en la que Marik estaba apoyado. Malik extendió sus brazos poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Malik deteniéndolo.

-No-exclamo. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo y tenía que pensar rápido-Lo siento, no quise ponerme así-le dijo mirándolo con ojos asustado-es solo que... tu papa... mi pa' estaba tan triste por su nueva boda que me sentí mal y me descargue contigo, lo siento Malik no lo volveré a hacer, no me acuses por favor, no hagas que me saquen del colegio, lo siento-se abraso a él llorando.

Marik siempre había sido dulce, tranquilo, pasivo, así que Malik le creyó sin ser consciente de la falsedad de su niño. Lo abraso contra su pecho acariciándole el cabello.

-Ya, ya no llores, de acuerdo no te acusare, pero no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir. De acuerdo?

Le pregunto en tono compresivo, Marik sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al oírlo.

-Si-asintió levantando su mirada. Malik le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.-Me iré a cambiar tienes razón no estoy vestido adecuadamente-dijo Marik bajando la cabeza-solo buscaba pelea para descargarme pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, lo siento-dijo en tono compungido.

-Está bien te dije a que no importaba. Anda y ve a cambiarte, te veré a la hora de la cena y quiero verte bien vestido y más tranquilo.

Le advirtió tomándolo de la barbilla y besando suavemente sus labios. Marik asintió sumisamente y cuando Malik rompió el beso se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho, fue directo a su cuarto encerrándose en este. Una vez dentro se tiro sobre su cama.

-Hare tu vida un infierno Malik-se prometió-te hare arrepentirte del día en que pusiste tus ojos en mi, seré tu peor tormento, yo no seré igual que los donceles sumisos a los que estas acostumbrado, yo seré tu veneno.- Se prometió sonriendo con malicia.

Continuara...


	12. El prometido del diablo

Primero lamento la demora y muchas gracias por los coment ^^. Segundo gracias a Uko y a mi otuto por echarle un ojo a la escritura y betear. Tercero no empiesen a quejarse por que Seto y Joey no salieron, por que aun faltan 5 capitulos para que salgan y cuarto disfruten la lectura.

**Capitulo 11: El prometido del diablo.**

Los ojos de Anecuze estaban llenos en lagrimas, mientras tallaba con tanta fuerza su cuerpo dentro de la tina, que dejaba marcas rojas en el. Pero, realmente, el joven no sentía el dolor de estarse restregando con tanta fuerza la piel, para él ese dolor no era suficiente, porque lo que él quería en ese momento era arrancarse la piel a tiras.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito bastardo! Ojalá te mueras.- sollozó el de cabellos rizos, tallando con más rabia y con más fuerza cada vez. Con el lío de emociones que remolinaban dentro suyo, Anecuze estalló, arrojando la esponja contra la pared y, jalándose sus preciosos rizos, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A su mente vinieron los acontecimientos vividos hace unos momentos...

"Anecuze Aeló había recibido una carta de Alask Yohanes. En la carta, el pelirrojo se leía desesperado, fue por eso que Anecuze había escapado de su casa y sin que nadie lo viera o lo supiera, había ido a la mansión donde vivía su pelirrojo amigo, pero Alask no estaba ahí, ni siquiera Antul. Quien estaba ahí, esperando con una sonrisa burlona, era Alistar Yohanes. Anecuze había preguntado por Alask, pero Alistar le había respondido con otra pregunta.

-¿Saben tus padres que estás aquí?

La obvia respuesta era no, pero Anecuze no le respondió a esa pregunta.

- Será mejor que me retire.- dijo en cambio.- Por favor, dile a Alask que vine.- le pidió a su prometido.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar al gemelo. Aun no podía evitar tener miedo cuando estaba en el mismo lugar que Alistar, este maldito pelirrojo le daba muy mala espina.

A veces odiaba sus instintos, porque Alistar no lo había dejado marcharse, lo había detenido cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el sofá. Éste sonrió divertido al ver lo fácil que se le hacía mover y avasallar a su frágil prometido. Le encantaba la mirada de miedo que le mandaba el moreno, esa mirada que le hacía sentir poderoso y grande.

-¿Sabías que no hay nadie en la casa, Anecuze? Estamos _solos_.- Esa sonrisa hizo estremecer a Anecuze, quien sintió miedo al escuchar las palabras de su prometido, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, sus piernas no le reaccionaban como para empujarlo y correr.- Eres un descarado viniendo a ver a tu prometido solo y sin un chaperón a una casa vacía y a estas horas de la noche.

Mientras Alistar hablaba con ese tono burlón, Anecuze lo entendió todo.

-Alask no me escribió.- murmuró, cayendo en la realidad.

Alistar aplaudió divertido.

-Así es.- asintió.- Alask ni siquiera está aquí, está con Antul, ambos quedándose en casa de David y Shiyuki. Quien te escribió fui yo, ¿acaso mi querido hermanito gemelo no te comentó que siempre he sabido imitar su letra?- preguntó el pelirrojo divertido, acercándose a su prometido, quien se encogió en el sofá.

- ¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?- tartamudeó Anecuze, nervioso.

- Porque te deseo.- Alistar sonrió cruelmente.- Porque puedo y porque me perteneces.- terminó de decir, con sus labios casi sobre los de Anecuze, quien estaba acorralado entre el pelirrojo y el sofá.

- Por... por... fa... vor.- volvió a tartamudear, tratando de separarse. Tenía miedo, miedo y un muy mal presentimiento.

- ¿Por favor qué, Anecuze?- preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos.- ¿Por favor que te tome? ¿Qué te haga mío?

Anecuze era virgen, pero no tonto.

-Por favor, no. Eso no.- pidió asustado, con sus ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas de miedo.- Por favor, déjame ir a mi casa, nuestra boda será dentro de poco y entonces podrás....- le recordó, pidiéndole de esa forma que esperara un poco más, pero el pelirrojo no lo escuchó.

Alistar tomo sus labios con brusquedad, haciéndolos suyos. Anecuze forcejeó por escapar y el gemelo pudo sentir un peculiar sabor salado en el beso, que le indicó que su prometido lloraba. Sin embargo, Alistar no lo dejó escapar, con la habilidad que le daba el ser un amante con experiencia, comenzó a desnudarlo, mientras el otro luchaba por soltarse con más fuerzas, consciente de lo que pasaría si no se quitaba a su prometido de encima. Pero Alistar, hastiado de los intentos de escape de su presa, lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el vientre, robándole el aire de los pulmones y haciéndolo encogerse de dolor.

Al pelirrojo le hubiese gustado meterle dos buenas bofetadas, pero no podía dejar marcas visibles, no podía dejar marcas que lo delataran por llevar a cabo su plan. Al fin terminó de desnudar a su presa, quitándole la ropa interior en lo último, siendo ésta la única prenda que le quedaba, mientras él intentaba volver a respirar después del golpe del pelirrojo.

Alistar sonrió al verlo desnudo, Anecuze era hermoso, solo mirar su cuerpo lo excitaba, y verlo llorar por saber que estaba a punto de ser violado por él, hacía que a sus ojos el joven fuera aun más hermoso. Se desabrochó el pantalón, sacando su miembro ya erguido, luego sacó un condón de su bolsillo y se lo puso con rapidez; después separó las piernas de Anecuze y se ubicó entre ellas. Disfrutó de la mirada de absoluto pánico que éste le lanzó, mientras trataba de cerrar sus piernas y de escapar. Esa mirada hizo que su excitado miembro latiera de deseo y, sin miramientos o piedad, penetró en la pequeña entrada virgen entre el ano y los testículos de Anecuze, con una sola embestida.

La boca del hermafrodita se abrió en un grito mudo, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus ojos se abrían grandemente por el dolor que estaba rasgando sus interiores. El pelirrojo salió casi por completo del pequeño cuerpo, solo dejando la cabeza de su miembro dentro y luego volvió a entrar hasta el fondo. De la boca de Anecuze esta vez sí se escapó el desgarrador grito que solo fue oído por Alistar en esa solitaria casa, mientras su llanto incrementaba.

-Por favor para, me duele, duele tanto.- rogó el muchacho sin ser oído.

Alistar se movió como un animal dentro de ese cuerpo, hasta alcanzar la cima de su placer. Una vez que sintió el orgasmo cerca, besó los labios del dolorido Anecuze y se corrió en el condón. Cuando salió de dentro de su prometido, éste se encogió en posición fetal sobre el sofá, sollozando lastimeramente. Llevó una mano a su lastimada entrada que funcionaba de vagina, pues esta le dolía horrible, y, al mirar su mano, vio sangre en ella y sollozó más fuerte.

-Ya deja de llorar, todos sangran la primera vez.- masculló, quitándole importancia. El insensible pelirrojo terminó de desnudarse ahora que el acto había finalizado y también se quitó el condón lleno de semen.- Deberías agradecerme que no me corrí dentro de ti, pude haberte preñado.- añadió con crueldad, tomándolo de sus oscuros cabellos y plantándole un brusco beso.- Eres una delicia, Anecuze, y eres mío. Debes estar satisfecho por el hecho de que siga adelante con la boda después de esto, total... tu virginidad ya la tengo.- Alistar sonrió con malicia.- Ahora podría decir ante el consejo que dudo de tu virginidad y sabes lo que harían, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que pasaría cuando vean que realmente no eres virgen?- provocó.

Anecuze lo miró con horror.

-Pero fuiste tú quien...

Alistar lo silenció, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-¿Y quién te creerá? En esta casa no hay nadie y nadie sabe en tu casa que tú viniste para acá.- le recordó divertido.

Anecuze tembló y sollozó, Alistar tenía razón, estaba perdido.

-Pero yo jamás diría eso Anecuze, yo te quiero.- aseguró el pelirrojo, haciendo al chico abusado sentir nauseas por su hipocresía, alguien que te quería, no te hacía tanto daño.- Pero a cambio de que yo no diga nada, tú harás lo que yo quiero, serás mi fiel amante hasta el día en que te conviertas en mi fiel esposo.- dijo mientras acariciaba con un dedo sus labios.-Ponte en cuatro y separa tus piernas.- ordenó.

Anecuze no reaccionó y ni se movió, Alistar estaba loco si creía que lo iba a obedecer.

-Hazlo que te digo o te juro que te acusaré ante el Consejo y negaré haber sido yo el primero.- advirtió fríamente, tomándolo del cabello.

Anecuze no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, derramando algunas lágrimas. Era eso o algo peor. Después de todo, en una ocasión su pa' le había dicho que el sexo no era algo lindo y tenía razón, el sexo era algo horrible. Pero si Anecuze creía que haber sido desvirgado era lo peor, se equivocaba, porque cuando Alistar lo cojió esta vez, lo hizo por su trasero, recreándose en la virginidad de ese pequeño y apretado ano, y después corriéndose en las doloridas entrañas de su prometido. Luego, para completar su humillación, lo obligó a chupar su miembro y dejarlo limpio y brillante de saliva.

Anecuze nunca había deseado tanto el morir como en ese momento.

Con sangre en aquel lugar que fungía como vagina, con semen y también algo de sangre en su boca y con el sabor del miembro de Alistar en ella, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Alistar lo limpió con unos paños cuando terminó todo, borrando las manchas del semen y la sangre de su cuerpo, más no el dolor. Luego ayudó al adolorido joven a vestirse, lo montó en su auto y lo llevó a su casa, donde Anecuze entro de la misma forma que había salido, por su ventana y sin ser visto, pero antes de que se fuera, Alistar lo detuvo tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eres mío Anecuze, y serás mío siempre que yo lo quiera o si no sabes lo que haré, ¿verdad?

Anecuze asintió asustado, él solo quería estar lejos del pelirrojo en ese momento. Alistar lo besó y lo soltó.

-Será un placer convertirme en tu marido.- aseguró el pelirrojo divertido.

Él lo miro con miedo. Sinceramente, dudaba que fuera un placer ser esposo del pelirrojo, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta, él solo quería irse, huir lo más pronto de la presencia de ese demonio que era su prometido. Entonces, Alistar lo besó una vez más y lo dejó ir."

Sacudió su cabeza, para borrar esa mala memoria y suspiró.

Salió de la tina a pasos lentos, el agua había ayudado a distender sus músculos y aliviar el dolor que había de su cintura para abajo. Se envolvió en un albornoz blanco y suave que ató con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Caminó hacia el lavado y comenzó a lavarse los dientes de forma convulsiva, aun cuando su boca solo tenía gusto a pasta de dientes, él sentía en su boca el sabor del miembro de su prometido, miembro que hubiese deseado arrancar de un mordisco.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, solo sus ojos delataban el tormento que había vivido, Alistar no había dejado ninguna marca visible en su cuerpo, pero sí había dejado marcas muy profundas y dolorosas, ellas estaban en su corazón y mente. Vio sus cabellos largos y rizos con rabia, Alistar había dicho una vez que adoraba sus rizos, fue por ello que en un impulso tomó una tijera del botiquín y comenzó a cortarse los cabellos, dejando caer sus largos mechones al suelo. Uno tras otro los mechones largos se unieron a los que estaban en el piso, denotando el destrozo que estaba causando a su precioso cabello. Finalmente, la tijera cayó de sus manos por la culpa de estarse haciendo eso. El llanto volvió a inundarlo y cayó de rodillas en el piso frío, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Te odio, Alistar Yohanes, te odio.- sollozó con rabia.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de Mel: Volví y más cruel que nunca XD**

_Notas de Uko-chan: Se nota ¬¬_

*Felices vacaciones a los que estén de vacaciones, como yo. En cuanto a querer matarme, maten a Alistar, él fue el de la violación no yo XD No teman adoradores de los hermafroditas, él también recibirá su merecido castigo, pero todo a su debido tiempo ^^


	13. Un prometido desesperante

**Capitulo 12: Un prometido desesperante**

Lucio ya estaba algo mareado de la incesante charla de su prometido, al castaño le parecía que este no paraba ni a respirar. Antul caminaba a su lado mientras el chaperón reglamentario los acompañaba un par de pasos mas atrás.

Antul por su parte al ver la cara de su prometido mientras paseaban sonrió triunfante sin parar su cháchara estúpida. Se había propuesto mostrarse como un doncel absolutamente y completamente desesperante para que Lucio lo dejara y quisiera conseguir otro prometido otro "más inteligente" que el. Y su plan al parecer estaba resultando todo un éxito.

-¿No lo crees así?

Le pregunto de pronto Antul y la cara de Lucio fue de desconcierto total hacia como media hora que se había desconectado y dejado de escuchar realmente a su prometido mientras caminaba a su lado asintiendo solo de vez en cuando.

Antul se tuvo que morder el labio para no reír al ver eso.

-¿Lucio no me va a responder?

Le pregunto fingiéndose enfuruñado.

-Si claro tu tienes razón.

Le sonrió Lucio sin idea de lo que Antul había dicho.

-Vaya tenemos mucho en común me alegra que pienses que yo tengo razón sobre los derechos de nosotros y ustedes que deberían ser los mismos y que podríamos hacer lo mismo.-Sonrió Antul dulcemente con una mirada maliciosa mientras Lucio ponía cara de horror.

Oh no, el no pensaba eso, el solo había asentido por que ni sabia de que hablaba su prometido.

-Bueno mi querido Antul, los varones y los donceles tienen cada uno su lugar-le recordó lo mas suave que fue capaz.

Pero Antul se detuvo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Pero tu acabas de decir que estabas de acuerdo con lo que yo dije-le reclamo alzando la voz, segundo paso hacerle un escándalo para que Lucio viera lo mal, malísimo esposo que iba a resultar.

-Ya, ya Antul a lo que me refería es que creo que en parte ustedes son capaces de hacer algunas cosas mas y nosotros también-improviso Lucio.

-Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste-le grito Antul señalándolo con el dedo mientras los transeúntes se paraban a observar a la pareja.

Lucio se sintió tenso al ser victima de las miradas de los demás, puede que Antul fuera muy hermoso pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle esos desplantes y mucho menos si iba a ser su esposo.

-Ya deja de gritar Antul y camina-le ordeno serio.

-NO estoy gritando-aseguro siguiendo gritando el cuervo-además ya no quiero caminar-añadió obstinado.

Lucio ya estaba al borde de su paciencia con el desesperante doncel, así que lo tomo del codo y lo obligo a caminar, mientras Antul hacia un escándalo, gritando, llorando y forcejeando por soltarse.

Lucio furioso por pasar semejante vergüenza en la calle lo hizo entrar al auto con brusquedad, espero a que el asombrado chaperón entrara, y entro el también a la limosina ordenándole al chofer que se pusiera en marcha.

-Esto es el colmo, cállate-le grito a Antul amenazante y el cuervo cerro la boca echándose a llorar.-Definitivamente tu hermano no te supo poner modales, cuando nos casemos no saldrás ni siquiera de la casa-le aseguro Lucio furioso.

Antul trago saliva horrorizado, OH no su plan no estaba saliendo bien, su plan era que lo devolviera, que quisiera otro prometido no que quisiera enseñarle modales y casarse aun con el.

-No me quiero casar contigo-le dijo Antul-tu me gritas, no me quieres, me maltratas-aseguro teatralmente sollozando.

-Si no te callas en este momento te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré una tunda en tus preciosas nalgas-le aseguro Lucio molesto y Antul se callo, no quería que le pegaran y Lucio ya se veía a punto de hacerlo de verdad.-eres hermoso Antul y se que la única forma de tenerte es casándome contigo así que nos casaremos te cojere todas las noches y si no te aprendes a comportar vivirás encerrado en nuestra habitación-le aseguro Lucio inflexible.

Antul trago saliva, no eso no era lo que el quería, iba a tener que inventarse un nuevo plan, pero aun había tiempo y el no pensaba casarse con Lucio OH no, no lo haría. Aun tenia tiempo para planear la próxima batalla de esa guerra aunque el primer raund lo hubiese ganado Lucio.

Antul quiso replicarle algo fuerte, decirle a donde se podía ir a darle ordenes y que nunca, nunca seria su esposo, pero si habría la boca y hablaba su teatro de doncel idiota se iría al caño y aun no le convenía dejar esa carta, no aun.

-Quiero ir a mi casa-sollozo fingiéndose acongojado, en su casa planearía la segunda estrategia.

Lucio asintió.

-Hacia allá vamos, por hoy e tenido suficiente de ti-le aseguro el varón. Y Antul sonrió mental, bueno tal vez después de todo solo tal vez, su plan no había ido tan mal, solo tal vez.

**Continuara....**


	14. Amor de niño

**Capitulo 13: Amor de niño**

Era tarde ya entrada la madrugada Maximillian daba una vuelta por los jardines del colegio, relajándose después del trabajo, ser el director de un colegio de donceles como Hogwarts no era un trabajo fácil pero definitivamente no había otro trabajo que Maximillian deseara más que el que tenia, al menos se sentía útil haciendo lo que hacía, ayudando a los demás donceles como no pudo ayudar a su joven esposo a quien la vida le ha arrebatado.

Caminaba entre los setos cuando escucho un suave sollozo. Se extrañó, pues el toque de queda había sido hacia bastante, así que no debería de haber nadie afuera, se acercó a donde había escuchado el ruido y ahí escondido entre una rosaleda encontró la imagen más tierna y triste que había visto, el joven Mokuba Kaiba, estaba sentado en el suelo abrasando sus rodillas con la barbilla sobre estas, llorando pasito, desahogando su alma allí, a solas.

Maximillian se acercó al más joven de los Kaiba en silencio.

-Joven Kaiba el toque de queda ya sonó, no debería estar aquí- Hablo Maximillian delatando su presencia y sobresaltando al joven que dio un saltito sobresaltado enderezándose y volteando su hermoso e infantil rostro de ojos azules hacia el hombre mayor, su rostro aun estaba manchado por las lágrimas y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-Director-dijo Mokuba aun desconcertado por su presencia. Maximillian se agacho para estar a la altura de Mokuba

-¿Por que llora joven Kaiba?

Le pregunto Maximillian amablemente. Mokuba permaneció unos momentos en silencio y Maximillian no lo presiono hasta que al fin el joven hablo.

-Es por todo señor director.

-¿Por todo?-le pregunto Maximillian sentándose junto a él en la hierba con tranquilidad-quieres contarme joven Kaiba a lo mejor así pueda aclararse un poco o al menos desahogarse.

-Es que mi papito, paso algo horrible con lo que le hicieron... y él esta tan triste, lo que le hicieron a mi papito fue muy feo-susurro Mokuba.

-Joven Kaiba tu pa' rompió las reglas-le dijo Maximillian suavemente y levanto su mano antes de que Mokuba pudiera hablar-no digo que esté de acuerdo con esas reglas o que esas reglas estén bien o sean justas y no sean arcaicas, pero son las reglas y cuando las rompemos lo hacemos consciente de lo que sucederá si somos descubiertos. Su papa siempre supo lo que le sucedería si lo descubrían joven Kaiba-le dijo Maximillian sabiamente.

-¿Pero eso no quita que haya sido muy feo, es nuestro cuerpo, por que otros pueden tener más poder sobre ellos que nosotros mismos?-le pregunto Mokuba. Maximillian suspiro tal vez si no fuera el director de Hogwarts, si no viviera todo los días rodeados de jóvenes donceles, no entendería al joven Kaiba pero lo hacía, estaba de acuerdo con que los donceles debían ser protegidos pero también pensaba que las leyes necesitaban ser enmendadas para la protección de los donceles mismos, debían ser más justas, porque de nada valía para el poseer un cuerpo que ya no poseía voluntad ni alma, como casi habían dejado al señor Jouseph.

-Hay gente que aboga por los donceles, padres que quieren mucho a sus hijos y quieren que las cosas sean mejores para ellos, algún día las leyes se enmendaran y serán más justas joven Kaiba-le trato de animar Maximillian. Mokuba lo miro con sus ojos azules pensativos y curiosos.

-Es usted un buen varón profesor Pegasus, mas varones deberían ser como usted-dijo el joven con inocencia y Maximillian se sintió alagado y divertido.

-Vaya, gracias joven Kaiba.

-Mokuba-le corrigió el ojiazul.-mi nombre es Mokuba.

-Pero yo soy su profesor, no sería correcto que le llamara así.

-No lo es, usted no me da clases, usted es mi director -sonrió Mokuba.

-Más razón aun -sonrió Maximillian contagiado por la sonrisa de Mokuba.

-¿Algún día me llamara por mi nombre?

-No lo sé joven Kaiba tal vez algún día-le sonrió Maximillian a Mokuba que asintió.

-Algún día lo hará-aseguro Mokuba. Maximillian sonrió Mokuba era después de todo, todo un Kaiba a pesar de su juventud y a él no debería parecerle tan adorable y bonito, por el amor de dios si Mokuba era solo un niño y el nunca había deseado a ninguno de sus alumnos.

-Tal vez-le respondió Maximillian.

-Y algún día profesor Pegasus yo le llamare Max -aseguro.

-Tal vez cuando ya no esté en este colegio sea un adulto y este casado.-le dijo Maximillian.

-Así será por que cuando ese momento llegue estaré casado con usted-le dijo Mokuba inocentemente. Maximillian no pudo reprimir la risa que se le escapo.

-Oh Mokuba solo dices eso porque soy amable y a diferencia de otros varones no estoy pagado de mi mismo ni los creo incubadoras, pero la verdad es que te llevo muchos años así que no te enamores de mi pequeño y fija tus miras en alguien mas joven-le dijo extendiendo una mano y revolviéndole el cabello-y ahora debes entrar ya, es tarde y mañana tiene clases joven Kaiba.

Mokuba se levanto obediente igual que Maximillian.

-Ahora soy joven pero sé lo que digo profesor Pegasus cuando llegue la hora de casarme lo haré con usted, así que espere a que yo sea grande y no se case con nadie porque se casara conmigo-le dijo Mokuba asiendo una reverencia-buenas noches profesor Pegasus-se despidió el jovencito y se fue mientras Maximillian lo miraba retirarse divertido.

-Que niño-sonrió Mokuba Kaiba definitivamente era único.

**Continuara...**


	15. No soy tu enemigo

Capitulo 14: No soy tu enemigo

Alask estaba tenso sentado a la derecha de Alistar, Anecuze estaba sentado frente suyo igual de tenso que Alask, junto a Anecuze estaba Antul y a la derecha de Alask estaba Duke Debblin, Duke era pelinegro, llevaba un sarcillo en forma de dado en la oreja y sus ojos eran de un impresionante color verde esmeralda que quedaban perfecto en su bronceado rostro.

Para Alask y Antul era extraño estar sentados en la gran mesa del comedor de los Yohanes con Alistar ocupando el asiento que siempre ocupo Alan, asiento que nunca mas volvería a ocupar su padre, pues ya no era más un Yohanes ahora era un Ishtar. Ahora Alan no se sentaría a la cabecera de la mesa, no, ahora Alan se sentaría a la izquierda de Anain que a su vez como primer esposo se sentaría a la izquierda de Malak como correspondía.

Alask y Antul lo sabían bien sobre todo Alask. Sentía un poco de envidia de Antul quien tenía el alivio de dos años de compromiso aun, dos años para planear como liberarse de Lucio Méndez. Pero él, él no contaba con la misma suerte, él acababa la escuela en junio y entonces se uniría al hombre sentado a su derecha, Duke Debblin, era guapo y un completo desconocido para Alask. Además le desagradaba si era amigo de su hermano gemelo, no se podía esperar nada bueno de él.

Los postres pasaron pero ni para Anecuze ni para Alask fueron agradables, la presencia de sus respectivos prometidos les amargaba l sabor de los dulces platos. Sobre todo a Anecuze quien estaba sin duda comprometido con el mismísimo diablo, pues a pesar de lo que Alask sintiera Duke Debblin no era ni la mitad de malo que Alistar. Si tenía una mentalidad machista pero no era su culpa había sido criado con esta y era todo lo que conocía pero a su manera respetaba a los donceles y a las doncellas, después de todo quería a su hermanita Serenity Debblin, una mujer y como tal era estéril y para la sociedad... nada.

-Alistar te importaría prestarme a Alask para dar una vuelta en el jardín, me gustaría hablar con él-le solicito Duke al otro varón.

-Por supuesto la idea de la cena es que comiencen a conocerse-dio su consentimiento Alistar por su hermano, después de todo a los donceles nunca se les preguntaba que querían, eran los varones quienes decidían por ellos.

El chaperón de Alask se acercó discretamente y este acepto renuente la mano de Duke para acompañarlo afuera donde Duke le hecho una suave mantilla sobre los hombros para protegerlo de la brisa.

-Gracias-le dijo Alask educadamente acomodándose esta.

-Es un regalo, espero que te agrade-le dijo Duke suavemente, su hermana se la había ayudado a elegir.

-Es muy bonita-dijo Alask mirando la tela para no tener que mirar a Duke. Duke suspiro.

-Alask se que no me conoces y es normal que te sientas incomodo-le dijo mientras lo guiaba por el jardín, el chaperón se mantenía apartado pero a la vez cerca para vigilarlos pero también darles privacidad.- Pero nos vamos a casar -le dijo apretando con suavidad su mano que descansaba sobre su caballeroso brazo-y me gustaría que nos conociéramos, que al menos para el momento de nuestra boda seamos amigos, no me gustaría que me tuvieras miedo o te casaras con alguien que para ti sea un completo desconocido.-le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en un banquito de madera del jardín y sentándose a su lado-mi pa' dice que el amor viene con el matrimonio, con la convivencia y el respeto, y yo creo en eso-le dijo Duke suavemente-pero no hay razón para que no nos empecemos a conocer y a respetar desde ya-le dijo amablemente-¿no lo crees?

Alask se sintió desconcertado nunca espero unas palabras así de un amigo de Alistar, aunque se sintió injusto, solo un poco, Alistar no siempre fue así y recordó con nostalgia al gemelo que tanto extrañaba, aquel que no era consciente de que eran diferentes, aquel que a escondidas le enseño a Alask a pelear, aquel que en las noches de tormenta dejaba a Alask meterse en su cama y se dormían abrasados para protegerse del miedo, aquel que incluso antes de que comenzara a llorar, sabía que Alask estaba triste y ya estaba a su lado abrasándolo, el mismo Alistar, que no se quejaba cuando Alask quería jugar a los papas y los pa' y jugaba obedientemente siguiendo las indicaciones de Alask el mismo que le enseño a escupir, a correr y a escalar arboles, el mismo Alistar que ya no existía, que ya no reconocía y sintió que su alma le dolía por eso.

-¿Donde estas hermano? ¿A dónde fuiste porque cambiaste?-pensó con tristeza sintiendo sus ojos húmedos. Este Duke Debblin esa forma de hablar le recordaba al Alistar de su niñez, antes de que los colegios les enseñaran a cada uno su lugar, le recordaba al Alistar que siempre le consentía y le respetaba no al que ahora era su gemelo.

-¿Alask?-Duke lo llamo suavemente al no tener respuesta. Alask parpadeo y miro a Duke.

-Yo... yo creo que tienes razón... Duke-dijo al fin el pelirrojo ganándose una amable sonrisa.

-Eres joven Alask y yo también-le dijo Duke-Así que no tienes que temer verte rodeado de niños pronto-le dijo Duke acariciando con suavidad pero sin propasarse la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas.-No me malinterpretes, quiero niños, muchos, sobre todo si van a ser tan bonitos como tu-le alago-pero antes quiero que podamos vivir nuestro matrimonio, conocernos, amarnos, crear un hogar estable, para cuando vallamos a traer a nuestros hijos al mundo y también quiero que conozcas el mundo, llevarte a viajar a conocer lugares conmigo para que así cuando nos asentemos y tengamos hijos no anheles haber conocido lugares fuera de nuestra casa porque ya los habrás conocido-le dijo Duke.

Alask parpadeo mirando con nuevos ojos a Duke, tal vez después de todo Alistar si había elegido bien para él. Tal vez después de todo ese desalmado que era su hermano no fuera tan desalmado y a su modo había hecho la elección para Alask que mas intacta mantendría su alma, tal vez a su modo, Alistar todavía lo amaba como hacia Alask.

-Me parece Duke, que con esfuerzo de ambos podremos ser un buen matrimonio-dijo Alask tímidamente y Duke asintió complacido y de acuerdo.  
**  
**Continuara...


	16. ¿Mi sapo Azul?

**Nota aclaratoria: **El título y el contenido de este capítulo es una indirecta al típico cliché: "Mi príncipe azul" ^^

**Capitulo 15: ¿Mi sapo Azul?**

Esto no le podía estar pasándole a él, solo tenía 16 años, su pa' y su padre siempre le dijeron que nunca saliera solo sin sus chaperones pero no era la primera vez que se escapa a dar una vuelta a tomar el aire y nunca le había pasado nada, nunca hasta ahora. Aunque claro siempre se había escapado al centro de la ciudad nunca había tomado un buz a un pueblo alejado en la costa, pero el quería ver el mar, era tan hermoso y la arena tan fina, nunca pensó que algo así le podría pasar, no a él.

Noah Kaiba forcejeó con toda su alma, tratando de sacarse de encima al hombre que lo tenía contra la arena, tenia arena en sus orejas, en su fino cabello y hasta en su boca por culpa del forcejeó, por tratar de que ese hombre no arrancara su ropa.

Noah grito con desesperación cuando aquel hombre logro desgarrar su túnica a la altura del pecho. Tenía 16 años pero no era ningún imbécil sabia que ese hombre quería violarlo y si lo lograba su vida estaría perdida.

-Papa, papito-grito con desesperación pero aquel asqueroso hombre con aliento a tabaco y rostro hosco era mucho más fuerte que él y en la playa no había nadie. O eso creyó el cuándo pensaba que todo estaba perdido cuando ese hombre empezaba a subir su áspera mano por sus suaves muslos, metiendo sus manos bajo su túnica, mientras lloraba con desesperación llego, llego cual príncipe azul de brillante armadura en un corcel blanco a defenderlo y salvarlo.

O eso le pareció a Noah cuando aquel hombre llego sacándole de una patada a su asaltante de encima y yéndose contra el tipo al que golpeo fuertemente haciéndolo escupir un diente y espantándolo.

Claro que la ilusión se rompió en cuanto el mentado príncipe se volvió hacia él con una mirada fulminante y se arrancó la chaqueta para arrojársela con brusquedad a Noah en la cara.

-Cúbrete-le gruño y Noah lo hizo avergonzado su túnica estaba rasgada a la altura del pecho y levemente subida hasta sus rodillas. Se cubrió con la chaqueta del desconocido avergonzado, la chaqueta olía a cuero y madera, un olor que se le hizo agradable, aunque su príncipe mas que un príncipe parecía... un sapo, digo no que no fuera guapo, lo era y mucho, cabello negro con mechones que le acariciaban las orejas pero no iban más abajo, rostro fuerte pero guapo y ojos oscuros, lo que lo hacia parecer un sapo era la expresión de que se acababa de tragar un limón completamente agrio.

Tampoco tenía una brillante armadura si no unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta también negra, con una de esas chapas militares con tu información y tipo de sangre colgando de su cuello. Y el corcel blanco, no era ningún corcel blanco si no motocicleta negra y roja hecha para correrla en montañas, fangos y en fin lugares no muy planos.

El hombre se acercó tomándolo del codo y obligándolo a levantar sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Se puede saber que hace un doncel solo en un lugar como este?

Le reclamo asustando más al pobre Noah después de lo que había pasado. Noah se mordió el labio para no llorar ante su tosco salvador.

-Yo solo quería dar un paseo, despejarme-dijo temblorosamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto duramente.

-No...Noah-tartamudeo.

-Te escapaste ¿verdad?-adivino el asiduo príncipe.-A puesto lo que sea que eres un hermafrodita de buena cuna-dijo agriamente-esa túnica es de una seda muy fina-dijo acariciando con desprecio un pedazo de la suave tela o eso le pareció a Noah.

-Yo... por favor no me delate, volveré al colegio, no quiero que me castiguen y después de esto ellos no me creerán que soy virgen y me harán pruebas humillantes-sollozó verdaderamente aterrado.

-¿Lo eres?-le pregunto el hombre con el seño fruncido.

-Claro que lo soy-Exclamo Noah con lagrimas en sus ojos-usted... usted llego a tiempo-susurro.

El hombre lo miro fijamente Noah era un muchacho bonito joven de ojos azules y cabellos verdes.

-Entonces tienes suerte-le dijo al fin guiándolo hacia la moto.

-Pero igual no me creerá por favor señor-le suplico. El hombre bufo pero sabía que el niño tenia razón, odiaba la sociedad machista en la que vivía aun cuando estaba resignado a ella, le gustaban los derechos y le agradaba pensar en una igualdad para los donceles, pero un niño tan lindo como ese que se aventuraba solo a una playa desierta definitivamente era un tonto y a él no le gustaban los tontos definitivamente a Thomas Koda Junior le chocaban los niños tontos e inconscientes que se ponían en peligro, fuera varones o donceles.

-Espere señor ¿cómo se llama?-le pregunto Noah al menos quería saber el nombre de su salvador.

-Thomas Koda... y no soy mi padre así que no me mires así-le ordeno al ver la cara aterrada con que le miraba Noah pues su padre Thomas Koda Senior pertenecía al consejo de ancianos.

-¿Que... que hara conmigo?-pregunto Noah con miedo mientras subía a la motocicleta o literalmente Thomas lo subía para montar también y encenderla.

-Te llevare a mi cabaña-gruño Thomas molesto, era escritor y su cabaña, su santuario, no le gustaba llevar a nadie ahí, era su lugar para estar solo y poder escribir en paz, ni siquiera llevaba a sus mejores amigos varones allí y ahora se veía obligado a llevar a ese inmaduro, bonito e inconsciente doncel... bueno la verdad es que no estaba obligado pero no podía soportar la idea de dejarlo a su suerte o de llevarlo en el estado que estaba a la ciudad su túnica rota le delataría y le someterían a las horribles pruebas que el tanto despreciaba.

-¿Para qué?

-Aunque no te delate, si apareces con tu ropa en ese estado nadie te creerá que no te violaron-le dijo Thomas como si fuera un tonto el niño-te daré algo de ropa para que te puedas cambiar y luego te llevare hasta tu colegio y te dejare, para desear nunca haberte encontrado-gruño parando frente a su cabaña que quedaba oculta a la vista de los curiosos en un acantilado desde donde se podía contemplar el hermoso y basto mar.

Thomas lo llevo dentro de la cabaña y Noah quedo impresionado, había esperado un sitio hosco como su salvador pero nada más lejos de la realidad, todo en esa cabaña era tallado a mano y era hermoso y muy relajante a Noah le gustaba y pensó que no le molestaría tener una casita así.

Thomas estaba incomodo toda su ropa era de varón y solo tenía un arcón con ropa de donceles, la ropa de su hermano gemelo que había muerto, había muerto suicidándose después de que lo violaron, tal vez por eso le molestaba tanto el riesgo en el que se había puesto Noah, su hermano había hecho lo mismo, se había puesto en riesgo innecesariamente cuando salió solo y no había corrido con tanta suerte como Noah y el no pudo soportar ser sometido a las pruebas, así que había optado por suicidarse. Y lo podían matar si él no deseaba cada noche haber estado más pendiente de su hermano, haberlo podido salvar. Resignado abrió el arcón donde guardaba sus tesoros y saco una preciosa túnica azul con bordados de estrellas doradas, era realmente hermosa, el mismo se la había regalado a su hermano gemelo cuando cumplieron los quince años.

Noah miro fascinado la túnica que Thomas le puso en sus manos.

-Ahí está un baño, entra y cierra la puerta con seguro mientras te aseas-le ordeno-no puedes ser tan confiado chico-le riño-y si yo fuera un mal hombre viniste a mi cabaña confiadamente- le dijo con rudeza -pero tienes suerte Noah, yo lo soy así que metete en ese baño, cierra esa maldita puerta con seguro, te bañas y te vistes-le ordeno y Noah asintió desconcertado y aun algo asustado.

-Sabe... yo no creo que usted sea un mal hombre-susurro apresurándose al baño donde obediente cerró la puerta con seguro para meterse a la bañera dejando sus ropas rasgadas en el suelo y la chaqueta de su salvador cuidadosamente doblada sobre el váter.

Noah se tardo unos buenos veinte minutos en salir, se había cepillado los cabellos con el cepillo de su salvador que estaba en el baño y se había puesto la ropa que éste le había dado y tenía que admitir que se sentía como un príncipe, la túnica le quedaba preciosa y así pensó Thomas cuando le vio salir del baño, parecía una aparición celestial así vestido, justo como lo había parecido su hermano.

-¿En qué colegio estas niño?

-Noah, Noah Kaiba, no niño-le corrigió. Thomas entorno los ojos.

-¿En qué colegio?

-Hogwarts -respondió Noah. Thomas asintió-bien, ven debo llevarte-le dijo Thomas.

-Señor Koda...

-Ese es mi padre a mi puedes llamarme Thomas o Junior-le corrigió.

-Thomas-se corrigió entonces tímidamente Noah.-Gracias por todo-le dijo sinceramente.

-Hice lo que cualquier hombre decente hubiese hecho-le dijo Thomas incomodo.-Ven Noah Kaiba-le dijo llevándolo pero esta vez no a su motocicleta, si no en su todo terreno donde le abrió la puerta para que Noah subiera antes de rodear el auto para subir él al área del conductor.

-Escúchame bien Noah Kaiba-le dijo mientras conducía-quiero que me jures que nunca volverás a hacer algo insensato como lo de hoy-le ordeno. Noah asintió tímidamente.

-Esta túnica es muy bonita ¿de quién es?-pregunto acariciando las anchas mangas que caían en cascadas hasta sus rodillas.

-De mi hermano -respondió.

-¿No le molestará que la tome prestada?

-A mi hermano ya nada le puede molestar joven Kaiba... está muerto-susurro agriamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Noah.

-¿Sabes cómo murió?

-No tengo idea-dijo tímidamente.

-Era como tu hermoso y muy tonto, decidió dar una vuelta solo, lo violaron y se suicido, salto de un acantilado hacia las rocas de la playa-le respondió y Noah se puso pálido, ahora entendía a Thomas y su actitud al rescatarlo cuando llego del auto y se apeo para entrar a escondida, hizo algo muy atrevido para un doncel decente y beso la mejilla de Thomas.

-Usted no es para nada un mal hombre Thomas, usted es un hermoso sapo azul-le dijo Noah dándose la vuelta y entrando al colegio a hurtadillas dejando a un Thomas desconcertado y sin saber que había sido visto por un anciano del consejo quien había reconocido al muy extraño hijo del anciano Koda y por supuesto al hijo del medio de los Kaiba... esto tenía que saberse.

**Continuara...**

Bueno nada si quereis contastar conmigo aqui os dejo mi Devianart para el que tenga y mi Facebook.

Mi Devianart: http: / blearus . deviantart . com /

Mi Facebook: http: / www . facebook . com /

(Borren los espacios obviamente XD)

Os voy a ser bien sincera si no me van a hablar no me añadan ya tengo un monton de gente en facebook que nunca me habla XD total yo no muerdo lo prometo XD


	17. Así es más fácil

Muchas gracias a mi querida Mitsuko Uchiha por aguantar mis locuras y betearme este capitulo (y el que le sigue a este tambien XD)

**Capitulo 16: Así es más fácil**

Tristan miro resignado el reloj, solo faltaban 15 minutos para que tuviera que bajar a encontrarse con su prometido, sus padres le habían ordenado, que debía ir a cenar con el como parte del cortejo reglamentario. Aunque decir sus padres era exagerar, era más bien su padre, su pa' como siempre no decía ni media palabra.

Tristan Taylor termino de ponerse los zapatos y amarándoselo con un suspiro, sentía rabia, una rabia impotente producto de la amargura causada por su situación, la situación de saberse impotente, de saberse discriminado bajo falsas pretensiones. Porque toda esa mierda de protegerlos no eran más que falsas pretensiones de los semes, miedo de perder el control sobre ellos, así que trataban de anularlos como personas y seres humanos, reducirlos a ser nada más que simples incubadoras y yeguas de cría.

Y su padre, su padre era un monstruo como todos los semes, porque ¿Qué padre decente era capaz de hacerle algo así a un hijo al que amara? ¿Donde quedaba su derecho a elegir por amor con el corazón? En ningún lado obviamente según los varones. Varones, se llamaban así mismo así, como si los donceles no fueran también hombres.

-Ya basta Tristan deja de pensar en eso- se reprendió a si mismo pasándose una mano por el cAbello, no importaba cuanta rabia sintiera por toda la discriminación y la basura de la sociedad, eso no cambiaría nada, porque una sola persona no podía cambiar el mundo sobre todo porque ni siquiera sabía como empezar a cambiarlo, como empezar a cambiar el pensamiento arcaico y equivocado de generaciones.

Tristan miro de nuevo el reloj y se levanto era hora de bajar a sus padres no le gustaban las impuntualidades a bajo le esperaban sus padres charlando con su prometido que ya le esperaba, Odion Ishtar, tan educado, tan suertudo, el había nacido del sexo adecuado con todos los derechos, sin ningunas de las cargas de ser discriminado.

Odion se levanto al ver a su prometido y le sonrió tomando su mano y besándola.

-Tristan permíteme decirte que luces hermoso esta noche- le sonrió Odion.

-Gracias- le respondió Tristan.

-Vayan hijos- sonrió el padre de Tristan- vayan y disfruten su cena recuerda devolverme a mi hijo antes de media noche- bromeo el padre con Odion.

-Por supuesto- le aseguro caballerosamente Odion al hombre ofreciendo su brazo a Tristan, quien lo tomo con suavidad en vez de con toda la rabia que llevaba en su interior, porque en el fondo era tan cobarde como su pa' en el fondo estaba desesperado por un poco de aceptación y cariño, desesperado por un poco de esperanza de que un día podrían ser iguales y las cosas mejorar. Su prometido le abrió la puerta del auto caballerosamente y Tristan entro, su chaperón se sentó al frente con el chofer discretamente sin ser casi notado. -Tristan,- llamo su atención su prometido sentándose a su lado - no te importa que te llame así, ¿verdad?- le interrogó.

-No, puede llamarme como desee, después de todo será mi esposo ¿no?- le dijo Tristan arqueando sus cejas.

-Cierto- asintió Odion sin dejar que la ligera puya de su prometido le afectara. -espero que te agrade el restaurante que elegí, tu padre me comento que te gustaba la comida irlandesa así que elegí un restaurante irlandés- le respondió Odion. Tristan lo miro ligeramente impresionado parpadeando.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-

-Pues obviamente porque quiero que sea una velada agradable para ti—rio Odion. Tristan frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a repetir el doncel obstinadamente. Odion suspiro mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo hagas Tristan no te resistas ni te pongas testarudo al final solo va a ser más duro para ti mismo- aseguro Odion -estoy tratando de hacerlo agradable para ti y para mí, porque prefiero un esposo que no parezca una víctima, un esposo feliz o al menos cómodo, pero no pierdo nada tampoco si estas amargado al final tendré lo que quiero y yo ganare y tu perderás -le recordó- así que por qué no mejor dejas esa belicosidad fuera y mejor ganamos los dos con este compromiso.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto receloso amargado porque sabía que el otro tenia la razón.

-Que podemos tratar de ser amigos y hacer esto agradable para los dos o puedes seguir tratando de tratarme como tu enemigo y hacerte infeliz a ti mismo porque a mí no me harás infeliz- le aseguro Odion.

-Creo que no tengo muchas opciones ¿no?-Suspiro Tristan con impotencia por que el tenia toda la razón, si, al menos en el mundo en que vivían.

-No, no las tienes, solo hay dos caminos y si eres inteligente está claro cual tomaras- le dijo Odion.

-Supongo que ser tu amigo… no estará tan mal- tuvo que admitir con los dientes apretados al menos era mejor que simplemente echarse a ser la víctima como decía Odion, solo el seria infeliz.

-No no estaría tan mal- asintió Odion con una sonrisa complacido- ahora, ¿por que no mejor me cuentas un poco mas de esa fascinación que me dice tu papa que tienes por todo lo irlandés?- le pregunto amablemente.

**Continuara….**

En este capítulo, los pensamientos de Tristan son un poco amargo por que expresan en parte lo que yo siento a veces por culpa de esta sociedad al ser lesbiana, la discriminación y el rechazo por culpas de una falsa moral, así que gomen nasai ^^U

El proximo capitulo por cierto es Seto/Joey que se que es lo que moris por leer XD


	18. Celos

**Capitulo 17: Celos**

Joey estaba sentado a la sombra del pórtico de la mansión de su casa con su prometido Abel, platicaban de todo un poco Abel era muy caballeroso y a pedido de Joey le hablaba a este de su familia, así se había enterado Joey que Abel era hijo de uno de los ancianos del consejo, el hijo más joven de dicho anciano.

-Eres muy hermoso Joey- le dijo Abel mirándolo fijamente y provocando que el ojiverde se sonrojaron -muy hermoso y muy tierno- sonrió por su sonrojo.

-No se burle de mí, mi señor- le pidió Joey.

-Abel, llámame Abel- le pidió el varon.

-Abel- asintió Joey con un suspiro.

-Te e traído un regalo por cierto- recordó Abel metiendo la mano en su túnica y sacando de ella un collar con una hermosa medalla en forma de un dragón negro de ojos rojos dormido -espero que te guste- le dijo cuando abrió el estuchito mostrándoselo.

Los ojos de Joey se abrieron deslumbrados.

-Es un collar realmente hermoso- dijo tocándolo con sus dedos con una sonrisa suave y sincera, puede que no quisiera este compromiso, pero era más por no querer casarse y por el deseo culpable que había descubierto sentía hacia su hermanastro que por otra cosa, porque Abel no había hecho mas que ser amable con él desde el principio.

-¿Me permites ponértelo?- le pidió autorización Abel antes de tocarle.

-Por favor- le pidió Joey alzándose el cabello y virándose para que Abel le pudiera poner el collar, este lo hizo rosando el cuello de su prometido con sus manos. Joey cerro sus ojos esas manos amables y suaves no eran las que deseaban, pero eran las que le correspondía, puede que después de todo ese matrimonio no fuera malo, se notaba que Abel podía llegar a ser un buen esposo y al menos así escaparía de ese deseo impropio por Seton Kaiba. Joey llevo una mano a la medalla del dragón negro durmiente y deseo que sus emociones por Seto pudieran ser como las de ese dragón y dormirse. No era que amara a Seto, por amor al cielo ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la palabra amor, era solo deseo, si solo eso y solo era provocado por la presión se decía a si mismo.-Muchas gracias Abel, es hermoso- le sonrió a su prometido. Pondría de su parte, esa relación podría funcionar Abel parecía ser un buen hombre incluso estaba mas que dispuesto a dejar que Joey terminara sus estudios.

-No más que su portador- alago Abel a su prometido tomando su mano y besándola- ya debo retirarme, te veré nuevamente el viernes para cenar- se despidió con una sonrisa levantándose.

-Cuídese Abel-le deseo Joey.

-Espero que pronto tutearme sea natural para ti Joey- se despidió Abel de él.

Joey quedo solo después de la marcha de su prometido.

-Retírate- le pido a su chaperón que hizo una reverencia y se marcho dado que ya no estaba Abel ahí, su compañía no era necesaria. Joey suspiro últimamente lo hacía mucho y se levanto para volver a dentro tal vez iría a hablar un rato con su pa' últimamente gracias a las terapias estaba un poquito más animado, no estaba bien aun estaba lejos de estarlo, pero mejoraba como los pasos de una tortuga lento pero seguro. Pero cuando subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso fue empotrado contra la pared por Seto.

-No eres más que una mujerzuela- le dijo el castaño furioso, Joey lo empujo, y pensar que ese cerdo le gustaba.

-A quien llamas mujerzuela, bastardo- le reclamo.

-A ti- le señalo Seto -tan sonriente y acaramelándote con tu estúpido prometido, casi te dobla la edad- le recordó Seto.

-es el hombre que tu padre me eligió reclámale a el imbécil- le dijo nada dispuesto a seguir con la estúpida conversación alejándose de Seto, pero Seto no le dejo ir lejos arrastrándole dentro de su habitación y tapando la boca de Joey con su mano reteniéndolo cuando este trato de gritar asustado. Seto arrancó la cadenita del cuello de Joey y la arrojo al suelo.-¿por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?- reclamo celoso.

-Estas… ¿celoso?- adivino Joey asombrado llevándose una mano a su cuello donde había estado el collar.

-Sí, si lo estoy maldita sea- admitió el castaño furioso, tomando al rubio de la cintura contra la puerta cerrada de su habitación -no deseo que estés con él ni con ningún otro hombre, me siento como un animal salvaje de solo imaginar que él te toca.-dijo el oji-azul con la voz ronca, Joey le miraba con sus enormes ojos miel abiertos de par en par aunque en el fondo sentía alivio de saber que él no era el único que tenia esos deseos incorrectos por el otro.

-Somos hermanos- le recordó mirando al oji-azul, a los ojos.

-No lo somos, nuestros padres están casados pero tú y yo no compartimos la misma sangre. ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? -pregunto mirando profundamente al ojimiel -yo te haría feliz, yo te cuidaría.

-Los hubiera no existen Seto- susurro Joey su nombre con tristeza.

-No te cases con el Joey- le pidió Seto tomándolo de la barbilla y besándolo, besándolo dulcemente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena recorriendo con ella la boquita dulce como la vainilla de su hermanastro. Poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese beso, sintiendo como era correspondido, como al principio tímido y luego ansioso y desesperado esa lengua respondía a la suya. Hasta que sintió el sabor salado de lagrimas entonces detuvo el beso mirando los ojos llorosos de Joey.

-No me hagas esto Seto- le susurro Joey.

-Te…- empezó a decirle Seto pero Joey le puso un dedo en los labios silenciándolo.

-No lo digas si no lo dices no es real- le dijo en un susurro triste -tu padre ya eligió mi prometido estos sentimientos no son correctos…

-Tu también me….-

-Sí, pero no importa- negó Joey -tu padre eligió a mi prometido y me tengo que casar con él me guste o no, Abel es un buen hombre Seto, tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz y tu… tu amenazas toda mi posible estabilidad… déjame ir por favor, Seto no lo digas- le suplico.

-Ni tú, ni yo. Nunca seres felices si no es juntos- le dijo Seto con tristeza.

-Tendremos que aprender a ser felices con las cartas que nos tocaron- le dijo Joey con una sonrisa apagada apartándose de él y esta vez Seto no lo detuvo viendo salir con tristeza al dueño de su corazón. Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de que ese instinto asesino que había sentido la otra vez en el patio cuando vio a Abel besar a Joey, eran celos, le había costado mucho mas darse cuenta de que amaba a Joey, tal vez desde que eran niños y que por eso nunca había podido verlo como a Mokuba y a Noah y había tenido que tener un estúpido ataque de celos para poder casi confesarse a Joey, solo para saber que este le correspondía, se inclino y tomando del suelo la cadena que le había arrancado, Joey tenía razón tenían que aprender a vivir con las cartas que les habían tocado y en esas barajas no les habían tocado ser pareja y no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Eres una perra, vida, eres una perra- susurro Seto cerrando la puerta que Joey había dejado abierta al salir de su habitación.-Me mostrasteis a mi alma gemela demasiado tarde, para eso no me la hubieses mostrado- le dijo con rabia a la nada -es cruel mostrarle a un hombre el más grande tesoro y no poderlo tener- susurro por que nunca podría tener a Joey, porque era su hermanastro, porque su padre lo había prometido a otro hombre… un hombre poderoso y por que el aun no tenía el poder para arrebatárselo y….¿aun no tenía el poder para arrebatárselo? Los ojos de Seto brillaron era cierto solo necesitaba eso, mas poder, necesitaba el poder para ser mejor que Abel Niuman, para aplastarlo y arrebatarle a Joey y hacerlo suyo.

Si, Seto Kaiba se haría poderoso no importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que pasar y tendría a Joey Wheeler, lo juraba pro su vida, no importaba el tiempo, no importaba aun si tenía que aguantar que SU Joey se casara con Niuman y que este fuera el primero, Seto Kaiba un día iba a tener el poder para arrebatárselo y quedárselo… para siempre.

**Continuara…**

Bueno y aqui lo que todos queriais lo se, Seto y Joey, espero que esto os compense la larga espera del pasado ahi que aprovechar mi alegria XD

Bueno nada si quereis contastar conmigo aqui os dejo mi Devianart para el que tenga y mi Facebook.

Mi Devianart: http: / blearus . deviantart . com /

Mi Facebook: http: / www . facebook . com / Melanie . MDP

Os voy a ser bien sincera si no me van a hablar no me añadan ya tengo un monton de gente en facebook que nunca me habla XD total yo no muerdo lo prometo XD


	19. Manipulación

**Capitulo 18: Manipulación**

Jouseph miraba con una sonrisa a sus hijos, Noah y Mokuba jugando ajedrez, Joey sentado a su lado leía un libro. Era obvio que Noah y Mokuba se trataban de hacer trampa el uno al otro como buenos Kaiba, al menos era obvio para él, escucho los pasos de Gosaduro acercándose al salón y lo miro entrar, se extrañó por su seriedad, tenía la expresión de alguien a quien le acababan de dar la peor noticia del mundo. Hace un rato atrás Jouseph había escuchado como llamaban a la puerta y los pasos de Gosaduro llevando a alguien a su despacho.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jouseph serio a su esposo.

-Noah…. ¿Noah estuviste el Jueves por la noche a solas con Thomas Koda, solo?- Le preguntó directamente Gosaduro a su hijo asiendo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia el joven a la misma vez.

-Papa… yo…- Noah dejo olvidado el juego de Ajedrez.

-No lo nieges- le advirtió Gosaduro -te vieron hay pruebas, sales en una de las cámaras de seguridad del colegio- le dijo y Jouseph ahogo un grito poniéndose pálido en un segundo para en el siguiente ponerse frenético. -Jouseph- se preocupo por el Gosaduro acercándose a sostenerlo.

-No, no le harán daño- grito Jouseph manoteando contra Gosaduro para que lo soltara y le dejara ir con su hijo mientras Noah se echaba a llorar asustado y Joey y Mokuba corrían a abrasar a Noah asustados también.

-Jouseph, cálmate, cálmate juro que no dejare que le hagan daño -le grito Gosaduro para hacerse escuchar. Jouseph se calmo un poco y lo miro con ojos grandes abiertos entre demencia y espanto.

-Juralo- le exigió cogiéndolo de la solapa de la camisa.

-Te lo juro- asintió Gosaduro y Jouseph se echo a llorar sobre su pecho mientras Gosaduro lo abrazaba.

-No es lo que creen papa- juro Noah asustado.

-¿Qué paso?- le exigió saber Gosaduro y Noah le conto lo que había pasado el día en que se escapo y Barti lo rescato.

-Puedes preguntarle papa no miento- juro Noah.

-Un amigo que me debía cierto favor, me aviso… el consejo, piensa venir mañana a arrestar a Noah- les informo Gosaduro y al sentir a Jouseph tensarse se apresuro a abrasarlo con fuerza -pero no lo van a encontrar- le juro a Jouseph.

-Lo van a humillar, le van a hacer cosas horribles- sollozo Jouseph.

-No le harán nada, no lo permitiré lo llevare lejos de ellos Jouseph lo esconderemos- le juro Gosaduro -hasta que pueda solucionarlo- le prometió mientras Noah corría hacia Jouseph y se metía en sus brazos.

-Tengo miedo papi, tengo miedo- sollozo Noah mientras Jouseph lo abrasaba con fuerza.

-No te va a pasar nada bebe no te va a pasar nada- le juraba Jouseph mientras Joey abrasaba a Mokuba tratándolo de calmarlo sin mucho éxito ya que también el estaba aterrado con todo lo que esa situación significaba, cuando oyeron los gritos airados de Seto y de otro hombre.

-¿Quien se cree que es para pasar así dentro de mi casa, Koda?- se escuchaba a Seto.

-No tengo tiempo para ti mini Kaiba- le decía Koda en el mismo tono -¿Dónde está el pequeño Noah y tu padre?- exigía entrando al salón con un cabreado Seto detrás. Al ver a la familia reunida y a los donceles llorosos supo que ya sabían lo que pasaba.- Ahí que hacer algo rápido, disponemos de menos de 24 horas- le dijo directamente a Gosaduro -he venido a casarme con su hijo.- soltó la bomba.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

Thomas detuvo su todoterreno frente a su casa y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño. Se preguntaba para que su padre lo quería ver con tanta urgencia si su pa' estaba bien. Aparco y bajo entrando a su casa, a quien primero vio fue a su papa, al que abrazo y beso con cariño genuino, su tierno y puro pa'.

-Hijo, ¿Te quedaras a cenar?- le pregunto su pa' esperanzado.

-No lo sé pa'- le sonrió Thomas- padre quería hablar conmigo- le dijo.

-Claro, claro está en su despacho pasa corazón- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te veo al rato pa'- le sonrió Thomas y siguió Hacia el despacho de su padre ya conocía el lugar más que perfecto era el lugar favorito de su viejo para dar los regaños, se puso serio y llamo a la puerta antes de entrar -padre- saludo Thomas serio.

-Hijo- le saludo Koda Senior. -pasa y toma asiento-le ordeno, como siempre su padre no pedía; ordenaba como uno de los ancianos del consejo que estaba acostumbrado a ser y a ser obedecido también.

-¿A qué se debe su llamado padre?- pregunto Thomas directamente no estaba para rodeos, tenía un borrador que entregar en cuatro días si no quería que su editora sufriera un ataque y lo matara.

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabra- le dijo volviendo el monitor del computador portátil hacia él y dándole "play" a un video de seguridad, en que se veía a Noah Kaiba bajar de su todoterreno y darle un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al colegio, era del día que Thomas le había salvado. Para Thomas la imagen no tenía nada malo, solo el beso inocente de un chico que estaba agradecido de haber sido salvado, pero sabía que para el consejo de ancianos el significado seria otro y lo que le harían a ese niño… sería horrible.

-Padre no podéis… déjame explicarte- le pidió Thomas.

-La imagen habla más que mil palabras Thomas, el chico salió con su uniforme del colegio y llego con otra ropa- dijo su padre cortante- pero vi a bien avisarte, porque note algo especial… esa túnica que porta el chico… es de tu hermano- le dijo suavizando un poco su tono- has tenido relaciones Thomas pero nunca nada serio, pero este chico parece ser especial, para ti, ha de serlo para que le haigas dado la túnica de tu hermano, no me interesa saber qué cosas abras hecho con él, pero si es especial para ti.. Bueno tienes 24 horas para hacer ya sabes lo correcto, eres mi hijo por una vez podría hacer la vista larga, te haces mayor y tu pa' y yo queremos nietos- le dijo su padre.

-Estas diciéndome… ¿Qué me case con el e impedirás que el consejo de ancianos lo torture o que simplemente lo deje pasar y deje que le hagan cuanta barbaridad se les ocurra?- reclamo saber Thomas.

-Yo no lo dije lo dijiste tu hijo- le dijo su padre sin ningún remordimiento, estaba harto de ver que su hijo se hacía mayor y no le daba nietos y si ese chico Kaiba había impresionado lo suficiente a su hijo para conseguir que este le diera una de las preciadas prendas de su hermano muerto, pues bien entonces estaba dispuesto a tener un yerno que hacia locuras con su hijo, después de todo eran jóvenes ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse serios y comportarse correctamente. Chiquillos de vez en cuando se les podía dejar pasar una-digo si fuera tu esposo desde antes de la fecha de este video aunque fuera en secreto ninguno de nosotros podríamos decir nada, es normal que dos esposos salgan solos-le dio su padre la solución perfecta.

-Y como pretendes que…-

-Dinero hijo, dinero lo consigue todo- le aseguro interrumpiéndolo.

-eres una rata taimada padre.- no pudo evitar decirle Thomas.

-Si lo fuera no te abría avisado nada- le dijo su padre sin inmutarse cuando su hijo se levanto y salió a prisa directo a casa de los Kaiba -un padre hace lo que tiene que hacer hijo- se dijo a sí mismo una vez a solas, esa denuncia le había venido como anillo al dedo, a su esposo le animaría un nieto en la casa que apaleara un poco la desgracia del hijo que perdieron.

_~~~Fin del Flach back~~~_

Cuando Thomas soltó la escandalosa propuesta de matrimonio, Noah le miro en shock, Jouseph le fulmino con la mirada como si Thomas tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo y Joey y Mokuba ahogaron un grito.

-Mira no será un matrimonio de verdad -se aclaro- digo si será de verdad pero a la vez no- explico y noto que todos lo veían confundido así que suspiro y se aclaro -tenemos dinero señor Kaiba, tenemos que comprar un acta de matrimonio fechada de antes de esta noche, para evitar que el consejo de ancianos haga las pruebas a Noah y tenemos que casarnos esta misma noche para eso- explicó Thomas -mentiremos a todos y diremos que Noah y yo estábamos comprometidos pero que tuvimos una boda discreta por la indisposición de salud del señor Jouseph- le explicó había tenido tiempo de pensar en el camino-pero ahora que está mejor daremos una gran fiesta al cierre de la temporada social, eso tendrá contento a los viejos y a salvo a su hijo-le dijo.

-Mi hijo es un niño- dijo Jouseph pálido.

-Lo tengo claro señor de Kaiba- suspiro Thomas -no pienso violarlo, ni siquiera lo tocare no soy un monstruo- aseguro -así que no me mire como el enemigo -le pidió.- Solo quiero ayudar, será mejor que después de que hagamos los papeles, Noah se vaya conmigo esta noche que lo encuentren mañana en mi casa y no aquí dará más credibilidad al teatro, pero le prometo que en cuanto se calmen le devolveré a su hijo sano y salvo a su casa- le prometió -y si cuando Noah sea mayor de edad quiere el divorcio o quiere seguir casado conmigo haremos lo que el decida- le propuso. Jouseph miro con recelo al hombre y a Gosaduro pero asintió era mejor opción que vivir escondiendo a su hijo.

-Si está mintiendo nunca le perdonare.- le aseguro Jouseph abrazando protectoramente a Noah.

-si estoy mintiendo su esposo y usted pueden disponer de mi vida -aseguro Thomas solemnemente sin notar que Noah le miraba como un héroe, convencido de que Thomas Koda era un príncipe con armadura incluida que venía a su rescate.

**Continuara….**

Pajaro de Fuego-gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, lamento la tardanza, pero dado que no entiendo muy bien FF es donde mas me tardo en actualizar, en Slasheaven y Amor Yaoi lo hago con mas frecuencia. En cuanto a Yaoi, el aun no se a rendido créeme. ^^


	20. Cara a Cara

**Capitulo 19: Cara a Cara **

Yugi bajaba las escaleras sin demasiada prisa, su abuelo lo había hecho llamar a su despacho y el no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a éste, así que se dio su tiempo para adecentarse y bajar; aunque inevitablemente llego frente al despacho y llamo a la puerta, espero a recibir autorización antes de entrar, su abuelo era muy estricto con el protocolo.

-Pasa-se escuchó la voz de Salomon.

-Abuelo-saludo Yugi serio entrando al despacho y entonces vio que frente a su abuelo sentado yacía Yami Athemu y no pudo evitar sisear como una serpiente.-Tú-casi escupió acusadoramente Yugi.

Ese… ese bastardo que una vez le pareció guapo, ese bastardo, esa rata que había mentido a su abuelo, que le había mentido en tantos problemas y que era ahora su prometido, lo despreciaba con todo su corazón, por aprovechado, por mentiroso, por serpiente, por ser rastrero.

-Yugi-le regañó su abuelo Salomon, levantándose escandalizado por la actitud de su nieto.

-Yo nada… él-señalo a Yami acusadoramente- Él te mintió y tu prefieres creerle a él que a mí.

-Ya basta Yugi, me estas avergonzando a mí y a ti mismo hablándole así a tu prometido.-le advirtió Salomon apretando los puños.

-Él no es mi nada, me suicidare antes de casarme con él-juró Yugi furioso, pero mas había tardado él en gritar la oración que Salomon en darle una bofetada contundente que le rompió el labio y lo envió al suelo.

Yami se levanto de un salto y se acercó a Yugi.

-Por favor señor Motou, no le haga tanto caso a su nieto, es solo la edad-aseguró ayudando a Yugi, quien le miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas por el golpe con resentimiento.-Él solo esta avergonzado por lo que paso, a veces los adolescentes reaccionan así, yo lo educare, no hay que golpearle-aseguró Yami.

-Le tienes más paciencia de la que se merece Yami-aseguró Salomon complacido con su futuro "yerno".

-Ustedes dos-sollozó Yugi con rabia parándose, rechazando la ayuda de Yami- Sois tal para cual, deberían casarse ustedes juntos y dejarme a mí en paz-les gritó saliendo corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto.

-Lo siento mucho Yami, juro que….-le empezó a decir Salomon pero Yami le interrumpió.

-Ya no le dé más importancia que la que tiene, es solo la edad y la falta de qué hacer, ya verá que cuando tenga a mis hijos y cuide mi hogar no tendrá tiempo para perretas-le sonrió Yami tranquilizadoramente- Tal vez la próxima vez pueda yo hablar con él a solas y así no se sentirá tan avergonzado - sonrió Yami.

-Si, tal vez sea lo mejor-asintió Salomon pensativo, sintiendo tristeza de que su nieto fuera tan mal agradecido, él le conseguía un príncipe por pareja y su nieto no lo agradecía. Era tan mal agradecido como lo fue su hijo.

-o-o-o-

Noah se bajó del auto de Thomas, el plan de Thomas por lo que hubiese sido había tenido éxito, claro que su "esposo" era demasiado recto, en sus dos semanas de matrimonio Noah seguía tan casto y puro como la misma virgen y eso le jodía porque no importaba cuanto le coqueteara a su esposo, este solo le sonreía amable y lo mandaba a jugar. ¿A jugar? Por Dios, ni que tuviera el 8 años o algo así. Además, para colmo, hoy tenía que volver a su casa "de visita" por un par de días. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conquistar a su "esposo" si todo el mundo, su esposo y sus padres, lo trataban como a un crío?

Frustrado entró a la escuela y se dirigió a su primera clase. Se fue a sentar junto a Antul y Marik.

-Noah-le saludó Marik.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?-le preguntó Antul burlón- ¿Todavía casto y puro?-se burló de él en un susurro y Noah lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Si tan gracioso Antul, ¿no pensaste nunca en dedicarte a comediante?-le dijo Noah molesto.

-Venga Noah, tú tienes el matrimonio que cualquiera de nosotros desearía y quieres que tu esposo sea un troglodita como el resto de los varones-le dijo Marik como si Noah estuviera loco de atar.

-No quiero que mi esposo sea un troglodita-se quejó Noah- Solo quiero que sea mi esposo de verdad, que siga siendo él pero que me haga caso, a veces me siento como… como su hermano pequeño, o que se yo, ni siquiera me besa si no es en la frente- bufó y Marik y Antul se rieron.

-Dale tiempo-trató de animarlo Marik.

-Siento que tengo el atractivo de un saco de patatas, ni siquiera atraigo a mi esposo-suspiró Noah.

-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que te conseguiste al único príncipe que aún existe-le dijo Antul.

-¿Y Ane?-preguntó Noah al no verlo en la clase.

Marik y Antul bajaron la mirada y Noah también suspiro con lástima por el castaño.

-Seguro en su habitación deprimido-dijo Marik.

-Sí, últimamente se lo pasa deprimido y mientras más se acerca su boda con Alistar, peor lo veo-dijo Antul- Me da tanta vergüenza, quisiera hacer algo por él, pero ni siquiera puedo deshacerme del pesado de Méndez, no sé ni cómo ayudarlo-dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un bastardo-le aseguró Marik.

-Tal vez debamos ir después de clase con él para tratar de animarlo-dijo Noah.

Marik asintió y Antul también.

-Sí, es una buena idea-dijo Marik.

-Después de clase entonces-cerró el trato Antul.

-o-o-o-

-Tierra llamando a Joey-le dijo Ryu al de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, que casi llega al techo del salto que dio sobresaltado.

-Joey estas en el limbo-le dijo Alask a su otro lado mirándolo sereno.

-Venga, tienes carita de enamorado-se burló Tristan de él.

-No estoy enamorado-les advirtió Joey.

-Venga, tu prometido es guapo-le dijo Ryu.

-Sí, y es amable también-dijo Joey apagado.

-¿Te sucede algo Joey?-le pregunto Alask un poco más serio.

-Solo que desearía ser libre para poder seguir mi corazón-dijo pensando en cierto castaño.

-Igual que todos Joey,-le dijo Tristan-pero los deseos son solo eso deseos. –le recordó Tristan- Así que baja a tierra y acostúmbrate a tu prometido, como tratamos de hacer todos los demás-le dijo Tristan con resignación.

-Sí, lo sé, solo soñaba despierto-dijo Joey resignado, sabía que sus amigos tenían razón y soñar despierto solo haría que todo fuera más difícil, al final, los hubiera no existían, solo los había y su había era un prometido ya elegido y una vida ya pautada, de la que no podía escapar sin importar cuanto lo anhelara.

No importaba cuanto lo quisiera, no podía cambiar el mundo, él solo era una persona y una persona no podía cambiar un mundo entero… ¿o si podía?... No, no podía, era solo una locura, aunque el cambio siempre empezaba en algún lado, pero… ¿dónde? Joey volvió a la tierra cuando escucho un alboroto en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ryu saliendo al pasillo como sus amigos.

Vieron a Shuichi alterado y Alask se acercó a él para saber que sucedía.

-Una desgracia, una desgracia-dijo Shuichi.

-¿Desgracia? ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Joey extrañado.

-Se suicidó, se suicidó-repetía Shuichi.

-¿Quién?-abrió sus ojos con espanto Tristan.

- A…

**Continuará…**

¿Quién creen que se suicido?


	21. Nada

**Capitulo 20: Nada**

La muerte de Angel había dejado un gran shock en la joven población estudiantil del colegio. Hasta dónde eran orillados a llegar para escapar de un destino que no querían, un destino elegido por otros y no por ellos mismos. Angel apenas tenía 17 años, su vida estaba empezando y había estado tan desesperado que había decidido no vivir más en lugar de tener que casarse con un hombre al que no amaba y habían elegido sus padres. Esa semana el colegio se vistió de luto y desde los estudiantes de primer año hasta los de último año y profesores vistieron de negro en respeto a la vida de un confundido joven que se había apagado para siempre.

-Esa no era la solución-le susurró Joey, distraídamente sentado en el patio de la escuela, a sus amigos.

-No, no la era, pero todos lo hemos pensado alguna vez-admitió Alask lo que ninguno había querido admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

-De pensarlo a hacerlo es un gran trecho-susurró Ryu.

-Lo puedo entender-dijo Tristan, mirando hacia el cielo- No quiero esta vida para mí, menos para mis hijos. No quiero tener un doncel, un hermafrodita, que tenga que vivir esto-suspiró.

-¿Por qué nadie nos defiende?-preguntó Joey.- ¿Por qué nadie aboga por un trato más justo para nosotros?-quiso saber el de ojos dorados- Ni siquiera mi padre Gozaburo, que ama a mi pa', trata de promover alguna ley o algo que nos de igualdad de derechos-dijo Joey con tristeza.

-Porque los varones también tienen miedo-dijo Alask- Tienen miedo de perder el poder, el control y el dominio sobre nosotros-dijo amargamente.

-o-o-o-

-Ane-llamó su atención Antul, desde el suicidio del joven Angel, todos los amigos de Anecuze trataban de estar alrededor del moreno en uno u otro momento.

Anecuze suspiró sintiéndose algo sofocado.

-Chicos, ya basta, yo no me voy a suicidar-aseguró -Eso es un gusto que no le voy a dar a Alistar Yohanes-les aseguró con firmeza-y tendrás que disculparme Antul-añadió recordando que Alistar era hermano de Antul.

-No tienes que disculparte, se de que pata cojea mi hermano-negó Antul, un poco mas aliviado, al escuchar las palabras de Ane.

-Todos te queremos Ane-se disculpó Marik por la exhaustiva vigilada que tenían sobre el castaño-Todos te queremos y queremos que estés aquí, vivo, cuando llegue el cambio-aseguro Marik.

-Esa, Marik, es una bonita ilusión- sonrió Anecuze amargamente.- Lo más a lo que podemos aspirar es a envenenarlos desde adentro-aseguró el moreno.

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia de acuerdo a como criemos a nuestros hijos; miren a mi esposo, él no es como todos los varones-aseguró Noah.

-Tu esposo es una rara excepción de este mundo, Noah, no te ilusiones, porque uno sirve no significa que los demás lo hacen-aseguró Anecuze.

Noah los miró con tristeza, sus amigos estaban tan amargados, pero ¿cómo no estarlo después de todo lo que tenían que vivir y soportar desde la cuna? ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de felicidad e igualdad? ¿Un poco de amor verdadero sin ese obsesivo control que los varones querían mantener sobre ellos? Sí, al parecer sí, pero Noah creía realmente en lo que decía, podían lograr cambiar el mundo, dependiendo de cómo criaran a sus hijos, podían hacer una nueva generación de varones que si se preocuparan por los donceles y abogaran por sus derechos. Tal vez era inocente al creerlo, pero lo creía.

-o-o-o-

Noah dejó su mochila junto a la puerta nada más entrar a la casa de Thomas, hoy le tocaba quedarse en su casa, era necesario para que el consejo no sospechara nada raro. Se dirigió a la cocina sin preocuparse por su "esposo", sabía que a esa hora por lo normal Thomas estaba en su despacho escribiendo de su último trabajo. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y se sentó en la isleta que quedaba en el medio de la cocina, tomó un plato de galletas y miro por las ventanas de cristal hacia el mar pensativo. Tomó un poco de leche distraído preguntándose, tantas cosas en su mentecita, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas antes de que el mismo Noah la notara.

-¿Estás bien?-la voz de Thomas sobresaltó a Noah, que le miró con los ojos confundidos, pues no le había esperado.

-Sí, si claro-se limpió el rostro.

Thomas lucía algo despeinado, lo cual era usual dado que se pasaba mucho las manos sobre el cabello cuando estaba escribiendo, despeinándoselo todo. Noah lo había notado.

-No lo estas-aseguró Thomas acercándose a él y con una servilleta limpiándole los ojos con delicadeza- ¿Qué te hizo llorar?-le preguntó de inmediato.

-No es nada, es solo lo de Angel-susurró.

Thomas asintió, entendiéndolo. Su hermanito también había sido joven como Angel cuando se suicidó.

-Lo siento mucho Noah, de verdad que lo siento-le abrazó Thomas, frotándole los brazos confortablemente.

-¿Por qué nadie hace algo por nosotros Thomas? ¿Por qué nadie nos defiende? –sollozó- ¿Por qué a nadie le preocupan nuestros derechos, el que seamos tratados como seres humanos y no como pedazos de carne, por qué nadie protesta por esas leyes inhumanas contra nosotros y aboga por derechos justos para nosotros?-sollozó Noah abrazándose a él y Thomas lo sintió como una bofetada, porque aunque Noah no le reclamaba a él, aunque solo estaba haciendo preguntas, a Thomas le cayó y muy bien puesto el sello.

A él no le gustaba como trataban a los donceles, opinaba que por culpa de esas estúpidas leyes su hermanito se había suicidado, opinaba que esas leyes eran retrogradas e inmorales, pero… ¿Qué había hecho para cambiarlas? Nada.

**Continuará…**


	22. La Ley Noah

**Capitulo 21: La Ley Noah**

Ese día había un enorme revuelo en el comedor donde los jóvenes desayunaban, devorando los periódicos literalmente.

-De acuerdo, esto es demasiado friki, ¿por qué todos están leyendo el periódico? -se sentó Joey, con Mokuba y Noah junto a sus amigos, acababan de llegar al colegio.

-¿Es que no saben nada?-preguntó Alask incrédulo.

-Tío, si no quieres a ese príncipe que te conseguiste por novio, dámelo a mi yo lo quiero-le dijo Antul a Noah.

-Ok, Antul, aparte del hecho de que ya enloqueciste, ¿me podrías decir de que hablas?-le pidió Noah con un suspiro mientras Dennis se asomaba sobre el hombro de Marik para ver el periódico.

-Mírenlo por ustedes mismos-les alcanzó el periódico Ryu para que los tres hermanos lo vieran.

Mokuba y Noah se inclinaron sobre el hombro de Joey quien estaba en el medio y a quien Ryu le había pasado el periódico. En el medio el encabezado leía.

**Nueva propuesta de Ley Noah, revoluciona el senado.**

_El joven aristócrata Thomas Koda Junior propuso un nuevo proyecto de ley, llamado en honor a su esposo la "Ley Noah"; en esta promueve el cambio de ley de certificación de virginidad de un doncel. Actualmente cuando un varón duda de la virginidad de su prometido tiene el derecho a comprobarlo de forma física tomándolo, si el doncel es virgen se obligan a casar a la brevedad posible, si no, todos sabemos lo que le sucede a dicho doncel. La nueva propuesta propone que la certificación de virginidad sea hecho por un ginecólogo-obstetra, con un simple y privado chequeo táctil, que vendría a hacer el mismo trabajo y sería mucho más simple y según el impulsor de este proyecto mucho más digno y respetuoso para con los donceles quien enfatizó "ellos son nuestro futuro y progreso, gracias a ellos cada uno de nosotros hemos nacido, deberíamos besar el suelo que pisan". _

_Demás está decir que la nueva propuesta de ley ha creado un gran revuelo en el senado y en la comunidad, ahora a ver hasta dónde llega esta propuesta impulsada por tan guapo escritor… _

El reportaje seguía pero ninguno de los tres hermanos fue capaz de seguir leyendo mientras Joey y Mokuba miraban a Noah en espera de una explicación.

-No tengo idea-les dijo Noah antes de que le preguntaran nada, tan asombrado como estaban ellos.

-Dios, ese hombre es un príncipe, le puso tu nombre a la ley-le dijo Marik con una sonrisa boba en la cara-¿Os imaginan que la aprueben?-preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no cantemos victoria antes de tiempo-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa-pero el simple hecho de que la hayan propuesto, de que nos haya defendido… joder, eso vale la pena-sonrió Yugi.

-Sí, lo vale, parece que nuestro Noah está haciendo magia con su esposito-sonrió Tristan haciendo sonrojar a Noah, el no había hecho nada.

-o-o-o-

Para el final del día escolar Noah había recibido tantos agradecimientos por parte de todos los estudiantes que estaba mareado y cargado de flores.

-Yo no he hecho nada-aseguraba Noah a sus hermanos, atontado, con las manos llenas de flores.

Mokuba y Joey sonrieron, ayudando a cargar con todas las flores que le habían regalado.

-A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero algo debiste hacer Noah, esa ley lleva tu nombre, tu esposo la propuso por ti-aseguró Joey.

-Es hora de ir a casa-les sonrió Mokuba tan entusiasmado como los demás.

-Yo quiero ir a casa de Thomas, tengo que hablar con él-dijo Noah entrando al auto.

-Bien, entonces que nos dejen a nosotros en casa y tú sigues para donde tu esposito-sonrió Joey divertido.

-Anda, picaron, vas a agradecerle-se burló Mokuba haciendo sonrojar a Noah.

-¡Mokuba!-le reclamó Noah haciendo reír a sus hermanos a sus expensas.

-o-o-o-

-Thomas-llamó Noah al entrar a la casa, dejando la mochila contra la puerta como siempre.

- Noah -salió Thomas de la cocina, extrañado de ver a su joven desposado ahí.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy te tocaba con tus papas-le recordó.

Noah negó con la cabeza, alcanzándole el periódico.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó.

Thomas ignoró el periódico y le indico que lo siguiera, poniéndose cómodo en la salita e indicándole a Noah que se sentara con él.

-Tú tenías razón.-le dijo Thomas.

-¿Razón? ¿Razón en qué?-le preguntó Noah confundido.

-En que no me gustan las leyes, pero no he hecho nada por cambiarlas, por luchar por vuestros derechos, ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el otro día en la cocina, sobre la muerte del muchacho de tu colegio?-le preguntó Thomas y Noah asintió- Pues tenías razón, no he hecho nada para cambiar lo que no me gusta, así que decidí hacer algo, y dado que tú me hiciste darme cuenta de eso, me pareció que tu nombre era el adecuado para este nuevo proyecto, espero que no te molestara-sonrió Thomas.

-Para nada-balbuceó Noah con sus ojos bien abiertos- Es… fantástico… gracias-le sonrió enamorado.

-No, no tienes que dármela, tardé mucho en hacer algo-aseguró Thomas.

-Pero lo hiciste, eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría ha hecho por nosotros-aseguró Noah y vio dos montones de cartas, una torre más alta que la otra.-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó a su esposo.

Thomas le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿El montón más alto? Cartas de apoyo por la nueva ley, nunca pensé que tendría tanto apoyo, pensé que sería yo solo contra el mundo, pero venga, tu padre se puso de mi lado, el señor Lioncurt, el director Pegasus y un montón de gente que nunca pensé-aseguró Thomas con una sonrisa.

-¿Y el otro montón?-preguntó.

-Esos son a los imbéciles que no les gusto mi propuesta, mi padre entre ellos-sonrió Thomas irónico-Pero como ves, el apoyo es mucho más, así que no nos rendiremos, sacaremos este proyecto hacia delante, y tengo más ideas Noah, muchas más ideas, no voy a descansar hasta que las cosas mejoren para ustedes-le aseguro tomando su mano y besándolas-Voy a darte un mundo mejor-le prometió.

**Contianuara…**

El pajaro de Fuego-que alegria tenerte de vuelta y ver que todabia lees la historia ^^En cuanto a cambiar el mundo un paso a la ves y Thomas dio ese primer paso por su esposito ^^  
Chocolate y Azucar -Muchas gracias por leer el fic a esta altura y por comentar espero que la historia te siga gustando ^^


	23. El nuevo matrimonio

**Capítulo 22: El nuevo matrimonio**

La ley Noah había logrado su aprobación por un cerrado margen, Thomas Koda se sentía satisfecho, pero como le había prometido a su esposo, no pensaba parar ahí, así le costara la vida quería hacer un cambio real, un mundo mejor para su joven esposo de cabellos verdes y los que eran como él, por eso ahora redactaba una nueva ley que quería someter, claro que redactar una ley no era algo ni rápido ni fácil lo que le estaba tomando su tiempo. Y así llegó la navidad y con la navidad llegó el momento que Anecuze Jordan a sus 16 años esperaba con fría tranquilidad su propia boda con Alistar Yohanes, su demonio personal.

Su cabello había vuelto a crecer en esos meses, aunque no era tan largo como cuando se lo cortó, ahora llegaba hasta sus hombros de nuevo, ignoró a los sirvientes que arreglaban su cabello viendo de reojo la túnica matrimonial que colgaba de un gancho esperando a ser puesta en la suave piel del doncel, una hermosa túnica de blanco impoluto con hermosas perlas bordadas, Anecuze Aeló dejó salir de sus labios una sonrisa irónica. El blanco simbolizaba la pureza y en él no quedaba nada puro, Alistar Yohanes se había encargado de manchar hasta la última de sus largas pestañas.

-Aun no puedo creer que mi bebé se casa -sonrió su pa' con entusiasmo, tomando la túnica para ayudarse a ponérsela. Ane se dejó en silencio sin decir nada ante en entusiasmo y la alegría de su padre. Como doncel podía entender cuan limitados estaban, pero le daba rabia que su papá gestante ni siquiera hubiese protestado un poco por estar siendo obligado a casarse por decisión de su padre y su futuro marido, antes de tan siquiera acabar el colegio.

-Te vez hermoso, hijo -le dijo su padre serio y alto, entrando a la habitación viendo a su hijo ya vestido. Anecuze lo miró con ojos muertos y fríos.

-Gracias -dijo simplemente con un tono plano.

-¿Listo para irnos?

-Sí, padre -dijo formalmente, aceptando su mano para salir de su habitación, habitación a la que no volvería, su hogar estaría ahora en la mansión Yohanes junto al mismo demonio, su demonio personal, de echo.

-o-o-o-

-Alask -el pelirrojo doncel se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras que estaba subiendo al ver entrar a su prometido y le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Duke -saludó bajando de vuelta las escaleras y dándole su mano la cual el de ojos verdes besó-. Es temprano. Pensé que te vería en la ceremonia -comentó.

-Sí, de hecho voy para allá, pero antes quise parar a darte esto -le dijo con una sonrisa amable sacando una cajita de su chaqueta y tendiéndosela. Alask Yohanes desato la pequeña cinta decorativa y abrió la cajita, dentro había un precioso colgante en forma de un cuervo hecho en ónix–. Yo sólo pensé… que tal vez te gustara, sino no tienes que usarla -se apresuró a decirle amablemente.

-Es realmente hermoso, Duke -le sonrió tranquilo poniéndose de puntitas y besando su mejilla-. Lo usaré -le prometió. Duke le sonrió y asintió.

-Te veré más tarde -se despidió y Alask le vio marchar antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras, se detuvo en su habitación para dejar la cajita vacía ahora y ponerse el colgante, una vez lo tuvo puesto siguió su camino hacia donde iba originalmente, la habitación de Alistar. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de entrar. Encontró a Alistar atándose la corbata, se acercó a él retirando las manos de su hermano y atándole el mismo la corbata con facilidad.

-Gracias -le dijo Alistar ligeramente desconcertado.

-De nada -le dijo tomando el cepillo para arreglar los cabellos rojos de su hermano.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Mamá no está aquí y Antul es demasiado joven y alocado para hacerlo, alguien debe ayudarte y tú eres mi hermano -se encogió de hombros. Alistar lo miró a través del espejo desconcertado, viendo la versión uke de él mismo. Alask era realmente hermoso, tomó impulsivamente su mano y la llevó a sus labios besándola tiernamente cerrando los ojos un momento, casi había olvidado lo cálido que se sentía de niño junto a su otra mitad.

-Gracias -le dijo Alistar al fin abriendo sus ojos y soltando su mano. Alask le sonrió a través del espejo con suavidad y terminó de arreglarlo.

-Listo, te ves muy guapo -le aseguró inclinándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla-. Duke… él es un buen hombre, hermano, gracias -le susurró al oído antes de darse la vuelta y salir, debía asegurarse de que Antul estuviera listo. Por un corto tiempo desde la boda de su pa' con Malak Ishitar, él había sido el doncel cabeza de la casa, pero eso acabaría hoy luego de la boda de su hermano cuando el puesto sería por derecho de Anecuze, aunque de todas formas no habría podido ostentar el titulo mucho tiempo más, luego de su propia graduación él se casaría con Duke en el mes de Julio del nuevo año.

Alistar vio salir a Alask en silencio, sabía que Duke era un buen hombre, lejos de ser un bastardo como él, se había asegurado de que así fuera, delicadeza que no había tenido con Antul, con él sólo escogió al prometido que más le convenía a la fortuna Yohanes. Porque tal vez a su retorcida manera Alistar siempre amaría a Alask y este sería lo único puro en su vida, lo único que quería mantener para siempre puro.

-o-o-o-

Alistar observó a su prometido caminar del brazo de su padre hacia él y sonrió, Anecuze lucía hermoso y ahora sí era completamente suyo, se había salido con la suya al hacerlo suyo…. Después de todo él era Alistar Yohanes y él siempre se salía con la suya.

-o-o-o-

La ceremonia pasó sin contratiempos y la fiesta fue bastante grande, después de todo, la temporada social cerraba con la boda de Alistar y Anecuze Yohanes.

-¿No crees que es una hermosa ceremonia? -le preguntó Alistar sentado a su lado. Anecuze le miró con frialdad.

-Lo es -le respondió de forma correcta. Alistar frunció el entrecejo, hace varias semanas que Anecuze había comenzado a tomar esa actitud fría que le tocaba las narices y no le gustaba nada.

-Retirémonos -le ordenó levantándose y tendiéndole la mano. Anecuze puso su enguantada mano sobre la de su prometido levantándose. Se despidieron, la fiesta no acababa, pero ellos se retiraban.

La gente los felicitó y tiraron arroz sobre su cabeza mientras los novios salían y abordaban su limosina, hacia un lindo hotel donde pasarían la semana, no tendrían una gran ni larga luna de miel, en enero Anecuze debía retomar sus clases.

El trayecto hasta el hotel fue en silencio. Anecuze no dijo nada mientras su ahora esposo firmaba en la recepción y subían a su suite matrimonial. Se sobresaltó y sorprendió un poco cuando Alistar lo cargó para cruzar el umbral de la habitación. Pero para el momento de ser depositado de nuevo en el suelo había recuperado su fría expresión.

Se alejó un par de pasos de Alistar y comenzó a quitarse su túnica con calma.

-¿Dónde me deseas? -pregunto indiferente. Alistar frunció el entrecejo dándose cuenta del juego que jugaba Anecuze. El pelirrojo sonrió, ese juego lo podían jugar los dos. Se arrojó sobre este terminando de desgarrarle la túnica que calló a sus pies.

-En todos lados, tenemos toda la semana para que me divierta contigo -aseguro echándose en la cama con él y devorando sus labios.

**Continuará…**

Yo mejor no les pongo escusas solo diré que mis musas son muy rebeldes siento mucho el largo tiempo que han esperado por esta historia y que el capitulo sea corto pero... al menos lo retome (que defensa mas chafa... bueno pueden lapidarme pero si lo hacen no ahí conti XD)

**El Pajaro de Fuego -**Asi es ahi mas gente que apoya el cambio solo que no tenian el valor para dar ese paso fue Thomas el primero en atreverse a darlo ^^

**Chocolate y Azucar**-Tranqui paso a pasao los donceles despertaran de su letargo.

**Camg95 **-Te entiendo yo me siento justamente igual y es mi propia historia XD

**Tala. **-Claro soy un desmadre con las fechas a la hora de actualisar pero siempre sigo XD

**saku-chan**-Gracias ^^

**Lunatica Dark** -Pues despues de mucho esperar aqui esta.


End file.
